The Witch Boy's Queen
by Mistress Silver Moon
Summary: "Let me see your eyes." "Why?" "They are beautiful. They remind me of storms. I love storms." She removes her mask. "I have to go." I responded by holding her tighter and pulling her even closer to me. "Stay. Stay with me." "I can't." Klarion X OC romantic pairing, I don't own cover image, credit to owner. Rated M for suggestive themes.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Reina's POV

So much has passed ever since I bought the lamp and carpet from the antique store. I would never have thought that the carpet was actually a magic carpet and that in the lamp, a genie resided inside waiting to be summoned.

It all happened when I was fifteen and a week old, when the lady from the store convinced me to buy them almost immediately after entering the store. She cryptically said to me that it would change my life.

And it did change my life.

Long story short, Genie told me that I was his mistress until I have said all my three wishes.

At the time, I was happy with my life. I had a loving family, good friends, and a promising future. I did not know what to wish for.

So I asked him what he would wish. He wished for his freedom. So we made a deal, after saying my two wishes, my third wish is for him to be a free genie. So we shook on it and to seal it, the pinky promise.

The carpet that I brought with the lamp, came to life at the same time Genie was presenting himself. Even though he doesn't talk, his actions speak volumes.

When I came home, I didn't tell this to my parents or anyone. I trust my family. But I don't want them to get hurt. If the bad kind of people find out about Genie and Carpet, they would be taken away from me and treated like some experiments. So I believe it was safer for them being ignorant of magic being real with me being the only one to know.

This is where the real tragedy of my life began. Apparently, a wizard named Jafar from the city of Agrabah traveled here to get the lamp that he had been searching for many years. He practiced black magic which allowed him to live as long a few centuries short of two thousand.

He found out that I hold the lamp and that I know of Genie.

After a series of events, there was a point where he held my family hostage. That was when I made my second wish. I wished that I was the most powerful sorceress in the universe.

I confronted the evil sorcerer and we had a battle of magic. In the end I won all because I destroyed the cobra staff, the thing that caused him to be immortal. He became dust before my eyes.

The cage that my family was trapped in disappeared but they had seen everything. So with my new found powers, I erased their memories of the whole event and put them to sleep. I teleported them to their beds and replaced their memories in which we were doing what we normally do.

Later at night, I told Carpet to take me away in a place where no one would see us. He flew towards an empty park. I rub the lamp and Genie appears but he was silent wondering what I was going to wish.

I kept my promise and wish for his freedom.

He was ecstatic. He was murmuring all the things he wanted to do, the places he wanted to visit but I stood silently watching him be happy.

But he stopped his ramblings and soon he stood before me and told me he was going to miss me. I told him I was going to miss him as well. After flying off, he promised that he will come back. And he did months later.

When he came back, I had greeted him with open arms which he return just as excited and told me of his travels.

Then I came up with an idea of making a traveling magic show where the money I collect from the audience will go to charity. Genie and Carpet were all for it. And with the new additions, Abu the monkey and Iago the parrot.

I had made myself a stage-name, Mysteria. I had also disguised myself to get into character, including wearing a simple black domino mask.

The first shows were in my city, but in different areas. Using my unlimited powers, I use them on stage for the act, and of course I also included Carpet, Abu, Iago and Genie. The older audience believing it was just an act while the kids truly believing that it was real.

After the first show becoming a success, many people from around the city and even nearby cities came over to watch.

We have become celebrities in the magic entertainment. I had put up a website about our act and the places I planned to go. There is even a place where I can allow people to rate and comment.

Those were the good things, but the bad thing was that nasty people were coming after me. Well, not me entirely, but the money that I have gathered. It was no secret that I only accepted cash and all that money that came by is stored by me, in the dressing room.

I was naïve to think that no one would bother me; no one will come after me. In the end they did, in the worse kind of way.

Robbers came into the dressing room, ransacked, and trashed the room, trying to find the money. I at least had the idea to use magic to hide it on a box that if I didn't say the 'magic' words the money would not appear.

When I entered, they held me at gunpoint threatening me to give them the money. I refused. In the end I had used my magic to capture them and sent them to the police.

Sure, I got the bad guys, but that caused my real trouble.

I never thought that they were others like Jafar. The bad guys that I captured practiced black magic. They let themselves be taken, so I wouldn't suspect they know magic.

After a few days, what I thought that was the last time I would have to confront them, everything changed.

They captured me when I finished a show one night by knocking me out with chloroform. They took me away to their hideout and I was terrified.

They tied me to some sort of altar and was in and out of consciousness. The next thing I know, Genie came and saved me.

The men threatened about how they had seen my mind. They knew about my family, they knew about my secret identity. They knew and that was dangerous.

Before Carpet left the hideout, I promised that I will have my revenge. But after saying that, they threatened that they will kill me in seven days.

In three days, I came up with a plan that will ensure that my family will no longer be endangered by me.

Those bastards, kept their threat. They used black magic on someone to ram their car once I am crossing the street. I died. Well, more like the clone I produced magically.

My real body was hidden from anyone and Genie. Abu, Iago and Carpet were watching over it, making sure that it was safe from outside harm.

I had performed a very complicated and powerful spell to create my clone. Basically, the clone was lifeless if it wasn't for me making my soul leave my body and the clone as it's host. It was the clone that was hit by the car. The impact was painful, I remember clearly. I remember how my soul was sucked away from my cloned body and traveled to my real one.

I could only imagine how devastated my family was when they found out of my 'death'. I had used a crystal ball to see how they were doing and what I saw broke my heart and my soul as well. Everyone was crying their hearts out. My younger sister and little brother were crying while hugging Mom, while Dad was shedding silent tears hugging them all, all the while shaking his shoulder, trying not to cry as hard. As I was seeing this, I also cried and I lost the image. I was bawling like a baby and that was how Genie and Carpet found me. They hugged me while I cried until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I had two things in my mind, my family and revenge. So first, I prepared the spell that made those bastards wished they never crossed me or hurt my family ever again.

But the thing was in order to have revenge, I had to learn black magic. Genie asked me if this was a good idea, but I told them that I am not doing just for me, but for my family and to all the victims that those bastards manipulated, Genie was hesitant but understood my reasoning.

For days I spent every hour on studying the books and practiced. However, Genie, Abu, Iago and Carpet had to remind me that I had to eat and sleep in order to function, which I did after Genie threaten that he would magically put me to sleep and force feed me if he had to.

Almost a week of studying, I put my spell in action. I am not giving out details but just know that they now can't use magic of any type and in jail after confessing what they all have done making sure that they didn't reveal about magic.

I had some satisfaction when I saw that they were going to have at least forty years in prison, but that did not heal my broken heart.

I did not know what compelled me to do it, but I did do it. I attended my own funeral service and burial. I had become invisible in order not to cause suspicion. I will not lie that I cried. I will not lie that I wished I did not have to make the decision of faking my death. I will not lie that I am going to miss them because I won't be able to stay with them.

So as Shakespeare once said 'parting is such sweet sorrow'. In my conscious, I know I did the right thing. If evil people with bad intentions come after me by threatening my family, they will have no leverage if they think I have no one and if by some chance know of my family they can't use them to get information because I am 'dead', I do not exist.

Now, I am a magician to the public. I am Mysteria. No one knows how I look behind the mask. No one knows my real name. I am a mystery to the public. And I want it to keep it that way.

My charities are well known and many people know my name. I have been traveling now across the United States.

Now my next destination is Gotham City. Requested by the followers on Mysteria's web page.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm just going to say this once. I do not own Young Justice, the DC Universe or the Aladdin characters mentioned. Just my OC Reina. The plot is also an original idea, it  takes place a few months after season one. I haven't seen all of season two, but I don't think I will have references about that season.

So **explanation**... in this story Aladdin never found the lamp, so **this is an AU of Aladdin** , but I don't think I would consider it a x-over. Okay the prologue basically explains how she found the lamp and Carpet and how there was a Jafar but I added my little twist in it. Iago was with Jafar as in the movie, but of course he went later with Aladdin or in this case Reina. Abu was found later on.

I might write a prequel and it would be put under the Aladdin category and would explain more in detail what happened. But it would be extremely AU, just warning you all.

How I came up with this idea... I have no idea. I was listening to 'A Friend Like Me' and it just popped into my brain. My brain can be so weird at times.

And sorry to the readers that have read my previous stories (especially to those that read Shadow Ghost the Night Child, I really want to update, but writer's block for that story is hitting me _hard_ ). I did warn in my profile that if the temptation was too strong I would post a new story. But I will not abandon the story. That is for sure.

I have written many chapters for this story and will update at least once or twice a month.

Sorry for any confusion, spelling and/or grammar mistakes found in this chapter. It goes for the rest of the story.

 **Thanks for reading. :D**


	2. First Performance in Gotham

Chapter 2: First Performance in Gotham

Normal POV

The Young Justice Team are standing in front of Batman who announced they have an undercover mission. The team of young heroes look at the Batman as he lets a hologram screen appear next to him.

"Today in Gotham a well-known magic traveling performance called _"The Mysteria of Magic"_ will be performing at the Auditorium Theater of Gotham. For those that do not know about the magic show, it is known not only for its incredible illusions and tricks but also for its charity. _"The Mysteria of Magic"_ only accepts cash and the majority if not all of the cash received for the performance is donated to places that need the money. Since it's not a secret that all the money is in there, there have been numerous criminals planning on stealing that money.

"I'm sending this team to go undercover and be a part of the audience. You will all be looking out for suspicious activity and report. If someone does rob the money or even holds someone hostage, you may then reveal your hero identity.

"Also while undercover, do not use your civilian name." Batman orders.

"Understood." Kaldur replies.

"You may leave." Batman states and everyone left and change into civilian clothes over their hero outfits.

* * *

All of undercover heroes are following Robin towards the theater where _"The Mysteria of Magic"_ will perform.

When they got to the ticket booth there was no one to be seen. There was curtains blocking anyone to see what was inside, however on the side of the booth there was place to put in the money.

They see that the people just put in their money and from that same place a ticket comes out.

"M'gann, create a mind link." Kaldur orders.

 _"Is everyone linked?"_

Everyone voices their conformation.

 _"What do you guys think about this magic show?"_ Wally asks as pays for his ticket.

 _"It must not be bad. I mean Batman said that the money that the show receives is given to people in need."_ M'gann thinks her opinion.

 _"I must agree on that. The owner of this spectacle must have good intentions for giving money without using it for their own benefit."_ Artemis says.

 _"I've investigated more about this show and I found out that it has its own website. All of them positive reviews, and there have been representatives of Las Vegas, Los Angeles and New York who had offered to set a permanent place where the show can stay. However, the owner of the show declined any offers and said that she will continue to decline any offers of permanent location."_ Robin says.

" _She?"_ Raquel asks.

" _Yeah, the owner is a woman. Mysteria."_ Robin answers.

" _Well, whatever the case is she must be really smart if she makes such realistic special effects for her act."_ Zatanna says. _"I doubt any real magician will risk of exposing themselves to the public."_

" _But wouldn't that be the perfect cover? Performing real magic in what is a magic show?"_ Conner states.

" _That's a good point."_ Zatanna relents.

All of the Young Justice team all went inside and scattered themselves around the theater. Everyone was paired up. Aqualad with Rocket, Superboy and Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Artemis, and Robin with Zatanna.

" _Alright everyone, report anything suspicious from your positions."_ Kaldur orders and everyone looked around casually.

" _I've got something. Back row near the exit, there are a couple of men and they do not look that they are here for the show."_ Artemis says.

The team looked at where Artemis was saying and indeed there was three men that did not look 'child' friendly. It also didn't help that they were wearing baggy and dark clothing with sunglasses.

" _Agreed, I also see another pair of three men that are similar and they are near the front of the stage. The row closest to the hall where the dressing rooms and storage room is located."_ Robin informs.

" _We all need to keep an eye on these people and anyone else that we did not perceive."_ Kaldur states.

Conformations are heard and soon the lights of the theater dimmed.

 _"_ Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, in just a few moments _'The Mysteria of Magic'_ will begin shortly. As a reminder, no phones, cameras or video cameras are allowed during the presentation. If a monkey or talking parrot sees you doing so they will ask you to put it away or go outside. Thank you. _"_ A male voice says through the speakers.

Around the room whispered to each other asking their partners if they heard right. However, that was ignored when the stage lights were bright and the red velvet curtains are moving.

Some dramatic music is playing as the background and the people's attention is now on the stage. Purple-hued smoke filled the stage. A moment later the smoke swirled and all of it condensed together in the center of the stage to form a large sphere of purple smoke. Then a second later the smoke dissipates and in that place a teenager, who looks around sixteen came to view.

She is wearing a white puffy long sleeve shirt that was under a black corset, a black leather circle skirt that went about mid-thigh, purple translucent stockings and simple black leather boots that went above her ankles and has two inch heels. Her straight, long, black hair was up in a ponytail that was held by a large purple bow, her bangs were swept to her left side. Also she was wearing a simple black domino mask, but under certain light it was seen as a very dark purple. Her light peach skin looked flawless and soft under the light.

"Thank you for coming to my-" Mysteria begins however the curtain behind her moves and the sound of cough is heard. "Excuse me, I mean _our_ show. So without further delay let the show begin!"

At that the room became completely dark in the next few seconds. When the lights came back on the curtains are open. The background was set to look like a desert in the night, the sky is littered with stars and the full moon. The audience thought that the background was really well done since the stars and moon looked so real.

In the center of the room there is a table that is covered by red velvet table cloth and on top of the table there's an ancient looking golden lamp. In front of the table, there is a purple Persian rug with blue and gold designs laying there. Mysteria was standing casually in front of the table, covering the lamp from view from the audience.

She looks back at the audience and waved at them. "As you can see, I have transported all of your guys to the desert where the Arabian Nights take place. For those that do not know what that is, it is basically a series of stories. Buuuuut… I won't get into details. It might take me 1001 nights to tell the complete story." At that the audience chuckled. "But, there is a part of the story that I will mention." Mysteria announces and that caught the audience's attention. "In one of the stories, it mentions of a magical being known as the genie. I have the honor to know one." The younger audience 'ooh' in awe. "Let me present you… the Genie of the LAMP!" She says dramatically as she moves to the side to reveal the lamp.

In the background, crickets are chirping.

Mysteria put on a nervous smile, but then seems to remember what she forgot to do. "Of course, I am so forgetful. In order for Genie to get out of the lamp, I must rub it."

Mysteria then grabs the lamp and gently rubs it. Soon blue smoke was coming out of the spout and Mysteria's hands are shaking as the lamp seems to move. The smoke increases in volume and became very large to the point that it blocked Mysteria. A blue figure came out with its hands over him in a stretching motion. His skin was blue in color, he has a black goatee, a small tail of hair in the center of his almost bald head, and red sash is wrapped around his hips, however below that, he had no legs but a trail of blue smoke that came out from the lamp.

"Ahhhh- Oi!" Genie exclaims. "After ten thousand years, I still get a crick in the neck!" Genie complains as he take off his head and turns it around and then puts it back and lets out a sigh of relief. "Now that's better."

"Genie~ we have an audience." Mysteria reminds her blue skinned friend.

"Oh. OHHH!" He then composes himself and faces the audience. "I'm the impressive…" He then becomes at a larger size. "The often imitated but never duplicated..." At that he turns to a regular size as he floats next to Mysteria and makes copies of himself surround them and the copies say 'duplicated'. "The Genie of the Lamp!" At that the copies turns themselves into clapping hands, while Genie pretends to be bashful. That cause the audience to cheer and clap.

Genie made bashful motion with his hand that said 'oh, stop it, you're making me blush' which made the audience chuckle.

In a second the clapping hands disappear in a puff of blue smoke and Genie disappear for a moment but then reappears and this time he is standing next to Mysteria. Yes, people, Genie has legs now that are covered with blue baggy sweats and had golden shoes that were curled in the front.

"That was cool." Artemis comments to Wally.

"Psh… advance holograms and smoke." Wally replies. "But yes, that was cool." Artemis smirked at that.

"So, what are we going to do today, Mysti?" Genie asks.

"Hmm… how about…" Mysteria starts as she does a thinking pose but then turns her head down towards the carpet beside. "Oh, let's make a magic carpet!"

"With what carpet, woman?!" Genie exclaims. "I don't see- oh." The audience chuckle again as Genie exaggerates.

"Well, let's wait no more." Mysteria says as she makes a wand appear out of thin air and is now on her hand. "With the power of this wand that I bought in the magic store." That cause some giggles. "I bring this carpet to LIFE!"

At first nothing happened but then the carpet started shaking, but it became still for a second before half of it rose up.

"BWAHAHA! It's ALIVE!" Mysteria exclaims but then stops. "Wait, wrong show, but who cares. IT'S ALIIIIVVVEEE!" That made the people laugh.

But then the crowd became once again silent as Carpet rose completely to the ground and start walking zombie-like with the top corners of the golden tassels acting like hands, and the lower portion like legs.

"Mysti, I don't want to alarm you but I think you made a zombie." Genie whispers loudly as he puts his hand next to his lips for acting purposes. The people chuckle.

Mysteria looks at Carpet with a contemplating look on her face as her hands are in her hips. "You think so?"

In that moment, Carpet fell to the ground but he is worming his way around the stage. That made the people laugh.

"Yeah, I think so." Genie replies to her as if she was dumb.

"Nah, I think Carpet here just needs some personality." Mysteria then moves her wand to Carpet as waves it. "I give thee, Carpet an awesome personality!"

Carpet was still as it falls to the ground and then jumps back up. He looks to the crowd and waves one of his golden tassels of to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen… this has never been seen before in over thousands of years. I present you the magic carpet!"

The audience started cheering and that made Carpet bow and then seem like he was giving air kisses to the audience.

When the clapping subsides, Mysteria addresses the audience. "Now, everyone knows that magic carpets fly. Now Carpet." She says looking at Carpet. "Are you up for that challenge?" Carpet nods and pretends to flex imaginary muscles. "Alright, fly Carpet."

At that Carpet pretends to stretch and does boxer movements and shakes a bit. The audience chuckles at the display.

Then Carpet jumps up but he floats in place and start flying around Genie and Mysteria.

The audience 'oooh's' and starts clapping. Then Carpet lands next to Mysteria and then makes hand gestures to her and Genie.

"Rugman are you sure?" Genie asks and Carpet just nods. "In that case, ladies first." Genie says as he bows before Mysteria.

"Why thank you, Genie." Mysteria says and Carpet lowers himself to be flat on the floor. She sits closer to the front and sits on her knees. Meanwhile Genie sits behind her Indian style.

Carpet then slowly levitates and then glides away from the stage towards the audience. That made the audience go 'whoa' and had awed expressions.

Carpet continues flying over the audience and Genie and Mysteria wave their hands at the loving audience.

Mysteria then cups her hands together and from her hands something white is glowing inside. When Carpet is as high as he can go, without having Genie or Mysteria bumping their heads to the ceiling, he starts circling around. When they are gaining a bit of speed, Mysteria separates her hands and stretches her arms to be opposite of her. Then from her hands small balls of white light came out of her hands. It looks like if stars are really coming out of her hands and disappearing before it reaches the audience.

Youthful children stretch their arms up hoping to get one of the stars while the rest clap at the extraordinary performance.

"How do you explain that?" Artemis jabs at Wally while clapping.

"..." Wally is silent searching in his mind some logical explanation. "... super advanced technology." He then shrugs as he claps watching as Carpet goes back to the stage and in a blue puff of smoke Genie is transformed into a female flight attendant.

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all of your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop. Thank you. Goodbye now. Goodbye. Goodbye. Thank you. Goodbye." Flight attendant Genie says as Mysteria stands up and then steps down from Carpet.

"Now how's that for new flying transportation." Genie says as he reverts back to his regular self, looking smug.

"Let's hear a round of applause for Carpet!" Mysteria exclaims and people are clapping and cheering. Carpet made the same motion that Genie did when he was acting to be bashful.

The audience laughed at that.

"Genie." Mysteria announces as the cheers subside. "You know what I feel like?"

"I don't know, what Mysti?" Genie asks.

"I like a type of magic godparent." She says. "So, for our next act I need volunteers."

The children all raised their hands, some shy and others very bold.

"Hmm… I wish I could have all the little ones up here, but I can only bring one to stage." Mysteria says a bit forlorn but then then cups her hand. "Abu! Iago! Come over here!"

"Coming! Coming! Don't be so impatient!" A squawky voice is heard from the side of the stage. The flapping of wings is heard and soon a red parrot appears with a brown monkey hanging from his claws. "You need to lay off of the bananas, Abu!" The red parrots yells with a huff as he lands on the table.

The monkey, Abu, looked indignant and made some defensive noises while pointing at Iago. When he finished Iago looked indignant as well. "Scrawny! I am not scrawny! For your information I work out. I mean look me! I am the picture of health." Iago exclaims as he flexed his wings in a body builder pose.

"Stop fighting, guys. We have an audience." Mysteria says to them.

Abu starts pointing at Iago who in turns points at Abu. "I don't care who started it, but it's over now. Okay?" She says as she pokes their foreheads. "Now can the two of you tell me what kind of kid I should bring up the stage?"

"Not a bratty one, that's for sure." Iago says with a huff.

Abu then says something in monkey.

"Hmm…true one kid is not enough. So in that case I would need a boy and a girl. Thanks Abu." Mysteria smiles as she pats his head and then pats Iago. "You too, Iago."

"Shall Carpet and I bring in the lucky kids?" Genie asks to her.

"Sure. Alright, kids that want to be on stage please raise your hand." At that many kids start raising their hands once again, some of them shouting 'me'.

Genie and Carpet both fly above the audience looking. Genie had his legs replaced with a tail of smoke.

Soon, Carpet and Genie brought in a little girl and a boy who looked around five on the stage. Courtesy of Carpet giving them a ride.

Both kids were very enthusiastic as they set foot on stage. Genie and Carpet lead them where Mysteria was standing, waiting for them.

"Hi, little ones. What are your names?" She asks sweetly.

"Andy/Emily." Both kids say at the same time and the audience chuckled at that.

"Alright. So you guys know that I feel like a magic godparent now. Do you know what I want to do?" Mysteria asks them. They both shake their heads. "Well, how would you guys like if you became royalty."

The girl was really happy as she jumped in place. "Can you make me a princess?"

"I certainly can."

"Can I be a king?" The boy asks.

"Hmm… Genie, what do you think?" Mysteria asks her blue companion.

"Well, he is still small. A prince will be more appropriate."

"Is becoming a prince still cool?"

"Yeah, okay." The boy says.

"Who wants to go first?" I ask.

"Let her go first. Momma always says 'ladies first'." The audience awed at the sweet gesture.

"That is very nice of you, Andy." Mysteria says as she pats his head. "Okay Emily, to make you a princess you need to dress like one. Tell me do you know what princess you want to be or do you want me to make it a surprise."

"Ooo, I don't know." Emily says as she bites her thumb in an adorable way.

"Pick the surprise, girly." Iago says. "Mysteria's surprises are always the best."

"Oh okay. I'll pick your surprise." Emily nods.

"Alright, but before I begin, what is your favorite color?"

"Pink!" She exclaims excitedly.

Mysteria nods at that. "Okay make your arms like this." Mysteria demonstrates as she stretches her arms apart, making her body making a 'T' shape.

Emily did just that.

"Now close your eyes." Emily obeys. Mysteria then stands behind Emily and waves her wand above the small child. Soon white smoke pours out of the wand and covers Emily from sight. Then the smoke disappears Emily is shown wearing a pink princess dress.

It basically resembles the pink dress that Lottie from the Disney version from 'The Princess and the Frog' uses when she was a child. Except that it has more glitter to make it more 'pretty'.

The audience clapped and 'whoa' at the trick. At the sound of clapping, Emily opens her eyes and saw her dress and squealed happily.

"This is so pretty! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Mysteria says with a soft smile. "However, a princess needs her crown." With a flick of her hands a crown made of gold and pink gems appears on her right hand and then puts it on the young girl's head. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me hear an around of applause for our Princess Emily!"

Many people clapped while some cheered.

Mysteria put her hands in front of her and soon the audience quieted down. "Now, we still need our prince. Genie?"

"Got ya." He then turns himself into professional dresser with a measure tape around him. "What kind of prince do you want to be, Andy?"

"One that doesn't wear tights!" He replies with a cheeky smile and that made the audience laugh at that.

"Then I know just the thing." Genie replies as he uses the measuring tape and wraps it around him to make a bow around his chest but then he pulls it out and in a blink of an eye, Andy had become an Arabian prince with light beige clothing with golden trims and a cape and his hat/turban. "Ooh, I like it! Muy macho!"

At that the audience claps again with awe. The change of clothes was so fast that they couldn't believe that it all happen in a second or less.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Andy says as he looks at his outfit.

"Hmm… I feel like something is missing." Genie says but then snaps his fingers. "Ah yes, mode of transportation. Abu?"

The purple vest and fez wearing monkey was protesting while Genie uses his magic to transport him to the floor beside. "How about an elephant transporting you, Prince Andy?"

"That would be cool." Andy says.

"Say no more." Genie says as he returns to his regular clothing and points at Abu. "Esalalumbo shimin Dumbo!" Abu shrieks as he is covered by blue smoke which increases in size before it all disappears in a second and instead of a monkey, an elephant was in his place. Abu the elephant trumpets his truck at the audience to hear.

The audience gasp in awe as they all start cheering and clapping in which Abu just flaps his ears and lifts his fez with his trunk as greeting to the audience.

"You look great Abu." Mysteria says as she comes over and takes his trunk in her hand.

"Hey! Princess Emily should also have her own mode of transportation!" Iago squeaks as he flies to sit on the magician's shoulder.

"You're right." Mysteria says and walks next to Emily as she puts her arm around her. "How would you like a carriage pulled by a horse?"

Her eyes brightened. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"Since you said so nicely, I will." Mysteria says and from out of nowhere she pulls an apple out of Emily's ear.

"Wow!" Emily says as touches her ear.

"I will turn this apple into a carriage." Mysteria announces.

"But I thought it was only on pumpkins?" Emily asks innocently.

"Well, a pumpkin is too big for your ear." Mysteria replies and that cause the audience to chuckle.

"Ohhh…" Emily says in realization.

"Iago, please put the apple over there." Mysteria commands as she puts at an empty space of the stage. Iago did just that and flies to sit on the table once again.

Then Mysteria waves the wand that is still on her hand and then flicks it in the apple's direction. Smoke comes out of the wand and covers the apple, but then the smoke rises and changes into a larger spherical shape.

Then a second later the smoke dissipates and in place of an apple there was an open carriage that could fit two people. The carriage was white and shined like a pearl while the decorations on the carriage had a golden shine to them. It looks like it would have cost a fortune to make a carriage like that.

The audience claps at the appearance of the new prop, but Mysteria raises her hand to silence them. "There is still one thing left to do. The carriage still needs a horse." She informs and then turns to look back at Iago. "Iago~" She says sweetly.

"No way! I'm outta here! AH!" Iago yells as he tries to fly away but then is trapped by what seems like a hologram of a purple hand that is produced by the wand. Iago struggles from the 'hand's' grip on him.

"Now now, Iago." Mysteria tsks at him. "It will only last for a while. Plus you are doing it for a good cause, right Emily?" She then winks at the little girl who understands as she nods and look at the trapped parrot.

Emily looks at Iago with puppy-eyes. "Argh, fine! Turn me into a horse then." He says reluctantly.

The hand puts him in front of the carriage and Iago just fluffs his feathers and looking away with his beak held high.

Once again the wand produces smoke and covers the parrot and it changes shape before it disappears. Iago was no longer a parrot but a white beautiful stallion.

Iago the stallion then trots in place and lets out a neigh. The audience claps and cheers once again at the fantastic feat that even the most logical of people are perplexed at the stunt.

"Whoa he looks so pretty!" Emily squeals as she claps her hands.

Iago just then holds a pose that could only be interpreted as pride as his head is held back and his right foreleg is held up.

The audience chuckles a bit at the horse's personality.

Meanwhile, with all the tricks that happens and more, the Young Justice team all keep vigilant around, searching for the individual that plans to rob Mysteria.

Two members in particular with magical backgrounds were a bit unsure of the performance. In their core they feel the familiar tingle that real magic is at place, but it was at a minimum and not threatening. But they choose to brush it off at the moment, because of the lack of evidence and certainty.

* * *

AN: Does anybody recognize some Aladdin references?

I would like to thank **hauntingwolf** for reviewing. :D


	3. Encounter with Young Justice

Chapter 3: Encounter with Young Justice

Normal POV

"Thank you! You all have been a wonderful audience!" Mysteria exclaims through the cheering and clapping crowd.

"You have been a fabulous audience! Tell you what, you're the best audience in the whole world. Take care of yourselves! Good night, Alice! Adios, amigos!" Genie says as he waves at them.

The curtains falls as Mysteria and the rest of her group wave in parting.

When they are out of view the speakers went off. "Please exit in a calm and orderly manner. Just follow the yellow path." Genie's voice announces.

The people became confused went the lights were still dimmed but then later were happily surprised when the ground below them glowed yellow and form a path that lead them to the exit.

The people around chatted happily saying that they are going to recommend their friends and family to watch the unique performance. It was a never before seen performance that surely only a very talented magician could pull off.

" _Aqualad, what do we do?"_ Miss Martian asks through the telepathic link.

" _We all stay here. If the person we are looking for wants the money this would be a perfect time."_ The Atlantian responds.

" _I see two figures going through the hall where the dressing rooms are. And they do not look like either Mysteria or Genie."_ Artemis says as she narrows her eyes.

" _Miss Martian and Robin, head there covertly. We will be right behind you."_

" _Roger."_ Robin says as he uses his ninja skills to stick in the shadows while heading towards the hallway. M'gann just looks around making sure no one was watching and changes into her camouflage mode and flies over there silently.

"Well, Genie I think today's performance was quite successful." Mysteria says as she and Genie walk towards the hallway. The two heroes make sure that they are not seen or heard as the hide in their surroundings.

"Quite successful?! Are you kidding me? This one is as great as the rest always are." Genie says matter-of-factly. "You shouldn't doubt in yourself."

"I know, but it's just…" Mysteria sighs as she hugs herself.

"You miss them." Genie says sympathetically as he pulls her in a one arm hug.

"There isn't a day that I don't. Living without them is just really hard."

"Hey, I know it is. But tell you what. We can go eat whatever you like. You don't need to cook. My treat." Genie says with a smile, trying to cheer up his friend.

"With everyone, right?"

"Of course. C'mon, Abu, Iago and Carpet must be there already waiting for us." Genie says as he pulls her along.

However, in that moment M'gann moves from the ceiling and that made Mysteria immediately stop and look at M'gann's direction.

The Martian made sure to stay still as Mysteria looks directly at M'gann's eyes through her domino mask.

Genie looks at Mysteria confused as he sees Mysteria stare at the ceiling. He looks where she is looking and also sees directly into the Martian's eyes.

" _Um, Robin, I think my cover is blown."_ Miss Martian says nervously.

" _Don't worry, just don't move. They aren't planning in attacking."_ Robin replies as he moves his hand towards his utility belt.

"Come on Genie. We need to go." Mysteria says as she towards around as if nothing happen. Genie went along with it and both walked away. However, when M'gann moved again, white smoke surrounds the hallway, preventing them from seeing anything in front of them.

" _Aqualad, the hallway is full of smoke and we can't see a thing. I think Mysteria caught us following her."_ M'gann says as she moves the smoke away from her.

" _We will come after you. Stay where you are."_

" _Wait, I see another three men heading towards the hallway."_

" _We will split up. Rocket, Artemis and Zatanna are going to enter through the stage. The rest of us will continue through the hallway."_ Aqualad orders. There is voices of agreement and everyone went to their parts. By then, they are the only ones in the theater.

Mysteria and Genie are already at the door of the dressing room. "I wonder who could have been following us?" Mysteria asks out loud before opening the door.

The room was dark.

"Wait, did you say that the rest were already here?" Mysteria asks Genie confused as she turns on the lights with a switch.

"They are." A man says. He was wearing dark clothes that consists of baggy pants and hoodie. The man next to him also wears the same thing. However, the man who hasn't spoken had a cage in his hand which contains an unconscious Abu and Iago.

"What did you do to them?!" Mysteria yells as she is about to lunge at them, but then the main man points a gun in her direction. That causes for her to stop.

Then she and Genie feel other guns pressed at their backs and they turn around seeing three men that are also dressed in a similar fashion.

"Put your hands in the air." The main guy orders.

Both targeted individuals raise their hands and the people behind them lead them inside the room. One of them closes the door behind them, but they didn't notice that it was slightly ajar.

"What do you want?" Mysteria says emotionless.

"The money."

Mysteria sighs dramatically as she rolls her eyes. "Of course. Well, then if you want money so bad, then get a job!" She yells angrily.

"Bitch!" He says as he slaps her face which causes her head to turn to the side. There is now a red spot where her face was hit. Genie clenches his teeth, but when he sees Mysteria, he stays still knowing she has it under control. "We want the money that you got from your stupid magic show."

"You could have been more specific." Mysteria deadpans. "Well, the money's in that trunk. Allow us to open it." Mysteria says as she takes a step forward, but then stops when the gun is pointed at her forehead.

"Like hell you're doing that. For all I know, there is some sort of weapon. Kyle, you go open it."

"Yes, Boss." Kyle replies as he put his gun on his pants and walks towards the trunk that Mysteria pointed. It was an old brown wooden chest that had gold metal surrounding it. It reminded of people of the stereotype pirate treasure chest.

He goes on his knees and tries to open it, but it does not budge. "Boss, it doesn't open." Kyle says as he struggles.

"It won't open with just one person." Mysteria informs and every thug is staring at her. "That's why I said 'us'. Two people need to open it."

"Now, why is that?" The boss says not believing her.

"That trunk has sensors. It will open if it senses four hands. Two on each front side of the trunk. I thought it was a pretty smart move so that the money won't be stolen." Mysteria muses.

The boss just narrows his eyes at Mysteria, before ordering Gus to open it with Kyle.

Both kneeling men open the trunk as the lady told them and it did open. However, there was nothing inside.

"Where's the money?!" The boss says as he points at the gun at her head once again.

"It's also a trick box. I forgot to mention it." Mysteria says unfazed with the gun still pointing at her head.

"How does the money appear?!" The boss says impatiently as he pushes the gun to her forehead.

"Close it again. Knock on it three times and then open it again like what you did before." She says dully.

Kyle and Gus, did just that, but when the chest open they were pulled in by giant tentacles and sucked inside of the trunk which closes as it devours the two men.

The trunk rattles a bit, before staying still.

The boss is now shocked and his hand trembles as he points gun at Mysteria while taking a step back. "What happened to my men?"

Mysteria just smirks.

That causes the man to unclick the safety of the gun. Mysteria's smirk slowly disappears. "You know, if you do not leave now. I will hurt you." She says in a bored fashion. "My hands are getting tired. Can I put them down?"

"NO! Leave them up or I'll shoot!" He threatens.

However, the door opens slowly, but no one appears to notice. Then when the boss makes a move towards Mysteria, he is hit by some invisible force and is knocked unconscious.

However, Mysteria is slightly surprised at the events as well as Genie, but the other two turn around to see what had hit them.

They saw no one.

The man holding the cage puts it down next to him, which unknowing puts it on a still Carpet. Carpets sneakily slides away without the two men noticing,

By that time, Abu was conscious and looks around at the situation before him. He quickly puts his hand on his purple vest and grabs a needle and bobby pin and starts picking the lock. In a few seconds, the lock is open and he drags an unconscious Iago out towards a place where they cannot be seen: under the chair with a blanket over them.

Carpet then slides away and goes back to where he was before.

Mysteria and Genie see that Abu and Iago are safe. They both let their arms down as start cracking their knuckles.

"You should have never come here." Mysteria threatens at the two remaining thugs.

However, before Mysteria or Genie react, one of the thugs shot at Genie, but a pink force field protected him from any injury.

That gave Mysteria the distraction to make a powerful upper-cut to the other thug which made him unconscious. However, the other thug was wrapped in rope after an incantation was heard.

Mysteria then was still before saying, "Reveal yourselves."

Slowly, Aqualad, Robin, Zatanna, and Rocket showed themselves as they open the door.

"I mean all of you." She says tensely as she crosses her arms across her chest.

Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis and Kid Flash also appeared as they walk through the door.

Mysteria all look at them with suspicion through her domino mask, before sighing. "Thanks for the help. I really appreciate it." She finally responds earnestly.

"It's our job." Aqualad says as he nods at her.

"Well, thank you anyways." Genie says with his carefree smile as he eagerly shakes Aqualad's hand. Kaldur was just plain confused at the action but his eyes widen when he sense the magic coming from him.

"I'm sorry, but by any chance do you practice the mystic arts?" Aqualad asks as he breaks his hand from Genie.

Genie became serious for a bit before smiling again. "Of course I do. How did you know?"

"I felt the magic." Aqualad responds.

"Ah, I felt yours too. It's been awhile since I've encounter your people's magic. It's quite fascinating."

"You went to Atlantis and never told me? You wound me." Mysteria says as she pretends being hurt as she touches her heart.

"Eh, well, it was a very long time ago." Genie responds with a shrug.

"Wait, so if you practice magic, then the whole show was real. Like in _real_ magic?" Miss Martian says a bit excitedly.

"Of course, our purpose is to give the people the feel of authentic magic being performed." Mysteria says. "The perfect cover of using our abilities."

"Told you." Conner whispers to Zatanna, who had a sheepish smile on her face.

"Okay, if all that is real. Does that mean that blue man here is really a genie?" Kid Flash says as he scoffs at the idea. Artemis just slaps his arm as she gives him a look.

"Of course I'm a genie. I mean, _hellooo_ ~" Genie says as he change his legs into a tail of smoke and in his hands his lamp appears and makes gestures at them to make a point. And then he changes into smoke and gives the lamp to Mysteria and disappears inside. "Does that answer your question, nonbeliever?" Genie says as he blows a raspberry from the spout of the lamp. Then in a trail of smoke, he appears once again, this time next to Mysteria.

The speedster has a fish out of water expression. But he quickly shakes it off. "Okay, Genie is a genie. Then does that mean you made your three wishes or something?" He casually asks.

"I did. For my last wish, I freed Genie." Mysteria responds with a soft smile.

"Freed?" Superboy asks.

"Genies are prisoners in their lamps. And when someone has their lamp they are slaves for their masters until they have said their three wishes. After that, they are prisoners once again and the cycle repeats all over again." Mysteria informs.

"I will forever be happy because of that wish." Genie says as he wraps his arm around her. "I have traveled and saw the world because of you. However, despite all that, you have become family for me."

Mysteria just puts her head on his shoulder, smiling softly. "You are also family to me." However she composed herself and pushed Genie behind her as she stood before the Young Justice team. "I know all of you didn't come here because of some coincidence. Who sent you here?" She demands.

"We did." Robin states.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you." Mysteria says. "But I won't push it. I just want you guys to leave. You can take the thugs away, if you want. However, I want your silence most of all. You shall not speak to anyone that what we do is real magic or of Genie. But I have a feeling that whoever sent you, will want to know. This person may know, but just to let you know, I won't be happy about it. But if someone _unfavorable_ finds out, I will not hesitate to put a spell on all of you." She threatens as she points at them.

"What kind of spell?" Zatanna says defiantly. "Whatever spells you cast, I can repeal it." She says confidently.

"No offence, but I can sense the magic in you. You are nowhere near my level. You chant when performing any spell. I do not need to do that." Mysteria states plainly.

Zatanna's face was burning in anger and impulsively says, _**"Epor eit reh pu!"**_ Suddenly the rope that was near Mysteria wraps around her tightly. However, Mysteria looks unfazed. Her eyes glowed white and fire consumes the ropes without affecting the true powerful sorceress.

"Burn!" Genie says as he changes his face to look like Kelso from 'That 70's Show'. But then composes himself as he coughs and changes back looking a bit awkward.

"As you can see, you still have many years, decades to practice." Mysteria deadpans as she wipes off imaginary dust from her shoulder. "Heed my warning." She says to all of them.

"Gosh, you sound like you are an old lady." Kid mutters.

Mysteria faces him and Kid actually had the face to look guilty. "Anyhow, will you leave with or without the criminals?"

"We were told to apprehend them." Aqualad says, being the calm mediator.

"Very well." Mysteria raises her left hand and snaps her fingers. Soon the trunk near them shakes violently and the lid opens and expels two unconscious men. "They also came in with the other three." Mysteria explains.

Wordlessly, the team left with the criminals in tow and leaving the magical duo.

When they got out of the door, a yellow path appeared before them. Aqualad follows the path. It lead to the back entrance of the theater, which opens to an empty alley.

"Mysteria is certainly nice." Zatanna says sarcastically. "She led us to an alley."

"Actually, it was considerate of her. Leading us here would have allowed us privacy and unwanted public attention." Aqualad states defending Mysteria.

"Yeah, right here, civilians can't see us. Let's just tie them up and call the cops to pick them up." Robin offers.

Aqualad agrees to that and when that was finished, they all headed to where the Zeta-tube is located and transported back to Mt. Justice.

* * *

AN: Thank you **orangeporqupine** for reviewing. You're awesome! :D

Next chapter, Klarion will finally make an appearance. :3


	4. Encountering Klarion Bleak

Chapter 4: Encountering Klarion Bleak

Reina's POV

"Guys, you can come out now." I say.

Abu and Iago got out from their hiding place and Carpet just stands up from his place.

"That was close." Iago says as he flies to perch on the back of the chair.

I take off my mask and put it on top of the table and with a thought my clothes changes into a pair of skinny jeans, a red long-sleeves turtle neck shirt and a simple black blazer in a proof of smoke. I still had my black leather boots tucked in my jeans and my high ponytail still intact, but I got rid of the bow.

"Yeah, no kidding." I say as I lick my lips. "Though, I'm not sure if what we told them was the right thing."

"Well, I think the Atlantian is a good guy." Genie adds. "He's trustworthy."

"Yes, I trust him and I would go as far as trusting the others, but one." I say as I cross my arms.

"Let me guess, the other magic girl?" Iago says knowingly. "Though I don't blame you. She is kinda impulsive. I mean, you tell her the truth and she ties ya up."

" _Kinda like someone we know."_ Abu says as he stands on top of the table.

"Hey! I take offense to that! I am _so_ not like her!" Iago huffs as he crosses his wings in front of him.

"Well, you do get grouchy when someone points out your flaws." Genie says poking fun. The talking parrot gets flustered as looks away while grumbling to himself.

I just shake my head at their antics. "Guys, let's just walk around and see some of Gotham while it's still daylight." I say and I put on some shades. "I'll have to put an invisibility spell on you Carpet." I say as look at him. He nods in understanding and when I touched him, he became invisible, but he was still visible to us.

I look at Genie and see that he morphed into a regular looking man. He has all of his basic body structure, facial hair and his small amount of hair on his head, but he was wearing jeans, dark yellow work boots, a red belt, light blue t-shirt under a dark blue windbreaker jacket. And the most important thing, his skin was a light tan instead of blue.

I nod in approval and I made my shoulder bag appear from the pocket dimension I created where I keep my personal items and put it on.

"Let's go." I say and in that moment Abu jumps on my back and moves to sit on my shoulder and clings onto the back of my neck. Iago just flies to perch on Genie's shoulder.

Genie opens the door for me and I go on ahead with Carpet following behind. Then finally Genie comes out with Iago.

I hear the familiar clicking of locks as the door closes. A spell that I put in, just in case someone does try to get in. Not matter what, the room will be completely locked down not letting anybody else come in once everyone leaves the room.

* * *

"Gotham can have it's nice moments." I state as we walk along the almost empty park. The snow was slowing melting as in around a month, spring will soon come.

"Yeah, sure, until someone tries to mug us!" Iago says as huffs while looking around.

"Pessimistic as ever, Iago." I reply.

"Hey! There's a reason why Gotham has the highest crime rate. You'll never know who's lurking in the shadows." Iago says as he puts a wing in front of his beak trying to act mysterious.

"True, but there is still daylight. We don't need to worry about that now, plus if someone did try to mug us, they don't have a chance against me." I say confidently.

"True." Iago says as he finally calms down.

I look beside and see Carpet lazily flying beside us. "Carpet, you can fly around for ten minutes if you want. We'll be here." I say as point at the empty playground with a large jungle gym.

Carpet nods excitedly as he waves before zooming high in the sky and I can see him circling around the large park and to the nearby streets.

We all walk on the playground and I just stand there watching but then sprinting towards the monkey bars and start swinging. Abu gets off my shoulder as he joins me.

When I made to the other end, I swing again to the beginning. I land on my feet and sat on the bench that was nearby. Genie was already sitting there but Iago had already flown away and joining Abu in whatever activity they were doing. Soon, Carpet flies down as he sees Abu and Iago and joins in with them.

We sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

It was like that for several minutes, until I felt an unknown magical disturbance nearby.

Genie seems to sense it too as he looks towards where we both feel it.

It came from above the playground.

"Come over here, now!" I yell at them as I stand up from the bench. Carpet must have sense my panic as he quickly scoops up Abu and Iago and flies toward us.

I put myself in front of them. I touched everyone and we all became invisible to the world except for each other.

A black and red portal appears from the top of the playground a few seconds later. Then a dark figure appears out of it. He floats down gracefully and lands on top of the slide's plastic roof.

He is a boy around my age. He is wearing a black suit with black dress shoes; a white dress shirt is seen under his black coat that has long wide sleeves, and a black tie. He has a slim figure, pale skin and has black spiked upwards hair which in my opinion looks like he has horns. On a closer look, I see that he is holding a unique orange-brown, white and black striped cat with strange red eyes.

However, I can tell that he is very powerful. His magic aura is really strong. Stronger than Jafar's.

"What shall we do, Teekl?" The boy asks to his cat. I could also sense a strong and supernatural aura on the cat, if it even is a cat. The boy jumps down and lands slowly on the ground, defying gravity.

He then looks at our direction and I can see his smirk on his face. "You know if you don't show yourself, I'll come after you." The boy says.

I look at Genie and the rest and made the motion to be quiet.

A second later, I made myself visible, while the rest were still invisible physically and made sure to be undetectable magically. "Sorry for being rude. It's just I have never encounter such a strong magical aura such as yours." I say calmly as I take a few steps towards him.

I see his face became still for a moment. A second later his mouth opens a bit slightly and his eyes widen a bit in what I think is shock or awe.

Klarion's POV

The powerful magic aura that I sensed when entering Gotham stands before me.

I did not imagine that it would have been a human girl. A very pretty human girl. She had all the feminine curves all in the perfect places, her raven black hair was perfect and she has flawless peach colored skin. However, I couldn't see her eyes since they were covered by some sort of eye-wear, which I vaguely remember being called as shades. Physically, she looks to be around my age.

" _Klarion, you are staring too much at the girl."_ Teekl says to me telepathically.

I quickly stand straighter and put Teekl on my shoulders as I take a few steps towards the girl.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I say as I fix my coat feeling smug. "Your aura is strong as well. One of the strongest I have met actually."

" _I'll_ take that as a compliment." She repeats my words as she puts her hands on her hips with a hint of a smirk of her face. "May I know your name?" She asks casually.

"Klarion Bleak at your service." I say as a bow a bit like the gentleman I have been taught to be with the fairer gender. "And this is Teekl." I say after standing straight and point to my familiar.

"Hello." She says with a smile. "Well, I don't really see portals appear every day. What brings you here to Gotham?" She asks as she puts her hands behind her back while tilting her head a bit to the side.

That looks cute on her.

" _Klarion, stop gawking."_

" _Oh shut it Teekl. No one invited you to read my mind."_

" _I don't need to read your mind for that."_

"Well…?" She asks still looking at me, interrupting me from arguing with Teekl.

"I'm just visiting. Most likely cause some mischief some time later." I say.

"Is that so? Well have fun doing that." She says as she takes a few steps back. "I'll see you around, Klarion?" She asks as she puts her finger under her chin.

I feel myself nodding. She smiles mischievously as she turns a walks away. "Later, Klarion." She says. Before my eyes, her body is engulfed in a dark purple light and her form changes into something smaller.

In a second, the light disappears and the girl has changed into a raven and in a few flaps she flies away into the more crowded city.

That was very advanced magic. She is amazing…

" _Klarion."_

"What do you want, Teekl?" I said a bit annoyed at her for interrupting my thoughts of the girl.

" _It's not what I want but what you forgot to ask."_

"What do you…?" I trail off before putting my hand on my head, almost wanted to pull my hair. "Curses! I forgot to ask for her name!"

* * *

AN: Thank you **ChocoholicDiabetic1412** and **orangeporqupine** for reviewing. You guys are amazing and as promised Klarion made an appearance.


	5. Going for Some Dinner Pizza

Chapter 5: Going for Some Dinner Pizza

I fly above the streets of Gotham, looking for the alley where I directed the team of heroes to leave.

Finding it, I land in the back of the alley. Looking around, I see no one coming in. Thinking of changing into my human form, the dark purple light covers me and in a few seconds I'm back to normal.

I walk towards where the door is and I wave my hand in front of me to unlock it and it opens for me as I head inside. Once inside I run towards the dressing room and I stop, seeing that they are all there.

I let out a sigh of relief as I close the door and slide down it with a heavy thump.

"That was a close one kid." Genie says as he and the rest come closer.

"Yeah. Thankfully you saw the signal I made when I put my hands behind me. I'm so glad we made secret hand gestures in case we couldn't talk to one another." I say as I get up.

"Though, was it just me or were you flirting with that boy?" Iago asks a bit smugly on my opinion.

My cheeks feel a little warmer. "I wasn't flirting with him. I was just acting so that he wouldn't suspect about you guys." I defended a bit too quickly.

"Sure you were." Iago says in an I-don't-believe-you voice.

"Someone has a _crush~_ " Genie sing-songs as he makes his lashes bigger and blinks rapidly. However, he turns back to normal and puts a hand on my shoulder. "But being serious, I felt his power and he is incredibly strong. But that isn't what concerns me. His magic is composed mainly of dark properties."

"I know. I sensed that in him. Yet…" I trail off as I look into space. "I'm not afraid of him. Compared to the other bad sorcerers I've met, I don't feel threatened by Klarion, a little wary, but I didn't feel like he wanted to hurt me." I say as I look at them.

"I don't know him at all, but I just want you to be careful _if_ and _when_ you see him again." Genie says as he pats my shoulder before moving away.

It went back to normal after that. Klarion was temporally forgotten to all of them. Or that is how it seems to me.

However, I couldn't forget about him. There is something about him that catches my attention. I just hope that it won't get me and more importantly _them_ into trouble.

* * *

"What a day of hard work!" Iago exclaims pretending to be tired from a difficult day of work.

" _You hardly do any hard work."_ Abu accuses Iago as he is holding onto my neck.

"Say that to my face you banana face!" Iago exclaims preparing to fight.

"Hey! Stop it the both of you." I state in my firm tone as I look both of them.

They point at each other saying at the same time 'He started it'.

It's a regular occurrence that these two quarrel with each other. So it is up to me to stop them from going too far.

"Hey, as a successful first day, let's go out to eat. Reina's choice." Genie says in his ever cheerful mood.

Carpet claps at that and I see the two animals smiling as they look at me.

"How does pizza sound?" I ask with a knowing smile.

"YES!"

* * *

"Carpet, go with Abu and Iago and pick a nice rooftop where we can eat in peace. Please." I say to him.

Carpet nods as he allows Abu and Iago to sit on him and both fly over the buildings of Gotham. Of course I had already put an invisibility spell on the three of them before we left the theater.

Genie changed to look more human, using the same clothing as before. Moi, doing the same thing.

We both walk out of the alley into the empty street. While we walked earlier today, I saw a promising pizzeria. That is where I'm heading.

We walked with each other having small talk, but our cheerful mood was interrupted when some shady guys started to wolf whistle at me and making kissing sounds.

I just scowl without looking at them. They are not worth getting in trouble with.

I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and see Genie holding me close with an unnatural serious look on his face. We silently walk pass them not bothering to look at them.

Genie didn't let go of me all the while we walk toward the pizzeria.

Gotham really is a shady city at night.

* * *

AN: Filler and short, I know. But next chapter will be longer.

Thank you **orangeporqupine** and **ChocoholicDiabetic1412** for reviewing.


	6. Finally Learning Her Name

Chapter 6: Finally Learning Her Name

Klarion's POV

I could not find that girl anywhere. She must have concealed herself at some point.

I wanted to go after her but I held myself back. I told myself that I could easily locate her with a simple spell. Her magic aura is so powerful, it is really easy to detect.

I tried locating her about an hour after our encounter, but had no luck of it. I threw what Teekl says a 'tantrum' in the building that I live in whenever I come to stay in Gotham.

That was hours ago. It is now nighttime and I am jumping from rooftop to rooftop bored out of my mind. I want to do some sort of mischief but I wasn't in the mood for it. I just wanted to find that girl.

If I believed in miracles I would say that right in this moment one was happening to me. It came out of nowhere. I suddenly felt the strong magical aura that had been driving me mad in not being able to find.

It came from below. I could barely detect it. But I know that it's from _her._

I look over the edge of the building and I see her. Well, the back side of her. She was next to an older man who had the audacity of putting his arm around her.

Just as I was going to conjure a fireball I hear the girl speak into the air, "You know I could sense you, Klarion."

I smirk as I see the man look around as he pulls his arm away from her.

I purposely land in front of him and I see him jump which only made my smirk larger. However, he wasn't afraid. He actually smiled at me and looks at the girl. "So this is the boy you saw in the park, eh?" He says as he nudges her.

I look at the mystery girl, which I finally notice that she didn't have her shades on her. I feel my heart speeding up a bit as I see her eyes. They are a hypnotizing dark gray, which reminds me of storm clouds which promised the imminent chaos in the heavens above.

"Yes, this is Klarion Bleak, Uncle Jean." She says with a smile which I know means mischief. I unconsciously stand straighter and from the corner of my eye, I see Teekl walking towards me. Actually, now that if I really concentrate, I can sense the magic aura that Jean was hiding. It was powerful, but it does not compare to mine.

"Ah, are you- what is your name?" I demanded before forgetting. I swear this girl has a spell on me.

She has a small smirk adorning those pink lips as she looks at me in the eyes. "My name is Reina."

 _Reina…_

"He is my uncle, Jean." Reina says as she pats her uncle's shoulder. She then puts her hand on one of her coat's pocket and pulls out some money. "Here, and buy us what we planned." Reina says cryptically as she gives Jean a look. "I'm going to stay here and chat with Klarion; I'll meet up with you later."

"Sure, kid. You'll know where." Jean says as he grabs the money and puts it in his pocket. "And you better be nice with her." He then suddenly points at me and he narrows his eyes at me angrily before smiling. "Laters, alligators." With that said he walks away and soon, Reina and I are alone. Well, Teekl is now at my feet, but that doesn't matter.

"Is your uncle bipolar?" I ask humoredly.

"Not really, just really eccentric and flamboyant." She replies while looking out into space with a soft smile adorning her face. However, when she looks at me her smile twists to be a knowing smirk. "You were looking for me?"

I feel my face heat up. "N-no." I stammer feeling embarrassed that she was straight on.

" _See, even she knows that you were looking for her."_ Teekl says to me.

" _Shut it, you stupid cat!"_

"Is that so?" Reina asks, interrupting from my conversation with Teekl. "Well, if that's the case, then I guess we have nothing else to talk about." She shrugs and turns away. I quickly walk to stand in front of her, preventing her from walking away from me.

I see her full on smirking as she puts her hands on her hips, putting more weight on one leg than the other. "Okay, I was looking for you." I admitted as I pull at the collar of my shirt.

"I know." She sing-songs as she leans her head in slightly towards me. "I felt your tracking energy flowing around the city, and it didn't take much knowledge, figuring out that it was you looking for me."

" _Busted."_

"You hide yourself pretty well." I state, ignoring Teekl's comment. "Is there a reason why you take all the trouble in doing that? Hmm?" I question as I cross my arms.

The smirk slowly vanishes as well as the twinkle of mischief that shines in her storm gray eyes. "There is a reason." She states vaguely in an even voice.

"And may I know why?" I ask intrigued.

She's silent as she narrows her eyes a bit before going back to normal. "Nope." She says while popping the 'p'. "I barely know you. Why should I tell you?" She asks as the mischief in her returns.

"And here I thought we were well acquainted." I say pretended to pout.

"We just met, Klarion. If you want us to be 'well acquainted' then you have to make an effort in trying to get to know me." She replies as she walks towards me and places a finger in the middle of my chest.

My heart starts speeding up as her finger continues to linger there. I feel heat creeping up from the back of my neck and the tips of my ears.

"Invite me over for a treat?" She asks as she as she pressing her nail into my chest and wiggling it to rhythmic motions.

"H-how about tomorrow?" I hear myself stammer. Curses, she's making lose my composure.

"Sounds wonderful." She says in a barely audible purr like tone with her eyes half-lidded. She then puts her finger away from my chest. I only had a few seconds of relief before she pokes the tip of my nose in a second and pulls it away.

It was such a strange gesture that my body regains its normal temperature.

"I'll be available around noon. You'll know where I'll be." She says with a knowing smile. "See you tomorrow for our date." She says casually as she walks away and waves her hand without looking at me.

I feel my whole face flushing this time. _Did I just invite her on a date?_

" _Klarion, you are such a child."_ Teekl says as I hear her laugh.

But I ignore her in favor of watching Reina leave as she turns her body into silver mist and disappears as a strong gust of wind passes through, dissolving her into nothing. Like if she wasn't there. I could not even sense her magical aura any more.

"You know what Teekl? I'm glad I invited her on a date." I say as I felt my body was no longer flushing. "This means she's interested in me."

" _Oh really?"_ She asks sarcastically. _"If you didn't notice, you didn't_ really _invite her. She suggested it and you accepted. You have never asked her out. She started the courting. How sad that a girl had to ask you. If the people in Limbo Town hear of this, she would have been a scandal and you would be humiliated. The male always initiates the courting."_ She taunts at me.

"Oh shut it, stupid cat. It's not like they will ever know. Plus, Limbo Town is _so_ out of fashion. Reina is obviously born in this world, in this modern era. From what I have gathered, in this country, males and females are treated more like equals. So it wouldn't be taboo for girls asking boys out. Or as you said, 'suggested'." I respond smugly.

" _Do you even know what you are planning to do tomorrow on your date?"_

"I still have all night and morning to figure that out. But now…" I say as I scoop her up and put her on my shoulders. "Some chaos is needed to be done." I say with smirk as I create a portal and leave Gotham.

If the Bat finds out that I created trouble in his city, I wouldn't be able to come back for my date. So, I choose to go to the Flash's city. It should provide some sort of entertainment.

* * *

AN: Thank you **orangeporqupine** for reviewing. You are amazing!

So for anybody reading this, I'm going to change the rating to M because of future chapters that have very suggestive themes. No smut! Just very suggestive themes because of Reina's actions.

So when I post the next chapter I'm going to change it to 'M'.


	7. First Date with Klarion

Chapter 7: First Date with Klarion

Reina's POV

What did I just do? I wanted to hit my head against the wall. I don't know what got into me. I _flirted_ with Klarion, a boy that I just met earlier today.

I don't flirt. Okay, that's a huge fat lie. But I only flirt when I know when I am not going to see that boy again. That way it makes it less awkward for me.

Now not only am I going to see him again, but when see each other it's going to be a _date_. Just thinking back to what I did with Klarion makes my cheeks heat up and makes me want to hit my head against a brick wall.

Though, I'm not stupid. I know when a boy shows some sort of interest in me. And I can tell that Klarion is interested. However, I'm not sure if that should be good or if I should be careful.

Right now I should only worry about if Iago and Abu are fighting over the pizza and not start a food fight.

* * *

Klarion's POV

"Gah! When is she going to let her presence be known!" I yell to Teekl. I am pacing back and forth on the wooden floor of the living quarters I have in Gotham.

" _She said that it would be around noon. There is still some time."_ Teekl says as she lies down on the couch lazily.

I look at the grandfather clock and see that it was a quarter after twelve. I let out a sigh of impatience and continue to pace the floor.

It felt like hours but just as I was going to conjure a fireball to destroy a piece of furniture, I feel Reina's magical aura flowing though my body like water.

It feels so _good._

" _Her aura is very… Strong."_ Teekl says just before I pick her up.

"Indeed." I reply with a smirk as I conjure a portal and enter through it.

* * *

After a few minutes of tracking down the origin point, I finally found her. She was sitting on a bench in the same park and the same place where I first encountered her.

She's wearing brown leather small heeled boots that reaches just below her knees, blue skinny jeans (as so I heard those trousers be called), and a beige turtle-neck shirt under her black blazer. She had her hair in a high ponytail.

"Hello Klarion… and Teekl." Reina greets as she looks at my direction, I could feel that she was hiding her magical presence again. I calmly walked towards her and sit next to her on the bench while letting Teekl go.

"Hello Reina." I say in what I thought was smooth. "You look lovely today." I start. "However, why do you wear those shades?" I ask as I reach my arm to take those damn things off so I could see her beautiful eyes that remind me of chaotic skies.

However, she immediately stops my arm with her hands by holding onto my wrist in a very firm grip. "Don't remove them."

"Or what?" I press, intrigued in the threat that will most likely be said next.

"I'll leave." She deadpans as she lets go of my wrist and stands up and takes a few steps away.

" _Good job, Klarion."_ Teekl taunts at me, but I ignore her as I stand in front of Reina to stop her from going anywhere.

"Hey, I won't touch them, but I am a curious person." I state.

"You know... curiosity killed the cat." She responds with a small smirk as she put her hands on her hips.

"But satisfaction brought it back." I retort with a smirk on my own. "Now, may I know why? We are on a date and you said that it was so that we could know more of each other."

"True." She says. "How about it we make it like a game?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"We will take turns in asking one question while the other answers truthfully. If we refuse to answer one question then ask another one." She says simply.

"How would you know that I'm not lying?" I ask mischievously.

"Would you lie to me, Klarion?" Reina asks as she cups my face with both of her hands while rubbing my cheekbones.

I could feel my face becoming flushed at her contact. I see her full out smirking as she lets go of my face. "That answers it." She says in all-knowing tone as she crosses her arms across her chest.

Teekl was laughing in my head as she was seeing everything. _"I like her."_ She says while chuckling.

" _Oh stay out it this."_ I reply telepathically, feeling my face heat a little bit more.

"Well, enough teasing you. Where are you taking me?" Reina asks. That gave me reason enough to recover.

"Is the question game starting?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Then, it's a surprise." I state as I offer the crook of my arm. She stares a bit for a few seconds before coming next to me and grabs it in a gentle grip.

I hope she is going to enjoy what I have planned.

Reina's POV

"So, I would ask you about the shades, but I'll save that question for later." Klarion starts as we are walking to wherever he is taking me. "So, my question is, why do you hide your magical presence?"

"Ah, well. That is very personal, but I'll answer what you need to know." I reply. "As you had told me before, my magic is very strong. If you can sense it, then you can imagine other people of our skills could as well. You can say that I didn't enjoy it when other people searched out for me and cause _trouble_ in my life. So, I decided it to be best that I hide my magical presence. I don't want any of my history to be repeated." I state as I sigh as I look at Klarion who had a neutral expression, something I didn't think I would see of him. "So, where do you come from Klarion?" I ask, going to a different topic.

"I come from Limbo Town. It's in a different dimension, so you wouldn't find it in any world map if you search for it." Klarion states. Wow. He's from a different _dimension_! That's something I don't hear every day. He looks like a normal person, a bit odd looking but nothing that screams 'I am from a different dimension'.

"Hm, it sounds like you are not particularly fond of it." I state as I look at him.

"I'm not thrilled with it since it's so boring, but I do go back since that is where I come from." Klarion sighs. "Now where are you from?"

"I'm from this world." I start cheekily but then finish answering. "I'm from California."

"Isn't that where the moving pictures, uh, movies are made? Or something like that?" Klarion asks as he scrunches his face while thinking.

"Well, California is famous for making movies famous because of Hollywood, it's a city. But, yeah, I guess that is where American movies are produced mainly." I explained. "What is Limbo Town?" I ask.

"Interested, are we?" He asks he looks at me with a smirk tugging on his lips. I just nod, not bothered by his teasing tone. "Well, from what I have read in your history books, my town resembles a lot like when your country was like back in the Puritan era."

"That sucks." I say not hiding what I feel. "Let me guess. It's very strict with social norms and close to no tolerance."

"Yeah. It's very boring. Being told what you are allowed and what not." Klarion scowls. "But, because I am very powerful in magic, I am allowed to do as I please without the town people coming after me." Klarion boasts with a bit of haughtiness in it.

"Do they fear you?" I ask, serious.

"Hmm… yes, but I guess not at the same time. They know I will do what I want to do regardless of their rules, but they also know I won't destroy the town as a whole and I'll _obey_ some of their principles and social norms. That is what gives them comfort I suppose." Klarion says as he looks thoughtful in answering.

I am silent. I don't know if what I am doing right now is going to get me in trouble in the future.

"Why are you here in Gotham?" Klarion asks, breaking out of my thoughts.

"I'm here for business purposes. Uncle Jean and I are managers." I stated simply and a bit generic.

"What business?" Klarion asks, but I 'tsk, tsk' at him while waving my finger at him and poked his nose in a playful manner.

"One question at a time, Klarion. It's _my_ turn." I tease. "From what you told me, you are here in Gotham for mischief. Does the _mischief_ you do give you problems with the police?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, occasionally. But then those superheroes and their brats also come and try to stop me." Klarion says and looks at Teekl and scowls at her and then looks back at me. "What business do you have?" He asks with genuine curiosity.

"Its entertainment related." I started as I look away, feeling a bit self-conscious. "We perform a show. We travel to different cities depending where I feel like traveling and the requests."

Why do I feel embarrassed to admit that I am using my magic to perform in order to get money? I mean, I know that it is kind of cheating since Genie and I are doing real magic to make our performances, but our show does say _magic_ so technically we are not lying to the audience. Especially, to the little ones. Thinking about their reactions on stage, made me feel good about myself, yet it made me nostalgic about the family and life I left behind in California.

"So, are you the only one with magic powers?" I ask, hoping he doesn't ask about specifically what the show was about.

"No, in Limbo Town everyone practices some type of magic when you're old enough. But, I am the strongest out of all of them as I already said." Klarion says. "What show is it? I would rather like to attend if it's for entertainment purposes."

"You would most likely laugh at me." I reply. "I am very hesitant to tell you or give you a freebie so you can ask two other questions."

"Is it that humiliating?"

"Well, I don't find it that way. But you on the other hand… I am not sure of your reaction." I state honestly.

"I will try not to laugh, but no promises." Klarion says as he looks at me, but I can see the beginning of an impish face forming.

"Hmm… Fine." I say with reluctance. "It's a magic show." I state plainly.

I look at Klarion and see that he and Teekl seem to have their face frozen in place. "Magic show?" Klarion mutters in disbelief. Teekl seems to be laughing from beside Klarion. That cat looks weird from the moment I had a close look, but now even weirder.

"But- what- why?" Klarion says as he frowns at me. "Why would you use your magic for something like that?"

"That is two questions. But I'll answer it after I ask two questions in return." I say with a sigh. "I do it for the money. I will not use my magic to commit crimes. I know I am fully capable of stealing a bank or pick-pocketing without leaving a trace, but I am not like that."

"Are you poor?" Klarion asks, but once again I 'tsk' at him.

"My turn. Is Teekl also from Limbo Town?"

"Yeah, she's my familiar."

"Are _you_ poor?" I ask him, wondering. He has nice clothes; his shoes are shining and his suit and shirt impeccable.

"No. Back in Limbo Town I have a whole manor all to myself, the Bleak Manor. And in Gotham I have my own place as well." He boasts. "Are you poor?" He asks.

"That could be up to debate." I say as I think about it. I just notice that we are walking in the streets of Gotham, yet people didn't seem to notice us, but that is alright for me. "In the magic show, we collect a lot of money, yet we don't spend all of it. I make sure that we donate a considerably large portion to a charity act of usually my choosing. We only use it for the essentials and then some, depending on our moods. We don't really have a real house since we travel, but we have something better. Well, I personally think that it's pretty cool." I say and that causes Klarion to look a bit interested. "So why do you have a familiar?"

"In Limbo Town, almost everyone has one, but it is important that I have one. Teekl is my anchor to this world. If something happened to her in this world, I would disappear."

I hum, understanding the concept. I'll ask Genie later. "How do you earn your money?"

"The majority of my wealth is inherited and it is a pretty big fortune, so I do not necessarily need to work like you do." He says as he teases me. "But I do get paid if I get asked to do something and when it is, it has to a rather _large_ and _satisfying_ sum."

"So basically a rich kid." I deadpan, hiding my impression. I'm not going to act any different from him. He may be richer than me by a lot, but that does not mean that I am going to see him any different. Wealth does not define a person in its entirety.

"To sum it all up, yep." He says though I can tell some irritation in his voice but it gone when he lets out a pleasant hum of approval. "This is the place."

I look in front of me and I see that we are in front of a type of bakery/cafe place. Taking in a deep inhale I can smell the sweet treats. I hum in approval.

That is approval enough for him as he leads me in and he walks to a table in a lonely corner in the room. There are several people around, but they didn't paid attention to us, but rather to the people they are with.

Klarion then offers me a chair and I sit on it while he pushes it in for me.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." He replies as he went to sit in his own chair.

I look at the table and see a menu. I pick it up and see the pastries that they have available.

"I wasn't sure what you like to eat so I choose what I like." Klarion says after a short silence.

"You have a sweet tooth?" I ask knowingly. "I will admit that I also have one." I state as my mouth salivates of the options of sweets. "So many options…" I say with a slight purr in my voice.

"I could order for you. I've been here a couple of times, so I know what to expect in flavor." Klarion suggest as Teekl jumps in his arms. "Wait for me here. I'll be back shortly." He says as he walks away and orders for us.

It was just around a minute when a random guy around my age sat in the chair where Klarion was previously sitting. He has a nice slim figure, with lithe muscles showing and a handsome face with blue eyes and dirty blond hair.

"Hey, sweet stuff." He says in a low tone of voice, close to huskiness.

"Hey yourself." I reply with what Iago calls 'Reina's-temptress-voice'. I can't help myself, I'm a flirt.

"Why is a girl like you all by yourself?" He asks.

"Oh, I'm not by myself." I reply as I wave my finger in a 'no' fashion. "I'm on a date."

"Oh really?" He asks as if not believing in me. "Who is the lucky guy?" He scoffs.

" _ **I'm**_ the lucky guy." Klarion says in a dark tone from behind me. The guy starts to get a little nervous but he tries to play it off as he gets out of the seat.

I turn my head and see Klarion, his hands holding plates with delicious pastries. "This smells goods, Klarion." I purr as I take the plates from him and set them on the table. Klarion still has a dark and dangerous look on his face while still looking at the guy.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The blonde asks me in favor of not looking at Klarion.

"Nope." I inform as a pop the 'p'. "He's just my date." I then grab a pen from the inside of my blazer and grab a napkin from the table. I start writing in it and I can feel the confused stare that Klarion is giving me. Then I stand up and give the blond the napkin. "Call me later." I say suggestively with my eyes half-lidded as I sit back down and to add a more dramatic measure, I gently bite my lower lip.

Klarion's magic flares from behind me. Oh~ someone's jealous~

The blond nods as he moves a bit shakily and walks away, while stumbling to get away from here.

"Why did you do that?!" Klarion hisses at me in a low voice.

"You mean flirting?" I ask, not fazed at his reaction.

"Yeah, that!" He continues and I sense a tantrum coming from him.

"Oh, Klarion." I purr as I put my hand under his chin and gently rub my thumb under his lower lip and make him lean a bit more towards my face, causing him to blush. "You should know that I am a flirt. And I'm going to continue flirting with other males since I am free to do that since I am single and have no romantic relationships with anyone, _yet_." I pull him closer, causing him to bend down towards me at a closer distance, close enough that I can feel his breath but I quickly shove him away from me. His face is flushed as he looks at me.

Well, that calmed him down a bit.

"What information did you give him anyways?" He asks as he went to sit on the chair while fixing his tie.

"Fake information." I say with a mischievous smile on my face. "He thinks that the number I gave him is my own, but in reality when he calls that number it's a Rejection Hotline."

"Rejection Hotline?" Klarion asks but he has a smirk on his face. "Please tell what it is? You got me curious."

"The basic idea is that when the guy calls on the number a machine will start saying that it is not the girl he was expecting and will continue on saying that the girl didn't want to give him her phone number for various reasons and in the end that he should forget about her because she already forgot about him." I inform with a smirk. "I have written many times that number and gave them to more boys than I could count."

"Aren't you a heart-breaker." Klarion says as Teekl jumps to his arms.

"Why thank you." I reply cheekily. "I don't know about you, but I want to eat what you brought." I say as I look at the plates as I lick my lips hungrily.

In no time we start eating the delicious pastries.

We have some small talk and I have to say that it was nice. It's been awhile since I had a real date where the boy actually buys everything. We walked out of the cafe, arm in arm as before, still talking and asking each other questions.

However, the moment was interrupted when a soft ringing tone is heard and I know that it is from me. I stop us for a moment, making sure no one was looking, and I pull us to a nearby alley. I open my blazer and I pull out my pocket size circular mirror with a metallic silver colored frame that had a rose design on the back. The sound came from mirror itself which was vibrating and the reflection was unstable, like when water ripples when raindrops fall on it.

I wave my hand in front of it as I move away from Klarion.

"Hello?" I ask the mirror. The mirror's image become clear and I see Genie. "Hey _Uncle Jean_." I emphasis his name and he understood immediately and in a puff of smoke he is in his human form.

Klarion looks over my shoulders, looking at my communication device.

"Reina, I know that you are in a date and all, but you need to come soon. The show is about to start." He informs me. "Hey, Klarion. Reina didn't give you a hard time, did she?" He asks knowingly of my past reputation of teasing my dates and any boy.

"No, I like our time together." He answers as he looks at him.

"Reina! Did you go easy on him?" Genie accuses as he points his finger at me.

"Most likely. Maybe on a next date I could give him a harder time. You know all of the boys I've gone out with couldn't handle me. I'm too much of a woman for them." I say slyly as I look at Klarion with a suggestive look making him blush. However I stop my tease and say in a serious voice, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Later." I say as I wave my hand in front of it and end the call.

Klarion's blush has died down by the time I look back at him. I enjoy making him blush.

"I have to leave Klarion, but I have to say that I really enjoyed our date." I start as I move in front of him and put my arms around his neck and pulling him close to me. His muscles tense from my touch. "Thank you, invite me again?" I purr.

"Yeah, how does tomorrow sound like?" Klarion manages to say as he tenses even more when I press my body towards his, I can feel his heart racing steadily as well as his temperature.

"Perfect. Same time tomorrow. I'll see you then." I purr once again as I pull his head down and give him a kiss on the cheek, making sure that it lingers for a few seconds.

His face heats up even more and I couldn't help but smirk in the kiss as I move away and let go of him and walk backwards to create distance between us. I wave goodbye and blow him a kiss. When I blow, I had made my body become fog and disappear from sight and hide my presence even more. When I was far away, I change into a raven and fly towards the theater.

A smile unknowingly graces my face as I remember the time I had spent with Klarion.

He doesn't seem all too bad, right?

* * *

 **AN:** This chapter made me realized that the rating should be 'M' because of the suggestive themes in this and future chapters.

Thank you **orangeporqupine** for reviewing. You are amazing!

If you guys could give me reviews, it would make my day. I love them! The more I get, I get more motivated and the faster I'll publish. :D


	8. After the First Date

Chapter 8: After the First Date…

Klarion's POV

I was still on a daze when Reina left.

" _Drool will start falling out if you don't close your mouth."_ Teekl says to me as she paws at my legs.

"Oh, shut it, Teekl." I mutter as I straighten and compose myself.

" _You again forgot to ask something~"_ Teekl says in a song-song voice.

"I know! It's about the shades!" I exclaim but then relax, remembering, "But I could still ask tomorrow. I have another date with lovely Reina." I say smugly.

" _That's true, but knowing you, you will forget again because you are so infatuated with her."_

"I will not forget. I'll prove it tomorrow." I say with a huff.

" _Whatever you say, Klarion."_ Teekl sighs but I can tell she has something more to say. _"Klarion?"_

"What?"

" _Do you really like Reina?"_

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do. Why else would I still go out with her?"

" _What I am trying to say is that do you think you and Reina can have a future together?"_ Teekl asks softly as I pick her up.

I became silent at this. "If you are implying that I want her to be my girlfriend then yes." I admit. "She is different from all the others that I have met."

" _Is it just because of her magic abilities? That was the main reason why you even wanted to see her again."_

"That is true, but she is also very pretty. I think she is the prettiest of all the human girls that I have seen. Hell, if she went to Limbo Town, she would be the prettiest there, in my opinion that is."

" _So you like her because of her magic and physical beauty."_

"I also like her personality. Though, I do wish for her to stop flirting." I say as I pout.

" _She flirted at you too, remember? So you want her to stop flirting, including you?"_ Teekl retorts.

I just huff as I feel my cheeks heating up a bit remembering what that girl does to me. Well, she's not really a girl; she's more of a woman than a girl. Girls are usually shy and meek. A woman is bold and confident, like Queen Bee. Reina is a woman, even though she looks around 15 or 16 human years old. She knows that she is sensual, a temptress, and uses it in her favor. And I am saying this from first-hand experience. That woman has me under her spell.

" _I thought so. You enjoy it."_ Teekl teases. _"You enjoy it when she touches you or talks to you in an alluring voice. I can feel the pleasure you feel when she does that."_

"You are not wrong Teekl." I say as I try to take Reina away from my mind. I open a portal and disappear.

* * *

Reina's POV

We had just finished that last show of the day. The five of us are now chilling in the dressing room. However, Iago had to say something.

"So, how was your date with devil boy?" He asks from his perch.

"Devil boy? Really?" I deadpan.

"Hey, he styles his hair like if he has some devil horns. Plus, I can tell that he is no angel." Iago huffs as he looks pointedly at me.

"You have a point." I say with a sigh. "But since when are you interested in my dating life?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Never. But I was just curious." Iago says as he looks away while crossing his wings against his chest. "This is the first time that you dated someone who uses magic. It might have been different from the rest that you had."

"Come on tell us, Rain." Genie says as he changes his eyes to make them impossibly big and cute as seen in cartoons. Then he morphs his body to be a cute blue kitty. "We are just curious. Pretty please~" He sing songs as he blinks his cute-eyes at me. Goddamnit.

"Argh! You know that's cheating." I growl out with a pout on my face as I look away. "Fine!" I yell out as I made a chair come behind me so that I could sit. I sit down with a pout still on my face as I cross one leg over the other and cross my arms against my chest.

So I start my tale about the date. Well, most of it. I didn't mention how I flirted. Those details are between Klarion and me.

When I finished everyone had their jaw hanging. Well, except for Carpet, for obvious reasons, but if he had a face, he would be doing the same.

"You are going on another date with him?!" Iago shouts out as he flaps his wings and his feathers fluff out. Carpet is floating above while his top tassels are moving erratically. Abu is screeching while jumping up and down while looking angry at me. And finally Genie still has his jaw dropped to the floor, literally.

"Yes I am. Something you want to say?" I ask as I narrow my eyes at him.

"Say?! Yes I do have something to say! You have NEVER and I repeat NEVER gone on a second date with the same guy!" He shouts as his feathers fluff out and I can practically see the steam out of his ears. "What is so special about devil boy?!"

"Is someone jealous~?" I ask in a sing song voice as I poke his chest.

"What me?! Jealous! NO!" Iago shouts as he swipes my finger away from him and has an angry pout while he looks away from me.

" _He is just worried."_ Abu says as he comes near me and I offer him my arm. He climbs on and sits on my shoulder. _"I'm worried too. I think we all are."_ He says as his eyes become large and glint against the light.

Iago grumbles but he doesn't deny it.

"I feel touched that you all worry, but why should you guys worry? I'm the most powerful sorceress in the universe. That was the wish. Right, Genie?" I say as I look at my blue friend.

"Yeah. You are the most powerful of _this_ universe." Genie says as he walks near me while looking worried. "But that does not mean that you are the most powerful of _all_. In this universe you are, but there are other universes, so technically, someone else could be more powerful than you."

"Ah, you guys think that Klarion is more powerful than me?"

"Yeah, I mean, as you said, he is not from this dimension."

"Exactly. _This_ dimension. If I'm not wrong, just because he is from a different dimension, it does not mean that he is from a different universe. Klarion's dimension is probably located in our universe." I inform.

"How are you sure?" Iago asks.

"I'm not, I'm just guessing." I shrug. "But is that the only thing that you all are worried about?" I ask softly as I look at the four of them.

It was abnormally silent until Genie broke it. "I'm worried that Klarion could hurt you physically and emotionally." He says as he pulls me to a side hug. "I know that you are strong, but all of us know that your heart is fragile." He is says softly as he hugs me tighter.

Abu and Iago looked at me with sad eyes. I feel my own eyes stinging with threatening tears. They speak the truth. With the magic I have, I can do so many things, yet, I cannot heal my heart. I don't think it will ever be, if I am being honest to myself.

They saw how I basically cried my heart out for many nights. The four of them were, no, they _are_ my anchor.

Silently I pull all of them into a hug which they all hug back.

As my heart clenches in pain, my mind keeps wandering to Klarion. He is different, but not so much in a bad way that I don't want to see him anymore. I know that I am developing some sort of small crush on him, but nothing more. Though, I can't help but feel smug when I see him get flustered and jealous because of me.

I wonder what his expression would be I tell him that I am leaving Gotham in two days from today.

* * *

 **AN** : Thank you **orangeporqupine** and **ChocoholicDiabetic1412** for reviewing! I **really** appreciate them!

 **To ChocoholicDiabetic1412** : Yes, Young Justice will make an appearance, but not until a few more chapters. I hope you can wait until then.

To everyone reading, **please review**. It's discouraging how I see that many more people are following and/or have add as their favorite for this story and there are less reviews. It makes me lose motivation for this story after being so pumped up for it.

So **please review** , if it's not to much to ask. **Thank you so much for reading.**


	9. Second Date

Chapter 9: Second Date

Normal POV

Klarion and Reina are walking along the park, with no destination in mind. They just ate pastries in a different bakery that Klarion also visits frequently.

"Now that we are well acquainted, why do you wear the shades?" Klarion asks.

"It's to hide myself from the public." Reina replies with a sigh.

"Are you a celebrity?" Klarion asks intrigued.

"Not really, but I just don't want to be recognized. Call me crazy, but the shades make me feel less paranoid." She admits.

"Paranoid? Why do you even feel paranoid?"

"After a certain incident." She replies grimly. "I just feel safer with my shades on during the daytime."

"And at night? You didn't wear them." He points out.

"Well, at night people can't really see you like they do in broad daylight, now do they?" She says as she looks at him.

"Point taken."

"How long are you going to stay in Gotham?" She asks.

"I don't know. Maybe a few more days, maybe a few more weeks. Why you asking?" Klarion ask as he smirks at her.

"Well, tomorrow I'm leaving Gotham." She replies so casually that Klarion did not get the meaning of her words for a few seconds.

"WHAT?!" He yells as he stands in front of her, causing them to stop. Teekl who was at his shoulders jumped down and looked at the two, curious at what was to play out.

"I'm leaving." Reina says as she looks at him.

"I heard it the first time. I mean why are you leaving so soon?" Klarion demands more than asks.

"The shows that I'm running with my uncle is coming to an end for this city. Tonight is my last show here in Gotham and I have to empty the place that we're staying before noon."

"You can stay in my place." Klarion blurts out before he can stop himself. Teekl is chuckling in the background to her master's actions.

"Aw… Really?" Reina says as she gets next to Klarion and leans against him and looking at his face. "You would let me stay at your place?"

"Y-yeah. Sure. I would make sure that your stay in my humble abode will be pleasant." Klarion says while trying to act smooth.

"It's comforting to know that, but I will have to decline." Reina says in a sorrowful tone. "But my decision was made even before coming to Gotham. I have a schedule to follow." She reveals.

"Can you just not follow it?" He asks a bit annoyed.

"Nope." She says as she pokes his nose in the strange gesture that Klarion is still unfamiliar with. "But just because I will be gone it does not mean we will lose contact." She says with a small smirk in her lips. "I communicate through mirrors, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, yes. Of course." Klarion says, "I can do that too. Can I have a hair or blood sample?"

"As long you give me one of yours." Reina replies as she takes out her small mirror.

"Fine." He says. He then conjures a needle and uses to prick his index finger. Reina motion for him to make the blood drop on the surface which now resembled like slowly swaying water. Three drops of blood fall into the mirror, creating ripples against the surface. However, the blood dissolves, never tainting the mirror. Reina takes the mirror away and with a wave of her hand, the mirror surface was normal, once again.

"Do you have a mirror with you?" Reina asks.

"No, the one that I use is rather large to carry it around on my person." Klarion explains.

"I see." Reina then grabs a napkin from the inside of her blazer and then plucks out two strands of her hair. She puts it on the napkin and folds it neatly so that her hair strands would not escape and the present it to Klarion. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He says as he grabs the napkin and puts it on one of the inside pockets of his coat. "I'll contact you later."

"I know you will." Reina says with a small knowing smile. "But enough of that. I still have twenty minutes to spare before I have to leave. So do you have anything in mind?" Reina asks.

"Do you want to see my place?" Klarion suggests.

* * *

Reina's POV

"Wow." I say as I look around what I think is either the living room or the library. Klarion made a portal to his house and beckoned me to come. I should have said no, but I was just very curious how Klarion's house looks like.

"Do you like it?" Klarion asks a bit more timid than what he usually talks.

"It's nice." I say with a smile. This is our second date and he already invited me over to his place. And to tell the truth, flirting with him amuses me a lot, especially when he blushes and stammers. But I have been limiting myself from doing that. I don't really know him, but I feel some sort of trust towards him. He really could be a really good friend, even though I could tell that he is interested in me. He makes it so obvious that it's adorable.

I see Teekl getting comfortable in one of the couches and just curls up and closes her eyes.

"What is this room, anyway? The living room or a library?" I ask as I walk towards one of the bookshelves, skimming through titles written in different languages, some that I understand and others I have no idea what it is about.

"It's a combination of both." Klarion says as he comes behind me.

"Nice. It's very comfy with the couches and the fireplace and _ooh_ the only modern thing in here, a TV," I say as I look around. The room primary colors that remind me of red wine and black licorice, and with a hint of gold here and there. The furniture and pretty much anything else, minus the TV (it was a flat screen, surprisingly) looked ancient, like Victorian age old. But, I'm one of those girls that like the 'classics', so this is a nice surprise.

"My offer still stands." Klarion says.

"It's a generous offer." I say back. "But I have to refuse."

"Why?" He asks annoyed with a pout.

"Well, if you forgot, I have an uncle so if I stay here, so will he." I say. "Think you're ready for his eccentricities and flamboyant nature?" I ask, smirking.

"Psh, of course." He says confidently.

"Hmm… still… I'm not staying here." I state as I look at his books.

"You're no fun." He whines as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"Oh I can be, when I want to, _Klary_." I purr and I look at him while pressing a hand against his chest. Immediately, I can feel his heart speeding up. I couldn't help but tease him more. "But it seems like you can't handle my _fun_." I purr suggestively with half-lidded eyes as I push him away with my hand. He walks backward at my lead as I purposely lead to one of the couches. He falls down on one of the couches while looking at me, with a blush evident on his face.

That blush is adorable on him.

"So what do you think, _Klary_? Am I not _fun_?" I ask as put my arms on either side of his head, hovering over him while placing a minimal amount of pressure on his body.

His heart speeds up more, while his face is now absolutely red. Now, I am totally enjoying his expression. It's adorkable.

Klarion's POV

This woman is driving me insane. She's testing me, but for what I do not know.

 _What are you going to do, Klarion?_ Teekl tells me as I hear her snickering. _You know that what she is doing is inappropriate, especially when you are not promised to each other. You have to stop her._

 _I won't stop her. I like it._ I tell her stubbornly.

 _I can tell._

 _Then don't interfere stupid cat. And don't read my thoughts._ I tell her as I have my full attention at the young woman on top of me. That sounds so wrong, but so _sensual_ …

"Klary, am I not _fun_?" Reina asks me as she basically straddles me.

"Uh… y-yeah…." I manage to mutter. It's really hard to form words when I feel her body against mine.

She smirks at me as she leans in closer to my face, but just as she was a few inches away from me she pulls back and stands in front of me with her hands on his hips. "I think that you were having too much fun out of it."

My ears burns as she says this and it didn't help that Teekl was laughing as well. So, trying to have some face left, I stand up and fix my coat and look at her.

"Can you really blame me?" I ask as I look at her, which her smirk has faltered as has a curious expression. "I do belong to the male species. Plus, it does not help that you are very attractive. So, of course, I'm going to react like that. You are such a tease." I state pouting.

"I can't help it. I love teasing you." She says as a smirk comes to her lips. "I love the reactions you have, you look adorkable." She finishes with a giggle.

"Adorkable?" I ask feeling a little offended at the word that she use to describe me.

"Mm hm." She nods. "It's a combination of adorable and dork, thus adorkable. You remind me of nerds or geeks that are some sort of social outcast that get easily flustered with the opposite sex, such as blushing and stammering." She says. Then she comes at her and puts her arms around my neck while there is still space between us. Instinctively, I put my hands on her waist and pull her a little closer. It feels natural to do that. However, there is still some space between us, but that is fine, for now.

"I'm not a nerd. Or a geek." I pouted indignantly.

"Your library says otherwise." She smiles mischievously as she then takes of her shades. Her storm cloud eyes bore into mine.

I continue to look into those beautifully mesmerizing eyes as I say, "Fine, be that way. It's just some proof of my knowledge in magic."

"You read all those books?" She asks in awe as she breaks eye contact as she turn her head towards the bookshelf.

"Yes, or at least the majority." I shrug as I pull her closer to me. That causes her to look at me, with the beginnings of her impish grin.

"It seems like you are getting bold, Klary." She purrs. "How interesting."

"What do you mean?" I ask. I had mastered my courage to do such a feat, and so far so good, my heart hasn't sped up or having red tints on my countenance.

"I like you flustered, so I guess I need to up my game." She says. What she does next completely makes what I had managed to control, disappear. She moves to her right leg so that its wrapped behind my left leg, while she pulls me closer to her, pressing her, um, well-developed bosom against my own. She then moves her hands behind my neck, and I feel her fingers playing at my hair at the base of my skull. "I can feel your heart hammering against your chest to mines." She purrs as she continues to play with my hair.

I can feel my temperature rising. Goosebumps appear underneath whatever place her fingers touch my skin. Reina… she will drive me nuts.

Then a moment too soon, she pushes me away as she puts her hands on her hips again with a mischievous smirk on her pretty full lips. Oh, how I wish she would kiss me on the cheek again.

"I think that is enough fun for today." She says, but then look at the clock and she has a neutral expression on her face, "I have to leave, Klarion." She says apologetically as she looks at me.

My face turn serious, the hammering of my heart and the blush gone at those words. "You don't have to leave." I say.

"Yes, I do." She says seriously as she puts her shades back. "Please, take me out."

"On one condition." I told her in my most serious tone as I walk up to her.

"What is it?"

"Go out on another date with me." I state without stammering.

At that Reina smiles, not a smirk, but a real smile. "Yes, I will. But we will have to work out the details at a later time, sound good?" She asks as her smile morphs into a smirk.

"Sounds perfect." I say.

* * *

"I'll talk to you when I'm free through the mirror." Reina says to me after arriving at the park where we first met.

"I'll be waiting." I say. Teekl then climbs down from my shoulders and then proceeds to rub against her legs.

Reina crouches down and gently scratches behind her ear for a few moments. She then stands up and look at me.

"Goodbye Klarion." She says. She then quickly comes to me and presses her lips against my cheek and then she walks away as she transform into a raven and flies away.

I stand there, still staring at her retreating form even after she disappears from my vision while brushing my fingers where her heavenly lips touched me.

" _Klarion?"_

"Yes, Teekl?"

" _You really like that human girl. I can see that she is more than an infatuation."_ She says as she sits by my feet.

"You're right. Reina is… one special human. I would have never imagined that I would say that to _any_ human." I confess as I pick her up. "Teekl, is something wrong with me? I haven't acted like I usually would do in the last couple of days." I whisper.

" _... Nothing is wrong with you. But you have changed."_ Teekl says cryptically.

"How have I changed?" I ask.

" _I would have never thought that you of all people will be able to fall in love."_ She confesses.

"I'm falling in love with Reina?" I ask to myself. Those words are so foreign, but they speak the truth. If love is anything that I have read and observe throughout my lifetime, then, yes, I'm falling for Reina. _My_ Reina.

* * *

 **AN** : Oohh, next chapter very very soon...


	10. Last Performance in Gotham

Chapter 10: Last Performance in Gotham

Reina's POV

"Ladies and gentleman! Kiddos of all ages, there is announcement that Mysteria wishes to address." Genie speaks to the audience which had quiet down from the applause.

The lights are now all directed at me as I make the announcement.

"First of all I would like to thank all of you for attending this humble magic show." I start. "For those that do not know at least 60 percent of the money we earn goes to an act of charity of our choosing every time we perform in a city. Tonight is our last night in this beautiful city. This means that by tomorrow the money we donate will already be in a cause."

"We have decided that the money will be towards single mothers who are struggling to raise their kid or kiddos." Genie informs.

"And ever since from our first performance we have requested donations." Then I move my head to the side and motion Abu to pull in the rolling box. "In this box is where the charity money will go in. It will be found when you exit and you can donate as much as you want but it will only accept cash. If you attempt to put in a check, the box will not accept it." I inform then I motion for Abu to pull it away from the stage.

From the corner of my eye I see Abu loading the box on Carpet and Carpet flying away as planned while making sure that no one in the audience is watching him.

"So the next act is the final closing act." I announce. "Genie?" I ask him as I look at him knowing what to do next.

"I will be transporting Mysti here inside of an enclosed space." Genie says. "Cue the music." He snaps his hands as music starts playing reminding me of a snake charmer's flute.

He starts by moving his hands and show the audience that he has nothing. He moves the fingers of his right hand and makes an 'o'. Then he presses his shaped 'o' on his lips and blows.

On the other side, a bubble starts forming and with each exhale it grows bigger and bigger. The audience claps but Genie does not stop until the bubble is a little taller than me.

It is now my turn. With a snap of my fingers, the music changes to the sound of melodious bells. I show the audience my hands and pull my sleeves higher.

I then move the opposite side of Genie and hover my hands about an inch away from the bubble. Concentrating, I conjure liquid nitrogen out of my hands so that the bubble freezes. I hear the awe of the audience and the applause but I pay no attention to it. I move around the bubble, making sure to still not touch it and circle around several times so that it is completely frozen. Once Genie removes his fingers, the bubble falls to the ground with a small thud. I place my hand on the frozen bubble and then look at the audience. Making sure to freeze it more, I knock on it proving that it is frozen solid, before removing my hand.

Genie does the same thing but he does it a little more exaggerated causing the audience to laugh.

I then whistle. Carpet comes in flying and gently lands in front of the bubble. The audience claps and cheers as Carpet waves at them before he lays on the ground.

Genie and I roll the bubble on top of Carpet.

The music changes to a more mysterious mood.

Then when the bubble is in the center, Carpet floats up a good two feet above ground, floating in place.

Genie then moves his hands and smoke appears where he directed it and an ancient Egyptian coffin appears once the smoke clears. He waves his hands towards it and the coffin lid opens.

He motions for me to get inside which I do. I get in and wave at the audience before the lid closes.

Now, I'm in total darkness.

But outside, I can hear the sound of chains wrapping around the coffin and the clicking of a lock. Then I hear Genie knock in rhythm and I respond by finishing the notes. I hear some chuckles, but it quickly dwindles down.

Soon, I will have to teleport into the bubble once he gives the cue.

"As you have seen, Mysteria is inside the Egyptian coffin and the bubble is empty and frozen solid." Genie starts saying. "So could it be possible that I transport dear Misty from inside the chained coffin to the inside of a frozen bubble that is floating two feet in the air?" He asks the audience. I can vaguely hear the people's murmurings. "Well, tonight we are going to break the laws of physics." He knocks on the coffin again in melody and I finish the song. "You see that she is still in there, but not for long."

Okay, time to concentrate. I know that Genie is covering the bubble with smoke because I can hear the made up words that makes the audience laugh at the ridiculousness of them.

After hearing the key word 'mumbo', I teleport into the bubble.

I open my eyes and see that I am inside the bubble. Man, is it cold! I immediate start shivering as I wrap myself in a hug, trying to keep in warmth.

Seconds, later Genie's chants finish and I feel myself lowering to the ground. I feel the vibration of the small thud of touching the ground.

I hear Genie snapping his fingers and the smoke clears away, reveling in light, however I know that the people still haven't seen me.

"Now for the moment of truth. Drumroll, please." Genie announces. He then knocks on the ice in rhythm. But I didn't respond. He knocks again but I didn't respond. Now for the third time he knocks really hard and this time I respond. However, with each knock I return, I heat my hand, weakening the ice. On the final knock, I heat my hand as much as I could so I can finally crack the ice and at the same time, Genie unlocks the coffin and removes the chains revealing that I am not inside.

I can hear the awe and whispers of the audience as I tried to break the ice. After a few seconds, I break part of the ice then another until there is a big enough hole that I escape through.

As I come out of the iced bubble, Genie comes towards me and holds his hand out. I grab it as he leads us closer to the audience who were clapping and cheering. Genie bows while I curtsy. We wave at the audience with smiles on our faces. However, Genie was giving air kisses a second later, causing some chuckles and laughs.

However, we stopped when a police siren is heard coming from the side of the stage. Then out appears, Abu and Iago in a remote control police car. Abu is wearing a police uniform jacket and hat while Iago just has the hat.

"Stop right there delinquents! Raise your hands where I can see them." Iago shouts as Abu stops the car and turn off the siren.

Genie and I raise our hands, playing along. "What's wrong officers?" I ask.

"You two broke the law!" Iago shouts as he points at us accusingly.

Genie and I look at each other before looking at our red angry bird. "You mean the law of physics?" Genie asks.

"Yes! Exactly!" Iago shouts while his feather fluff out in anger. The audience laughs.

"Uh, Officer Iago… breaking the law of physics doesn't really get anyone arrested." I state to him as I let my hands down.

"Uh?! No! Why not?!" Iago shouts angry and confused.

"They just don't." Genie explains with a shrug as he lowers his hands as well.

"Oh." He deflates, Abu comes over and consoles him. "Oh well, gotta go. We are very busy people." Iago states as he raises his beak in the air. "Come on Abu, we need to check out that very suspicious pizza place. We need to find out if they're as delicious as they say they are." At that Abu turn back on the siren and they drive away from stage.

"Come on Abu, at full power!" Then the sound of loud revving engine is heard following by the squeal of wheels and the hum of a race car engine racing away. Along with crazy monkey and parrot laughter.

The audience laughs. Genie and I then face the audience once again as we share the spotlight.

"That is the last of the show. Thank you! You all have been a wonderful audience!" I exclaim as they cheer and clap.

"You have been a fabulous audience! Tell you what, you're the best audience in the world. Take care of yourselves! Good night, Gotham! Adios, amigos!" Genie says as he waves at them.

We continue to wave at them until the curtain finally falls.

Just as we are gone from the audience eyes the speakers activate, "Please exit in a calm and orderly manner. Just follow the yellow path." Genie says as he changes his feet into his misty tail and using it as a microphone before making it disappear.

"Let's hurry up. I don't want a repeat from the first performance here." I tell him as I run towards the dressing rooms. I see Genie following me behind. When I arrive at the dressing room, there was Carpet, Abu and Iago all lazing around. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys." I greet as I let Genie in before closing the door behind me.

"So Reina, how much money do we have for ourselves?" Iago asks as he rubs his wings together in anticipation.

"Eh, I don't really know, but I'm estimating that we have around one thousand." I say as I shrug. "More or less."

"You are too generous. It makes me sick that that we give away all that money that we earned with our hard work." Iago mutters angrily.

"It's not like we need all of the money." I reply. "The money that we give away goes to people that are less fortunate than us."

"Humph." He says as he crosses his wings still not happy, but he stop from saying anything else. Iago is one greedy bird.

"With one thousand dollars we have enough for the month to get by." I say, thinking out loud while doing some mental calculations. "Yeah… it should. Most of the money we spend is on food and other essentials. The rest Genie or I can conjure."

"Where are we going now?" Genie asks.

"Well, we have to get out of this theater before noon and finish paying the owner." I muse. "After that I need to go to an internet cafe so that we can discuss the travel plans." I say looking at Genie. "Then from there just fly away thanks to reliable Carpet." I say while giving Carpet a smile, which he just shakes in place, pleased to be noticed. "Ugh, we should start cleaning." I groan in displeasure.

"Oh please, you and Genie could just use magic and poof, make everything clean." Iago squawks.

"That is true, but still just cleaning a _whole_ theater, ugh, it just makes me lazy." I say as I put my hand behind my head.

"You sure weren't lazy when it came to meeting with devil boy." Iago taunts. A small blush appears on my cheeks. "Talking about devil boy, how was your date? It seems that you enjoyed it." Iago continues.

"It was nice." I say trying to keep my blush down and looking away from them.

"Where did he take you?" Genie asks interested.

"To eat at this cafe, which I think I should take you guys tomorrow before we leave." I say trying to change the subject.

"You took a much longer time than just eating, where else did you guys go?" Iago presses.

"He took me to... his house." I said feeling my blush a little hotter. Why am I feeling embarrassed all of a sudden? I certainly wasn't before when I was a bit… provocative towards Klarion. Gosh, I'm terrible.

"REINA!" All three of them yell. Carpet just wails his tassels wildly around.

"Yeah…" I say as I look down at my hands.

"Haven't you learned to never go to a stranger's house?!" Iago yells as he flies to be in front of my face.

"Yes…" I drone a bit sheepishly.

"Then what in the world possessed you do go to his house?!" He continue to yell at me.

"I was curious, okay!" I yell back.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Genie says as he pokes my cheek.

"But satisfaction brought it back." I reply cheekily, remembering when Klarion and I said that phrase before.

Genie stops poking my cheek and I look seeing his unusual passive face. I look at Abu and Iago and they too seem a little more serious.

The silence around feels tense, and frankly getting a bit uncomfortable. "What?" I ask defensively.

"You _do_ have a crush on Klarion." Genie states. "Now, don't deny it." He say as he points his finger at me when I open my mouth to deny it.

I open and close it, before I finally settles with, "Yeah, I do have a _small_ crush on him." I admitted.

"Great, what we need. You going goo-goo eyes on the devil boy." Iago mutters.

"Hey, I don't do that! It is actually quite the opposite." I state as I cross my arms across my chest. "He has made it very obvious that he has a mega-crush on me."

"How obvious?" Genie asks.

"He blushes and stammers when I flirt with him and he gets _really_ jealous when I flirt with other boys."

"Gurl, he fell hard for ya." Genie says sassily as he turns into girl. "So tell me more, hun. Is he a gentleman?"

"Oh Genie, he is!" I gush as I move the seat so that we could sit. "He pays for everything when we went out for our dates. He is so old school, when we walk he offers his arm like the young gentlemen from ages ago. He is mischievous but never done anything inappropriate at me, especially when I… provoke him. He never took advantage of it." I say slowly with a soft smile on my lips. "And even though he has told me that he gets in trouble with the police and the superheroes, I trust him. I trust him enough that if I call him, I know that he will help me. Even though I do have small crush on him, I feel like he could be a great friend to me." I finish as I look at a female Genie.

"Oh Rainy dear!" Genie says as he pull me into a hug. "You had the cutest of eyes when you were talking about him!" He gushes as he releases me from his powerful embrace.

"See! You do have the goo-goo eyes!" Iago shouts.

"Whatever." I huff. "But seriously, I do trust him. I can now contact him through my mirror and he with his."

"That's basically exchanging cellphone numbers, if you were normal teenagers." Iago rudely remarks.

"Exactly, normal teenagers." I point out. "How many teenagers do you know practice magic? Not that many."

Abu and Carpet are just silently watch us, not knowing what to say. Well, Carpet can't speak and Abu just speaks his monkey language.

"Anyways, I'll start the cleaning up progress." I state, changing the subject. "What do you guys want to eat?"

* * *

 **AN** : Double update?! Oh yeah!

Thank you to **ChocoholicDiabetic1412** and **orangeporqupine** for reviewing! I really appreciate your reviews! :D

If you want a reason for why I am double updating, well it's because it's my birthday!

Yeah, I hope you readers like these two chapters and review! (^3^)


	11. Confrontation with Batman and Klarion

Chapter 11: Confrontation with Batman and Klarion

Normal POV

The sun has set down in Gotham. Reina and her friends are now inside of the magic dollhouse that she had put a special spell on it.

The doll house looks like some that came out from ages ago. It is a replica of some Victorian mansion. Reina had found it time ago and she bought it. When she was alone she used her magic to restore it and look brand new. Then she put a spell on herself, she made herself tiny so that she can fit perfectly through the doll house's door.

She saw the opportunity. So she enchanted the dollhouse to make it livable. The electricity, water, gas and waste worked well as the house was real, which technically it is now for her and the companions she is living with. Also, being the female that she is, she added furniture to make it more 'homey'.

The dollhouse mansion is three stories high with a dining room, a restroom, kitchen, and ballroom on the first floor. On the second floor five rooms with a small bathroom, and a library that uses the second and part of the third floor.

On the third floor, it has the master bedroom with a large bathroom, and a large empty room which serves as Reina's magical room. In there she keeps some magical things, such as magic books that she would not have them in the library, a crystal ball, some mystical items and maps of places where she might find some magical items. As she hasn't gone as many places, the room is still rather spacious.

For now, Reina is in her room, the master bedroom, while the rest of her companions on in the same room where they all share. It's not like they use a lot of space. Genie sleeps in his lamp which is in a pedestal. Iago sleeps in his six feet high and three feet long faux gold cage. Abu sleeps in monkey size hammock. Carpet just rests by rolling himself and stay put in a corner.

"So Klarion… when is this going to be?" Reina asks as she is communicating him through the vanity mirror in her room.

"How about tomorrow?" He asks hopeful.

"Klarion, you know very well I can't tomorrow." She says.

"The day after?"

"Klarion…"

"Fine, fine, how about next week?"

"That sounds perfect. Where shall we meet?"

"I'll pick you up. Just tell me where and I'll be there." Klarion says with a smallest of smiles.

"Okay, next week it is." Reina replies with a smile on her own.

"Reina, where are you going?" He asks, curiosity clearly evident.

"I don't know yet. Jean and I are discussing about it, but I think the best course of action is either heading north or south. Winter is ending so snow should not be much of trouble when traveling."

"How do you travel?"

"By air."

"By airplane?"

"Nope." She replies by popping the 'p'.

"How then?"

"That's a secret for now." She replies cheekily.

"Should I be worried?"

"No. We are perfectly safe."

"We? Oh yes, I had forgotten about your uncle." He says as he remembers. "Talking about your uncle, how strong is he in terms of magical power?"

"Hmm… I know that before he was very powerful. He had unlimited amount of power, but it came with a price. But now he is not as powerful as before, but he is happy. He enjoys his freedom that he has now."

"What price did he have to pay?"

"It's basically being a slave, but I broke that cycle so now he is free and very happy."

"Interesting. Reina, was it your uncle that taught you magic?"

"Um… Yes and no." She says slowly thinking over her answer. "It's kind of complicated to explain how I got my magic powers. But at the same time it isn't. What I'm trying to say is that if someone was to hear how I got them, not many would believe it."

"Try me." Klarion says with a smirk.

"Oh I'll tell you when we see again or sometime later." She replies with a smirk of her own. However her smirk fades when she sees in her small mirror that a burglar has entered the theater. "I have to cut this chat short, Klarion."

"What's happening?" He asks concerned. He rarely has seen Reina use such a serious tone and when she does it is for something. The witch boy doesn't like the forming knot of his stomach which would be called worry. Something that he has never felt for any other being other than himself.

"Someone has broken in."

"Reina! Don't-" Klarion yells but he was cut off as Reina broke the connection. The witch boy screams at his mirror and grabs the nearest thing in his reach and throws it at a random direction.

The vase crashes on the wall and shatters on impact.

" _Klarion!"_ Teekl yelps as she jumps out of the way.

"Come Teekl. We are going to find Reina." He states as he grabs her and places her around his shoulders. He then teleports out of there and into the city.

 _I need to find her even if I have to rip the city apart._ Klarion thought as he jumps from rooftop to rooftop trying to locate Reina's magic aura.

Meanwhile, Reina opens the window of her room and she immediately landed outside in her regular human size.

She turns herself invisible and walks out of the dressing room, making sure to lock it tight and create an illusion so that the door is now a wall.

With mirror in hand she sees the burglar is in the back of the audience seats.

Reina's POV

 _He looks like some cheap magician._ I think as I look at the burglar. He wearing the stereotype clothing of magicians, but the unusual thing about him is the blue-turquoise skin. However, I should not take him lightly. I can sense real magic coming from him, but it's concentrated on his top hat and the wand he is carrying in his hand.

I see him looking around with a stupid smile on his face.

"Hocus pocus!" He yells as he points the wand at himself, making him disappear and then reappear in the center of the stage.

He then yells other cheesy lines such as 'Abracadabra! Alakazam!' And what I think his favorite 'magic' word 'Mumbo Jumbo' as he set the stage up with lights reflecting on him. I know that Genie and I use those cheesy words, but it's for the stage to entertain others. This weirdo is doing it only for himself. He's seriously a nut job and pathetic.

"Now I need to get the money." He says to himself. "Aha! Using my amazing powers I shall take it and leave before anyone can stop me!" He then cackles madly and points his wand to where the box of the donations are at the bottom of the stage. The box levitates and lands in front of him.

He grins madly as he sees the box. He bends on one knee and tries to open it. He tugs at it, but the lid does not open. I see that his arms are struggling, meaning that he is using all of his force.

He stops trying and huffs out. "It doesn't open, but that's okay. Open sesame!" He yells as he points his wand at the box.

However, nothing happens. I smirk as I put on my domino mask and become visible and appear just a few meters away from him.

"Excuse me, but are you trying to steal from me?" I ask innocently.

The man turns around immediately with his wand in the air ready to strike but he stops as he sees me.

"You are Mysteria." He states.

"Correct." I nod but my face and expression become serious. "Who are you?"

"I am Mumbo Jumbo. Grand magician." He then bows as he smirks at me. "You saw what I am capable, yes? You must be frightened."

"I am not scared of you." I said nonchalantly. "It is you that should be scared of me." I say in a dangerously low voice.

I raise my hand toward the box and make it speed across the ground making sure to trip Mumbo and stop behind me.

"You made a big mistake in challenging me, foolish girl!" He yells as he stands up and points his wand at me. "Abracadabra!" From his wand out came a long thick rope, aimed at me.

I raise my hand and the rope burst into flames and in a second the rope becomes ash.

"This is my final warning. Leave. Now." I threaten as my hands lit up in blue flames.

"I will leave. Once I get that money!" He yells as he then yells "Hocus pocus!" Cards headed towards me and covered me in a type of cocoon, the cards then push me forward, but I stop myself from falling. But the cards became 'violent'.

Cards cut my arms, my left cheek and thighs. They came at me in random directions that my eyes couldn't keep up. Getting fed up, I cross my arms in front of me and then spread them out causing each card to start burning with my blue flames. They all fall down and I move one hand on them and white smoke covers them for a second and when it disappears through the air the fire is gone.

"I'm mad now. I really liked these clothes." I state matter-of-factly.

Just before anyone one of us could make the next move, a small flying object hurls towards Mumbo and knocks the wand away from him.

Mumbo tries to get his fallen wand but another object hurls towards his feet, it transforms into some type of bolas and causes the magician to face plant with a loud thud.

I turn around where the objects were thrown. My hands flame up and I take a stance. "Are you friend or foe?" I ask at the shadows.

In the corner of my eye I see Mumbo wiggling away but with a hand motion I tear his cape and bind it around his body and blind him for good measure.

When I look back where I thought the mystery person is, what I see made me have a heart attack.

I mean, how would you react when Batman, followed by Robin, is in front of you with that emotionless face of his. Especially when you didn't even hear them coming.

I place my hands over my heart as I take a few steps back, trying to stop my racing heart. "Thanks for the help." I say as I look at them. "It seems that we meet again, Robin."

"That it does." Robin smirks from beside a serious Batman. "Though you look a little worse for wear."

"Mysteria." Batman interrupts as he takes a step towards me. "What are your reasons for doing your magic show?"

"To help people by donating money that the show earns." I answer. "Why do you ask that?"

"Is it really to only just help other people?" He asks.

"If you're implying that I have another motive then maybe. Why do you want to know? What do you gain in return?" I ask defensively.

"Knowledge." He replies flatly as he takes a step closer. I wanted to run away, but I have a feeling that if I did, I would regret it.

"It's more personal." I started slowly.

"Tell me." He says in his deep voice which frankly kind of scares me but at the same time not.

"I do it mostly for the children."

"What?" Robin asks.

I take in a deep breath. "When I do 'magic tricks' for the children, I love the way they smile. Children are precious and they deserve to be in wonder about the world. When I make children and families happy, I hope that it atones for the family that I lost." I say sadly as I look away from them. "Just get away and get Mumbo to jail or something." I say as I start walking away.

However, I stop mid step when I feel a threatening aura straight at them. "Look out!" I yell and I ran in front of them and put my hands in front, just in time to stop two fireballs from hitting them.

"What are you doing?!" I hear the voice that I didn't exactly want to hear at the moment.

"Making sure they don't get hit. What else, Klarion?" I hiss angrily.

When Batman and Robin heard me say Klarion's name, they took out their boomerangs weapon thingies and get in a fighting stance.

"They hurt you!" He yells angrily as he reveals himself as he stalks toward us until he was at the base of the stage.

"They helped me!" I yell as I get closer to him.

"Mysteria, you know him?" Robin asks.

"Yes." I answer without looking at him.

"How long?" Batman questions with an underlying dangerous tone.

"Recently. Just as I left the theater after my first performance, that's when I met him." I answer then I narrow my eyes at him. "Can you just leave already? Make sure to take Mumbo with you." I say waving them off.

"We can't just leave you. Klarion the Witch Boy is very dangerous." Robin informs.

"Hold up a second." I say as I hold my hands in front of me. "These are the people _you_ get in trouble with?" I ask Klarion as I point to the dynamic duo.

"Just some of the many Justice League members. Oh and also of the kiddie league." He says with a smirk as Teekl stares at Robin.

"It's Young Justice." He growls as he moves to throw a batarang.

"Stop!" I yell as I get in between them. "All of you, leave! I do not want to get involved in your problems!"

"Rein-"

"Klarion!" I yell as I narrow my eyes at him giving him a look. "Don't you speak my _name_!" I emphasize.

 _Please don't._ I mouth to him, making sure that my back is on the heroes. I look at him pleadingly. _I will meet you at the top of the building later. So please leave now._ I mouth at him while lighting my hands with blue flames.

"Fine! Be that way!" He yells with Teekl in arms as he creates a portal which they both disappear into.

I let my flames die as I drop my arms and look at the heroes behind me. "Can you also leave, please?" I ask tiredly as I look at them. "I don't want any more trouble."

Robin looks at Batman and they both seem to have the same idea. "We'll leave with Mumbo." Batman says as he takes the bound magician in tow.

However Robin walks towards me, "I really like you, Mysteria. You seem like a good person. Don't make us think otherwise."

"I just don't want others to think that I belong to either side, so I don't care what you think of me as long as either side doesn't bother us." I answer with utmost seriousness.

Robin became silent and I can tell that he wanted to say something else, but decided to stay quiet and left, following Batman who is already gone.

 _I need to clean up this mess._ I thought with a sigh as I conjured a broom and enchanted it to clean. This burglar caused a lot of trouble for me. It hasn't happened in a while.

But I guess that's what happens when I'm in city protected by vigilantes.

* * *

Klarion's POV

I'm waiting on top of the theater as she asked me to. However, I am getting impatient.

Batman and Robin have already left and Reina has yet to come.

Just as I was about to leave, a hatch from the roof opens and out comes Reina. Her clothes have been ripped, and her blood dried. That made my blood boil.

"What happened to you?!" I demand as I stalk towards her. I had left Teekl to her own devices, wandering around the roof.

Reina just stood there as she closes the hatch. "Attacked by cards, no biggie." She says with a shrug.

I stood there, frozen before I stand right in front of her and poke at a wound that was on her left cheek. She winces and yelps as she moves away from me.

"What the hell, Klarion!"

"No biggie, huh?" I ask sarcastically.

"They are just cuts, none went deep enough." Reina says with a huff. "I don't understand why you are so mad about it. _You_ weren't the one injured."

At that, it causes me to stop and think. Why was I so mad about this? Reina's right. I didn't get hurt, not that I do often. This doesn't make sense.

"Klarion…" Reina says, causing me to break my thoughts. "I cannot have you speak my name when others are present. If you didn't get the memo, I don't want people such as Batman and Robin to figure out my name."

"Why?"

"I know that Batman is considered as the greatest detective in the world. Since I am in his city I know that he is looking up as much information about me, or well, the stage name that I use. He doesn't know who is behind this mask." She says as she touches the domino mask. "And I need to keep it that way. So promise me Klarion, that you will never speak my name to anybody else."

I was silent, I wanted to trick into thinking that I might have already done so, but I didn't. I know that if I did that, Reina would most likely never to speak to me again and thus I would never go out with her again. I don't want that.

"I promise." I say as I cross my heart.

"Thank you." She says with the smallest of smiles.

"You need to clean those." I pointed out to her wounds.

"Yeah, I know." She says just as she was about to leave, but I grab her hand, instinctively.

She turns around and looks at me.

"Let me do it." I say and before she can protest, I press the palm of my hand to her forehead and I start muttering incantations in a dead language.

I feel Reina's body stiffen, but then relax and I can feel that she is lending her magic to speed up the progress. After I finish the incantation, I slide my hand to her healed cheek, stroking it and then cupping it.

Then getting bolder, I put my other hand to her waist and then pull her closer to me. I place my forehead against her, while I stare into the white of her mask's eyes.

"Let me see your eyes." I say in surprising gentleness.

"Why?" She whispers.

"They are beautiful. They remind me of storms. I love storms." I admit.

Reina moves her hands and she taps her mask three times, before it disappears. I can finally see her gray storm eyes.

"Thank you." I say as I continue press my forehead against hers while looking at her enchanting eyes that I do not think I will ever get tired of seeing,

"I have to go." She whispers.

I responded by holding her tighter and pulling her even closer to me. "Stay." I say. "Stay with me, please."

"I can't." She responds as she hugs me and closes her eyes. "I know that you belong to a fraction. The one with the baddies. If both see that I am with you, then it will label me as so. I don't want to be labeled. I am trying to be neutral, that way no one comes after me. Can you understand that, Klarion?"

I became silent for a while, "Somehow, I do."

Reina opens her eyes and then she kisses the corner of my lips, lingering there for a few seconds. My heart speeds up, but I let myself enjoy it.

When she moves away, I stop her as I grab her face and this time I press my lips against her own soft ones. I feel her stiffen, but she soon relaxes and responds as I feel one her hands behind my neck and the other behind my head, tangling with my hair.

It feels like it lasted for hours, but in reality it all lasted for five seconds. The best five seconds of my life.

She breaks the kiss and I see her smiling and blushing lightly. _That_ made me smirk inside. I finally caused her to blush.

"As nice that kiss was, I still have to leave." She states, "However, I expect seconds when we meet again for our date." She says with a smirk.

"Ooh, it's not going to be just seconds." I reply with a smirk.

"Oh, someone likes it. You greedy boy~" She coos. "See you for our date." She then, gives me a quick peck on the cheek and then turns into mist.

I just can't wait to see her in person again.

In one week's time, I will have the euphoric feeling of her lips on my own. But I must also plan a perfect date for both of us.

I _need_ her to stay with me.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you **ChocolicDiabetic1412** and **BlackDragonTalom** for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

So readers I want your thoughts in this chapter. Good? Bad? Anything that you liked? ;)

I have to say that it was fun to write this chapter. I tried not to make Klarion OOC and I hope I got it. He's a cool character but sometimes its a pain to write. (=-=')

Though if anyone seen Teen Titans, you guys might remember Mumbo. Yeah, the Mumbo mentioned in this chapter is the same one from Teen Titans.

 **Please don't forget to review!**


	12. Happy Harbor

Chapter 12: Happy Harbor

Reina's POV

Happy Harbor, it has the word 'happy' in it. I guess it's better that Gotham. It's looks like a nice place and it doesn't give off the dangerous vibes I got in Gotham.

I just picked Happy Harbor because several high school students and the principle wrote in the website if I could perform in their school. I had never been asked for that.

I told Genie and the rest about it and they said sure. I wrote them back and ask if I could use their gym, or if they have a place where I can perform.

They said that I can use their auditorium and that they can help me find a place where I can also perform when I am not at their school. Quite the generous people.

So I accepted.

So now, we are flying on Carpet to our destination.

All of our belongings are packed in an old backpack which now serves as my personal pocket dimension where I keep everything. I modified it so that it can stretch far enough to engulf the doll house. One of the many useful magical objects that I have created.

"Keep flying northeast, Carpet. We should be there in a jiffy." Genie says as he has the map and compass in his hands. We would use a GPS, but there is no 'flying carpet' travel option.

Iago is perched on my shoulder, while Abu is sitting on my lap, playing with the Gameboy that I had purchase for these types of occasions.

Abu groans when Mario dies.

"Give it, loser. Now watch how it's done." Iago says smugly as he flies down and grabs the Gameboy and starts playing, while Abu is pouting and angrily muttering all the way as he perches himself on my shoulder with his arms crossed.

I couldn't help but let a humored smile on my lips. These two can amuse me, yet they can make me peeved at times.

* * *

"Nice, nice, I like this place so far." Iago says as he perches on my shoulder.

Right now we are walking along a somewhat empty harbor. Carpet is, of course, invisible and Genie in his human form. I just have my shades over my eyes as usual. Today, I'm wearing beige skinny jeans, with a black turtleneck shirt and a red blazer and my black leather knee length wedges boots. My hair is up in my usual high ponytail and my bangs naturally swept to the left.

"But not really that 'happy'." Genie points out as we see a middle-age man with a serious look on his face while staring at the lined boats.

"Eh, minor detail." Iago waves it off. "But it certainly feels better than shady Gotham. I can feel safe out in the streets again." He dramatizes.

"Oh shush, Iago." I say. "Gotham actually is on the top three cities that we earned a lot of money from. It wasn't that bad. The pizza was good." I point out.

"That's the _only_ good thing about it." Iago mutters with a huff.

"Anyways, where is the high school?" I ask Genie, changing the subject.

Genie looks at his map, while Abu is looking from his shoulder. "Just follow me." He says while pointing his finger in a direction and start taking the lead.

The rest of us follow him, not questioning him, at the moment anyways. Genie could at times have the best sense of direction or sometimes the worst. It's random with him.

I just hope that today he has luck on him.

* * *

"Oh, welcome. Lady and gentleman." The principal of Happy Harbor High says to us as he sees us. "Please take a seat." He motions to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Man, it's been a while since I have been inside of a school. As crazy as it sounds, I miss it. When I was in school, I had a normal life. I was considered a nerd, a geek, and I loved it.

"I would like to say thank you for coming." The principal says as he smiles at us.

"Thank you for inviting us." I state with a small smile.

"Well, let's get to business, shall we?" Genie and I nod. "Alright, well, as you should know, several students have recommended that we invited you both to our school so you could help fund-raise for the school."

"Yes, I read the letter." I inform, "What are you going to use the money for?" I ask. Long time ago, Genie and I decided that I would be doing the negotiations and questions. He can help of course, but he prefers that I do it.

"Well, most of the money will be used to buy new computer models for students to use and the other part is to pay you."

"What percentage?"

"Ten percent."

I was silent, thinking over. "Is this fundraiser a public event?"

"You will be performing in our auditorium. We have planned to spread the word about your performance so anyone is welcomed as long they pay of course."

"I see." I muse. "You understand that I will have to place my own security measures and rules." I stated more than ask.

"What kind of security measures?" He asks confused.

"My only rule is that I do not allow any electronic devices inside where we will be performing."

"How do you plan to keep teenagers away from their cell phones?" The principal ask almost like he won't believe that I can do that.

"Oh, do not worry, I know and I will make sure of that." I say confidently.

* * *

Normal POV

"Oh my gosh! Can you believe it?! Mysteria is actually here!" Karen squeals as she is walking with Mal, Marvin, Wendy, Megan, Conner and Zatanna.

"To tell the truth, I didn't think that she would come." Wendy admits sheepishly.

"But she did." Marvin says with a smile. He looks back at the hidden teenage heroes who didn't seem to share their enthusiasm. "Hey, what's up with you guys? You guys don't seem excited."

"Nah, Conner always looks like that." Mal jests, but he then becomes serious, "But seriously, what's biting you three?"

"It's nothing." Megan says looking cheerful. "I guess it just that I still can't believe that she is actually coming here."

"Yeah. Wasn't she just in Gotham?" Zatanna asks trying to fake that she doesn't have a secret dislike for the celebrity magician.

"Well, yeah." Marvin says as he looks at his phone. "Her last performance was just last night."

"Wow, she's packs up pretty fast." Mal states with a whistle.

"And travels fast. I wonder how she got here?" Karen asks out loud. "But that doesn't matter. Right now, she's here." She squeals once again. "I've have been waiting to see one of her shows. They say that she really brings in the magic in them."

"She is supposed to do that. She's basically advertising that." Conner states with a shrug, ignoring the jab to his ribs made by a certain disguised female Martian.

"I wish I can get an autograph or even a picture with her." Marvin says.

"We should tell Principal Griffith about it. We could take to Mysteria and her crew to take pictures for a fee, thus getting more money for the fundraiser." Wendy says in realization.

"That's a good idea. Come on, let's go." Karen says as she pulls Karen to the principal's office, which is followed by Mal and Marvin.

" _Do we tell the team or Batman first?"_ Megan asks through the telepathic link.

"All of them at the same time." Zatanna answers. _"But I have a feeling Batman must already know and if Batman knows so does Robin."_

" _True that. We will have to call everyone in once we get out of here."_ Conner states as he and the rest follow behind their friends.

* * *

AN: Thank you **LunaWolfSunTigeress15** for reviewing! You are amazing! And I luv ya too! (^3^)

Please give my feedback. I really want to know if I am keeping characters in character. Or anything that just seems weird and I did not make sense. I would really appreciate it! **So please review! I live for reviews, they absolutely make my day!**


	13. Young Heroes Recognized

Chapter 13: Young Heroes Recognized

Reina's POV

The principal asked me if Genie I could stay in the school to at least meet the students that came up with the idea. So that's what we're doing, sitting in the school bleachers waiting for them.

The sound of people talking animated among them, however they quieted down when they are near the door.

Soon, a group of seven students came, three boys and four girls.

When they finally came up to us, we stand up and offered them a smile.

"So you are the kids that got us here, huh?" Genie says well naturedly.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it that you guys are here!" The Afro-American girl exclaims.

"Well we are and it's because of you." I state as I put my hands on my hips. "Who came up with the idea?"

"Me!" Says a guy that looks a bit dorky.

"And for that son you get a prize!" Genie says in a game show host voice.

"Ooh! What is it?" He asks excitedly.

"Mysti here will give you a kiss. Unless you have a girlfriend." He says while presenting me like a prize.

I look at Genie with a look behind my shades. He smiles at me innocently.

The Afro-American guy then nudges the dorky guy who was blushing.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" I ask a bit slyly.

"N-no." He says with a blush. "You don't have to give me a kiss if you don't want to."

"Oh, but I want to." I say in sweet tone as I stand in front of him. I then I cup my hand under his chin and make him look at me. "Don't you want a kiss?" I ask innocently.

"S-sure! That'd be great!" He exclaims through a blushing face. I couldn't help but remember Klarion.

The guy that nudged him before is full out grinning as well as his friends. Except for the serious looking, well-muscled boy and a raven haired girl with blue eyes.

Wait a second…. No way… ugh! I went to Happy Harbor _jus_ t so that I can get away from heroes! Now I have _three_ heroes! Some of the same ones that I met after my first performance!

I will have to act like I don't recognize them. For now anyways.

"Before I give you a kiss, what's your name?" I ask him as I take my hand away from him.

"Marvin."

"Marvin, get ready. I'm going to give you a kiss." I say as I start as grab a fan from the inside of my coat. I lean my face closer to him. Marvin closes his eyes as his lips pucker up. Just as I was a few inches away, I open the fan to cover us from view of his friends. A Hershey kiss comes between us, held it between my lips and presses it against his.

Marvin's eyes widen when he felt the wrapper and I move the fan away so that they could see the piece of chocolate between our lips.

"What…? When did you…" Marvin asks as he takes his head away.

I took the Hershey Kiss away from my lips as I hold it for him. "This is the Kiss I'm giving you." I say slyly.

At that the non-heroes laughed and Marvin blushed. "Thank you." He says with a red face.

"This Kiss is meant for you. Why don't you see the inside?" I suggest.

He looks confused before shrugging and he unwraps the silver wrapping of the chocolate.

"Whoa… that is so cool!" He exclaims. He then shows the inside of the wrapping and it has the words written 'To: Marvin' with a small picture of a heart in red sharpie.

There were words of exclamations as his friends surround them.

I look at Genie and he just smiles at me with a bit of mischief. "Mysti, you know that is not the kiss that I meant."

"I know." I say and at that I have the attention of the rest of the students. "I'll give him a kiss to remember then." I say with a shrug. I grab a red lipstick and start applying it as Genie magically puts a mirror in front of me, without the others noticing the sudden appearance of the mirror. I smack my lips and I look at my reflection. I walk towards Marvin who was already blushing. I came close to him and I grab the bottom of his chin and pull him close to me. I gave him a peck on the cheek.

I move away from him and he has a fish out of water expression. The same guy that nudged him is now patting his back while he and the rest are chuckling at him.

"You felt that right?" I ask and Marvin nods, still blushing. "Well, do you want to keep it there where it can smudge off or on the wrapper where you can keep it?" I ask coyly.

"Can you do that?" He asks hopeful.

"Of course I can." I say confidently. "May I have the wrapping?"

He wordlessly gives it to me. I grab it and I slowly and carefully place the unwritten side on his cheek and smooth it over cheek so that it covers the red stain of my lipstick.

I tap it three times with my finger. The other students come closer as they see my work in action.

I slowly and carefully peel the silver wrapper from his cheek and they gasp as they see that Marvin's cheek is clean but they see the kiss stain is on the wrapper.

When I peel it all out, I show them and it looks like if the kiss became part of the paper. The stickiness of the lipstick is nonexistent on either the wrapper or Marvin's cheek.

"That is cool." One of the girls says.

"How did you do that?" The disguised magician girl asks.

I smirk at her, "Real magicians don't reveal their secrets." I say with a wink. The young disguised heroes look a bit nervous as they look at each other. "So what are your names?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm Wendy."

"Mal."

"Karen."

They day excitedly but then when it came to the heroes they seem to have a silent debate.

"Sorry for them. They are Conner, Megan and Zatanna." Marvin says as he points at each one of them.

"Pleasure to meet you all." I say.

"You already know who we are, but we are going to present ourselves anyways." Genie says with his easygoing smile. "I am the handsome, often imitated, but never replicated, Genie." He states as he bows with his usual dramatic flair, which everyone claps with some chuckles escaping from our small audience. "And this young lady next to me is the super amazing, Mysteria." I bow a bit as I place my hand over my heart.

"I hate to end this, but our time together is over. Your principal allows us limited amount of time since we have to leave for a different appointment." I inform.

"What kind of appointment?" Wendy asks.

"We have to check out two promising theaters and we have to decide which one fits best for us. We have to decide by today, so we have a lot of work to do in the meantime." I state and then I look at Genie.

"Yes, well, we gotta go. Time will not wait for us. Ciao, amigos!" He says.

"Goodbye, we might see each other soon." I say as I look at each one of them. Genie and I walk towards the exit and away from the school.

When we are far away from the school I stop and sit down in a bench and Genie quickly sits next to me, "Genie… I can't believe the bad luck we got." I say as I sigh tiredly. "The reason why we went all the way here is to get away from people like them." I mumble as I place my elbows on my knees and my hands on my face.

"There, there." Genie comforts as he pats my back. "Yeah, it was quite the shocker when I sense that they were _them_."

"The bad thing is we promised the school that we would be there for three days of performances. Ugh… we would need to make a contract with the theater that we would need to use it for five days. Hopefully, the owner will be generous."

"Hey, don't worry about that now. We have money to get by and we will soon get more. Plus, we won't perform our more 'jaw-dropping' acts in the school. We will have to focus more on a smaller scale, but we have to add one big act per show, just so that it's cool. Whaddya say?"

I look up at him and give him a smile, "You sure know how to make me feel better."

"That's the spirit. Come on, the others must be waiting for us." He says cheerfully as he pulls me along.

At that my eyes widen, "Hurry, Genie! That is way too much time on their own without our supervision! Poor Carpet!" I exclaim, this time with me pulling Genie as we run on the street, not caring about the strange looks people are giving us.

Genie, being Genie, just laughs as he also runs along with me. I couldn't help but smile a bit, despite being worried about Carpet, Abu and Iago.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm sorry for the late update. My computer deleted this chapter as well as several other things that I'm still mad about.

Anyways, sorry for the delay, but hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner.

Thank you **LunaAnneCeleste** , **lizaed** (guest) and **Daniel** (guest) for reviewing. You guys are amazing!

To **LunaAnneCeleste** : Love your feedback!

To **lizaed** (guest): Thank you so much for loving this story!

To **Daniel** (Guest) : I am so honored that you have reread this story and guilty that I didn't update as fast as I could. Forgive me?

 **Warning** : Next chapter will be shorter, but hopefully posted sooner!


	14. Batman's Mission

Chapter 14: Batman's Mission

Normal POV

The Young Justice team is all united in Mount Justice, waiting for the arrival of Batman.

"Team." Batman says as he walks in the mission room, getting the team's attention. "We all know why we're here."

"Mysteria." Kaldur states knowingly. "Batman, why are we going after her? She does not present danger for civilians."

"At the moment, she isn't." Batman replies in his ever serious voice. "However, Robin and I made a discovery when a thief broke in the theatre Mysteria was residing. She has made contact with Klarion the Witch Boy."

"She's a villain." Zatanna states, not bothering to hide her bitterness.

"Not really." Robin says as the team now has his attention. "She knows Klarion, but she protected us from his attack and told him to leave, which he surprisingly did."

"So she's part of the good guys?" Wally asks unsure.

"She is more of a neutral." Batman informs, now earning the team's full attention. "She told us that she does not want to be label as either good or bad."

"This doesn't make sense." M'gann says.

"This is for her safety and the people she works with, isn't?" Artemis asks knowingly.

"That's what I have concluded as well." Batman states. "Mysteria is a public figure in entertainment. Her magic shows are just the perfect cover for her to use her magic and she has a very strong magical presence. I had an associate of mine attend to her shows and he knows that she is not using her magic at her full potential and that she is purposely hiding her magical energy. He told me that it is one the strongest that he has ever felt."

"If she's so powerful, why doesn't she become hero or villain?" Rocket asks.

"It is most likely to protect her coworkers. She has no family, or that is the assumption." Batman informs.

"Was it only her when she fought off the thief?" Artemis asks.

"Yep, only her." Robin informs.

"Was it an ordinary thief?" Kaldur asks.

"It's was a magician called Mumbo Jumbo where his magic originates from his wand and top hat. Without them, he is powerless."

"However, this is not the reason why we are here." Batman says, getting back to business. "Mysteria is in Happy Harbor and in where Conner, M'gann and Zatanna attend school. It may or may not be a coincidence, but I want this team to speak with her."

"Why?" Zatanna asks.

"I want you to find out as much you can about her and if you can, get some of her DNA."

"Why would you want that? Doesn't she deserve her privacy?" Artemis asks with narrowed eyes.

"I want to know how is a young girl traveling and no one is questioning if she attends school. She looks around 15 or 16, so obviously she must be attending school or she graduated early. She only has a stage name and reveals nothing else about her personal identity. She hides her eyes in public, so I cannot do face recognition. In all, the question is, why is she hiding herself?

"Does this team accept the mission?"

* * *

 **AN:** Short, I know.

Next chapter will be longer. I just wanted to update.

Thank you **LunaAnneCeleste** for reviewing.

Though I am a little bummed out that many are following and favorite and few reviews. Is it because this story is rated 'M'?

Anyways, thank you so reading anyways. **Reviews are very appreciated.**


	15. Change of Plans

Chapter 15: Change of Plans

Reina's POV

Today was my final day that I perform in Happy Harbor High School. Genie and I didn't do anything of the more advanced magic such as transforming Abu and Iago into different animals. But we did include them and Carpet.

Carpet could fly, but not around the auditorium, just around the stage.

Oh, I set myself on fire just to make the audience impressed, which many did and some screamed which I thought was funny. Of course, I came out unscathed.

We did other impressive magic tricks on stage for twenty-five minutes. And each performance, it was always a full house.

The principal and I made another deal about how I can take pictures with people after the performance in a set up place that the photography students did. They made a type of photo studio thing, with a green screen behind us and everything. The paying customers could choose what type of background they want. That was for one hour.

Many people went to see us and we talked briefly however Genie and I talked a little bit more with the little ones.

I just couldn't say no to them. They were so cute and nice to us. And how they just looked so excited to see us… So adorable.

Right now we are just packing our things and ready to leave. I just put everything in my pocket dimension purse. Iago is on my shoulder while Abu is on Genie's. Carpet of course is invisible to everyone except for the four of us.

However, we are intercepted by three of the student heroes.

"I'm sorry, but the show's over. It was nice meeting you." I say with a smile. But when I was going out the door, Zatanna blocked me. "O-Kay. You guys mean business." I state as touch my domino mask. "Just spill it."

It was silent for a few seconds until the red haired girl which I know is the Martian speaks. "We just want to know you."

My face becomes blank, "Che, yeah right. I find that hard to believe that you want to know me willingly. I don't know about you guys but this feels like those situations that a parent is forcing their children to talk to someone." I say casually. "So what do you want to know?"

The three of them look at each other as if they are having a conversation. Wait a second…

"You know, if you wanted to talk among the three of you, you could have let me go and not do a telepathic conversation." I state in a passive voice.

They all stop 'talking' and look at me. "Sorry." Megan says a bit shyly.

"It's alright." I sighed but then I pinch the bridge of my nose and exhale deeply before releasing my hand. "I can tell you want to talk to me and I have a feeling that you are not the only ones. This is not really a good place to talk so why don't you just go to the theater I'm staying at the moment. I'll be waiting for you guys for an hour." I say. Megan pushes Zatanna away and Conner moves as well allowing us to leave.

Phew… that went better than I expected.

* * *

"You know, you could just come right in." I say boredly from the front of the stage, my legs dangling on the edge.

Soon, one by one, the young heroes appear and then all walk up to me.

"So what do you want to know?" I ask as I cross one leg over the other as I look down at them.

"What's your name?" Kid Flash asks.

"Mysteria." I say simply.

"Your _real_ name." Rocket states.

"Now, why would I want to tell you that?" I ask with a smirk.

"You know our names, it's only fair that we know yours." Zatanna says with a hint of defiance.

"I see your logic, but you all should know by now that life isn't fair." I state as I swing down the stage and land in front of them. That way we could see at eye level.

"You're right." Aqualad states causing me to nod at him. "If we ask questions would you answer them?" He asks politely.

"Depends." I say as I cross my arms over my chest. "Shoot."

"What state do you come from?" Robin asks.

"The Golden State." That got some confused looks, but some nod, understanding which state I mean.

"How old are you?" Artemis asks.

"I'm will soon be sixteen." I answer.

"How soon?" Kid asks.

"Less than a moon cycle."

"Can you stop talking in riddles?" Zatanna asks.

"Nope." I say cheekily.

"You said that you didn't want to be labeled a hero or a villain, why?" Artemis asks.

My face turns more serious, "That is a personal decision. I'll answer just so your people don't ask again." I start. "Heroes carry a lot of responsibility to the people they protect. It's honorable that you do that. However, as heroes you also have enemies, the villains. Those two fractions will always be in conflict. I do not wish to be in that conflict. That's why I am a neutral. I'm not going to go out there and fight crime and bring justice anytime soon, even though I have the power to do that.

"But just because I'm not going to do that does not mean that I won't. If I am ever in a situation where I am the only one capable of saving the people, then I will. I'm not cold hearted."

"You do not look like one." Robin says. "Be a hero, Mysteria. The world can use someone like you."

"Thank you, but no thank you." I decline politely. "The world is protected enough. They have you guys and the Justice League."

"The more the merrier?" Kid offers.

"Nice try, but my answer will not change. Please, just understand. I get enough trouble by having burglars and other weirdos come here to steal the money. I don't want to deal with real super villains."

"You know someday you will have to." Artemis states. "It's unavoidable with what you are doing."

"You are right. But I will do everything in my power to avoid that."

"Then why are you so familiar with Klarion?" Zatanna accuses.

"What Klarion and I do is not your business." I state with narrow eyes, even though they can't see it from my mask. "I'm very lucky that we never fought, magical or physically. We just chat, just like how I'm doing with you all." I inform.

"You guys friends or something?" Rocket asks.

"Telling the truth, yes, we are. We have a mutual agreement to not fight or kill each other." I state with a dry chuckle. There is no way I'm telling them that I have been dating Klarion and even less that I have kissed him. "As much as he unnerves me, especially that I know that he is one of the bad guys, he is different when he is with me. Sure, he can be childish and bratty, but I like him. And I know that if I ever get in trouble, he would help me get out of it."

"You can have that trust with us as well." Aqualad states after a few seconds of silence. "If you ever need us, know that you can come to us."

"Hmm… that's nice to hear. I'll take that in mind." I say as I nod at him.

"Here, take this." Robin says as he gives me a type of walkie talkie. I hold it and I see several buttons on the side. "Press this button," He says as he points to a red button on the side, "to call us if you ever need anything."

"Consider the offer of being a hero." Miss Martian says.

I stay silent as I look at the walkie talkie. "I have made my decision. But, I accept your offer of help. I might call you just for that." I put the walkie talkie inside of my blazer.

"Oh and just for you to know, we might drop by in future shows." Robin says with a smirk. "We _are_ trying to convert you into a full-fledged hero."

"Ha, I would like to see you all try." I reply with a smirk of my own. "But, you are welcomed to visit me. Please, follow the yellow path as you exit, goodnight." I say and I turn my body into mist and dissipate into air. Soon, a glowing yellow path appears before them leading towards the back door of the theater.

I feel so light and numb as I travel towards the dressing room where Genie, Abu, Iago, Carpet and I are staying. Immediately, I go inside the dollhouse and use the crystal ball and see as the young team of heroes do exit the theater.

I let out a sigh of relief as I take out the walkie talkie from my blazer and put it inside an empty drawer from my vanity table.

Someone knocks on my door, before it opens slowly and out comes Genie's face. "So how'd it go?"

I gave him a relieved smile as I turn my chair to face him, "Not that bad. They want to convert me into the hero side." I say humorously.

"That's good. But knowing you, you didn't join." He says knowingly as he walks inside and sits in mid-air in front of me.

"You know me so well." I jested. "Anyways, you all need and get some rest, we are only going to stay here for another two days but we are finally presenting two shows a day."

"You sleep as well. I know that you have been talking to Klary every single night before going to bed." Genie says as he comes next to me and nudges me. "Rain, you really are into this boy." He says slyly.

"So what if I am?" I ask defensively through a blushing face. "He really is nice towards me."

"But to others?" He asks sassily.

At that I wince, "Yeah… he's not so nice towards others. He's told me a thing or two about people he didn't like."

"And that doesn't ring any warning alarms in your mind?"

"Yes…." I say sheepishly. "However, in my heart, nothing is going off but warmth." I say softly with a small smile. "It's probably because of the tiny crush I have on him." I say as I press my index and thumb together as I show him. I know that I can trust Genie, but this is different. I never had a crush on a dangerous and kind of murderous magical boy.

Genie then has a soft look on his face while shaking his head at me. "Oh Rain." He says.

My lips twitch to a pout, but then it turns to a small smile, "Anyways, after this I was thinking about getting out of the country." I say.

"Oh, where? And why?"

"I was thinking Egypt." I start. "You know that for a while I wanted to go there and start finding magical items for my collection."

"But why Egypt?"

"I have a map of the location of the Oracle's Scepter. I could use it and find some items that have no maps or nowhere knows where it is. That is, if it's still there." I state.

"Oh, the gang's going on an adventure! This is going to be great!" He cheers as he conjures confetti out of his hands.

"Yeah, but we are not going immediately after this city. I was thinking of taking a small vacation in New Orleans and Florida, and from there go to Egypt."

"Sounds like a plan." Genie says as he snaps his fingers.

"But don't tell the others. It's going to be a surprise." I say before he leaves.

"Don't worry Rainy, my lips are zipped." He then literally zips his lips as he waves at me.

"Good night." I say. I hear him mumbling, before nodding and closes the door behind him.

A few seconds later my mirror's reflection becomes distorted before it reveals to be Klarion.

"Good evening, Reina." He says with a smirk.

"Hello, Klarion." I say with a small smile on my lips. "You know, some people need to sleep." I say teasingly.

"Oh really? You don't seem to need it."

"On the contrary, I do." I jest. "Anyway, Klarion. I really do need to sleep. Tomorrow and the day after I have to perform, so I won't be able to talk to you as late as we do."

At that I see Klarion pout. "However, after that, we will be taking a vacation." I say slyly.

"Oh, is that so?" He asks just as sly. "Does that mean I can change our date for an earlier time?"

"Oh, Klary, of course…" I started, making Klarion's smirk turn to a grin, "not." At that I smirk when his grin turns upside down.

"Okay, that was not funny." He pouts as he crosses his arms.

"Yes it was." I say cheekily. "But being all serious, I don't want the set date to change. One week is what I said and it will be so."

"Then what are to going to do the day after tomorrow?" He asks testily.

"Taking the day off and relaxing. Remember that we are going on vacation." I state as I raise an eyebrow.

"Where to? I could drop by." Klarion says casually.

"As nice as that sounds, nope." I say as I pop the 'p'. "This day is meant to be spent with us and having fun."

"Hey! I am fun!" Klarion exclaims. "That way your uncle and I could know each other."

"You mean conspire." I state blandly, making the boy smirk devilishly.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Uh huh…" I say not believing him. "Well, it's not just my uncle and I performing." I start, getting his attention. "There's Abu, Iago and Carpet."

"Who are they?" Klarion asks a bit darkly.

"You mean what?" I state with a smirk, causing him to look confused. "Abu is a monkey, Iago a parrot and Carpet is a carpet."

"Why would you want to take a carpet out to relax?"

"Remember that I said that I travel by air, but not using a plane?" I ask.

"Yes, but how does-"

"Carpet is a magic carpet." I say interrupting him.

"A magic carpet? Are you serious?" Klarion asks in disbelief.

"Yep."

"When did you do it?" He asks clearly interested.

"I didn't." I say as I shake my head. "I found him."

"Whoa… magic carpets are very rare. How old is it?"

"Over a thousand years old, that's for sure" I state.

"A magic carpet that old… it must have it's own personality." Klarion says to himself. "How is he?"

"He's such a sweetheart." I say softly as I put my hand over my heart. "Very considerate and loyal."

"You really are fond of… Carpet." He says with a bit of uncertainly.

"I'm fond of all of them. They are my family and I cherish them with all my heart." I state with utmost seriousness. "I don't know what I'll do if I ever lost one of them." I admit easily.

"If they are important to you, then I guess I will have to be careful around them."

"You better." I say as I point a finger at him with narrowed eyes. "If you hurt them, _ooooh_ , you better watch out for me because I will _not_ be happy with you."

Klarion puts his hands up in surrender, "I get the message. I promise, I won't do it. But is it okay if I joke around?"

My body relaxes as I look at him. "Only if it's harmless."

At that he smirks.

A yawn forcefully escapes as I cover my mouth. "Sorry." I say a bit tiredly.

"It's alright. You should go to sleep."

"Yeah, I should." I say with a tired smile. "Good night, Klarion." I then blow him a kiss.

He blushes for a bit before saying, "Sweet dreams". A second later, my mirror becomes distorted before my reflection comes back.

I slowly stand up and make my way towards my warm and comfortable bed. With a snap of my fingers, my clothes change to pjs, just as I plopped to my bed.

That night I close my eyes imagining that Klarion would be in them as cheesy as it sounds.

I won't admit it out loud, but that boy is really giving me second thoughts about romance. I promised to myself that I would not fall in love for the sake of Genie, Abu, Iago and Carpet, but my resolve is slowly deteriorating with each romantic gesture Klarion does to me. Klarion is such a bad influence.

* * *

AN: Thank you **NinjaOfSilence** , **LunaAnneCeleste** , **Daniel** (guest), **LunaWolfSunTigress15** , **orangeporqupine** , **Blue Moon Solstice** and **liz** (guest) for reviewing! You guys are amazing!

So I've decided that I will return the rating back to 'T' for only a short time though just so that more people could read it. But I will put it back to 'M' in a future chapter, just FYI.

To **LunaAnneCeleste** : Batman wants the DNA to find out Mysteria's identity. That is if Mysteria is on the police/hospital database. Oh, more in the future.

To **Daniel** (guest): Thank you for the info!

To **Blue Moon Solstice** : Thank you for the suggestion. I was going to do that last chapter, but wasn't sure. So with your review I just went for it.

Thank you again for reading this! **Reviews are very appreciated!**


	16. New Orleans

Chapter 16: New Orleans

Reina's POV

"This gumbo is really good." Iago says as we all eat at the park. It reminded me a lot of the gumbo I ate in Disneyland years ago when I lived in California.

" _Can we have seconds?"_ Abu asks as he licks his fingers.

"Sure, I was thinking that we could have beignets for dessert. If we find any available stores." I state.

"This vacation is the best idea you have had so far." Iago says.

"Our expenses are limited, but I think we could have enough to get by for three days. However, I think we could do some street performances while we are here. More money doesn't hurt to have." I say as I look at Abu and Iago.

"Oh come on! I'm here in vacation! I don't want to do any tricks with you guys!" Iago exclaims.

"You get to keep some money if you collaborate." I say without looking at him.

"Uh, what I meant to say is that of course I would work. Nothing would make me happier until I get my hard earned money." Iago says pretending to be excited. I couldn't help the small smirk that graced my lips. I know how to manipulate Iago to go things for me. He is a greedy little bird.

* * *

After our lunch we walked around the park and went towards where more people were crowded.

Genie was dress in dark blue sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt and white running shoes and human tanned skin. I am wearing blue skinny jeans, a black v-neck shirt with knee length sleeves, under a sleeveless purple cardigan and black converse. And of course, my aviator glasses that are black and purple tinted.

Abu as always has his fuchsia vest and matching fez. While Iago is still his feathery self.

It's a lot warmer in Louisiana than in Rhode Island, that's for sure.

Iago starts the shows by pretending to talk more parrot like so it had more squawks. "* _squawk_ * Come! Come here! * _squawk_ * Magic show about to begin! * _squawk_ *"

Many people, especially children started walking towards us. However they got particularly excited when they saw Abu who was sitting on my shoulders.

"Greetings, everyone!" I start. "I am Mysteria and my friends Genie, Abu and Iago." I introduce as I point at them. Carpet was invisible to everyone else, but that does not mean he is not going to help us.

"Now, that you know our names, let's start this show on the road." Genie says.

Both of us make a circle with our thumb and pointer finger and stand back to back. We take in deep breaths and blow in our circles and from the other side, bubbles came out.

The little ones squealed in excitement as they started to grab and pop as many that they could. The older audience 'wow' at the display.

We move around so that bubbles are on every direction. Some people that were watching from afar started coming as well as passersby.

After a full minute of blowing we stop and face the audience.

"Now, have any of you folks ever seen the movie _Dumbo_? You know the one where the little elephant flies?" Genie asks.

Many people raised their hands while nodding.

"That's great." I say as I clap my hands. "So do you guys remember the part where Dumbo was making bubbles of different shapes?"

Many voiced and/or nodded their answer.

"Well, we are going to do the same thing!" Genie says as he points at himself and me. "I'll start with a triangle!" He states.

There was doubt in the adults, but the children as expected had excited looks in their faces. Genie forms his hands into a triangle shape and blows and by judging the gasps of awe from the audience, they are impressed that Genie can make a triangular prism bubble.

Abu and Iago have small boxes that they could carry and go around to collect money.

So the show continues for twenty minutes. The crowd was getting too large and many had their phones out and were recording us.

It was making me paranoid.

So the magic we did was making the bubbles of different shapes, creating small fireballs and playing with them and some simple illusions of flower petals and butterflies. The only trick that I was a bit hesitant to use was climbing Genie without using hands. Think of it as if I was walking on Genie's back like it was the ground.

Yeah… That was our second last trick. The last was making us disappear by making the leaves from the trees surround us, making us separate from the audience and then make the leaves stop and finally fall gently to the ground. From our place in the air, thanks to Carpet, we saw the audience go crazy.

I smiled at the sight before telling Carpet to take us somewhere isolated to land.

It was until later when I counted the money that we got over 200 dollars, but I didn't care about the money. Grateful, but I didn't care for it. As cheesy as it sounds, seeing that I put the smiles on the people's faces… I felt good. I felt like I was doing something for them, to make their day a little better.

I hate to admit it, but I have a soft heart. Even though I try to pretend that I am cold or care for nothing or even likes to play and tease with boy's feelings, but I do that to not let others take advantage of me. I don't let them take that opportunity. I am still hurt as much as I hate to feel that way.

My heart took a deep wound that it is barely a fresh scab today. It's going to take a while before the scab becomes a scar that would protect my heart to its best of its ability. But even then, I know my scar could easily be open. I just hope it doesn't. And hopefully not with the boy I am starting to trust.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you **imjustsay505** and **orangeporqupine** for reviewing. You guys are amazing!

Next chapter Klarion appears!

 **Reviews are very appreciated!**


	17. I'm Insane For Her

Chapter 17: I'm Insane For Her

Klarion's POV

Finally, I will be able to see Reina in person. Sure, we communicate every night through mirrors and see each other, but it is not the same.

I can't feel her magic energy that envelops me. I can't smell the mix of roses and pomegranates from her.

And I can't hold her like I want to. Oh, how I like the way she puts her body against mine. She is such a tease, but I find that I like it, but hate it at the same time. But, because she has done it so much, I have adapted and have made my own moves as well.

I managed to make her blush and that is a big score. I better be the only male to make her blush. Any other would be unacceptable. They would be considered my enemy, because I _will_ have Reina. And once that happens, I will never let her go. She would belong to _me_.

I am _extremely_ _possessive_ with what is _mine_.

* * *

New Orleans, now this place brings in memories. That old coot, Nelson, but he is now history. Why bother thinking about the past? I'd rather think about the present where I have Reina.

She told me to meet up at the cemetery, St. Louis Cemetery No.1. She said that when I entered I'll know where she will be. I have no doubt about that.

This cemetery reeks of baby magic, but I have to admit it has some dark qualities to it. Reminds me when I was just a toddler. Not bad times, I wasn't powerful as I am today, but I had already made accomplishments using necromancy to resuscitate small animals that were unfortunate enough to get killed by me. Not my fault they didn't run fast enough to avoid my fire balls.

As I got nearer, fog was building up steadily but when I look ahead where the cemetery was, it was so thick I could not distinguish anything but distorted shadowy figures.

This is Reina's doing, I know that for sure.

I calmly walk right past the gate, with Teekl in my arms.

Just as I entered inside, Reina's unmistakable magically energy washes through me. However, after a few seconds I feel my own magical energy being pulled towards a direction. I willingly comply, I know that it's her doing.

My pace quickens when I see a humanoid figure on top of one of the tombs. As soon as I could distinguish that it was Reina, it disappears. I stand there confused, but then irritated when I couldn't sense her magical energy.

"Looking for someone?" I drop Teekl to the ground and turn around with my hands ready, but I freeze when I see Reina's smirking face. "Did I scare you?" She purrs.

"N-no!" I yell defensively as I cross my arms. "I totally felt you coming."

" _Liar."_ Teekl says to me.

"Shut it, you stupid cat." I say to her.

"Even Teekl doesn't believe you." Reina taunts as she then disappears into mist again. I look around and I see her on top of the tomb, one leg dangling while the other is pressed against her. "Admit it Klarion, I did scare you." She says with a smirk.

I stubbornly cross my arms as I look at her, "You may have surprised me." I state while looking away from her. But when I look back where I saw her sitting, she was gone.

"Guess that is the closest to a confession I would get from you, hmm?" She says from right behind me, making me jump minimally. I turn around, just in time to grab her hands before she left.

"Yep." I answer as I pull her closer. "Now, that was a trick that I appreciate, but not on me." I state as I give her a look.

"Now, Klary, I get to surprise you all I want when I want to." She informs as she then moves one of her away from my hold to then press her index finger against my nose gently for a second before holding my hand again.

"Why do you do that?" I ask, still perplexed at the action.

"Do what?" She asks.

"The brief touching of my nose. Why do you do that?" I ask her.

"Oh, that." She says as she then smiles softly. "It's a form of showing endearment, I guess. Well, that is how it is for me anyways." She admits. "Is it bothering you?"

"No." I answer as I shake my head, "I was just confused at the action. I didn't know what it was the purpose for." But then I smirk at her, "Endearment you said?"

"Yeah, Klarion. I like having you around, is that so bad?" She says as she fake pouts.

"No. I like having myself around too." I reply smirking.

At that she gets her hands away from mine before she gently hits my shoulder, "You so full of yourself."

"So I've heard."

"Whatever." She sighs with a roll of her eyes. "So, where are you taking me?" She asks as her shades appear out of thin air and put them on. I frown when she did that, but I didn't say anything about it.

"Before that, there is something I want to do before I take you." I state. She looks at me, but before she could react I grab her around her waist and pull her against me. I take one arm away from her and take those damned shades away and make it levitate next to us.

I can see her eyes widen in surprise, but before she could do anything else, I press my lips against hers.

I feel her stiffen for a second, but she soon relaxes as she then wraps her arms around my neck. With my free hand I caress her face and then pull her closer. She then pulls her lips away from mine slowly and I open my eyes to see her eyes boring into mine. I press my forehead against hers as I continue to caress her cheek.

"You are getting bold, Klary." Reina says with a small smile and a very light dust of pink across her cheek. "It looks like someone isn't getting enough of me. But I can't blame you. Others have felt the same." She purrs as looks at me with half-lidded eyes.

A growl breaks through my lips as my hands grip tighter on her waist and lower back. "Others?" I growl out as I narrow my eyes. "Other boys _kissed_ you?" I basically snarl.

"Did you really think that a girl as flirtatious as me hasn't been kissed?" She asks as she raised her eyebrow. "To answer your question, yes other boys have kissed me."

My magical energy flares out in anger. "And you allowed them?" I don't know who I am angry with more: Reina for kissing them, the boys for kissing _my_ Reina, or myself for not being with her earlier so I would have been the sole owner of her delicious lips.

"Jealous much, Klary?" Reina pouts as she then wraps her right leg over my left, presses her bosom against my chest and ghosted her fingers on the base of my skull. My anger calms down, but only for a little bit. I am still mad.

"No." I say defensively.

"Oh?" Reina says as she pushes me away and turns her back towards me. "Since you are not the jealous type then you don't mind that I go outside for a bit and look for a teenage boy to kiss. I'm thinking of a tall boy with muscular arms." She says nonchalantly as if she was going out for groceries. She walks away without looking back. My anger flares out again as I outstretch my hand, making a larger hand made of red magic comes out and grab her and pull her in front of me.

"I thought you said you weren't jealous." Reina states with a purr.

"I am jealous! Happy!" I yell out.

"Very." She says. She activates magic with a motion of her arms and soon she is free from my enlarged magical hand without breaking a sweat. I cross my hands in front of me, still angry at her. She made me admit it. She knows too well how to push my buttons.

"Is someone pouting?" She sing-songs.

"Maybe." I say. However, whatever anger I had was gone when she hugs me from behind and rests her head against my right shoulder. Her arms are wrapped firmly around me and I immediately hold them. "Not anymore." I say after a while with the small smile as I move my head to look at her.

"Good, because I am very curious to what you have planned for today." She says as she then kisses my cheek before letting go and grabs her fallen shades, putting them on.

I straighten my coat and tie before I offer my hand, which she accepts. Teekl paws at my legs. I pick her up quickly and put her on my shoulders.

"Oh, you will be pleasantly surprised. You'll enjoy this." I state as I wave my hand and a portal appears before us.

"This is you we are talking about. I know I won't be bored." She replies. I just smirk and offer my hand for her which she grabs.

So without further ado, we step inside the portal that leads to Gotham.


	18. I Am His and He is MINE

Chapter 18: I Am His and He Is MINE

Reina's POV

When we got out of the portal, we were in the park where we first encountered. He then leads me and I see that it's in a place where the buildings are taller and the streets a little more cleaner. Huh, I wonder what he has planned.

As we entered the streets, some people were staring at us, but Klarion paid no attention to it. I understand why they would stare. Klarion doesn't seem to own anything else but the suit with the long wide sleeves and his hair looks like devil horns. Meanwhile, today I'm wearing skinny jeans with my black leather heeled boots, a black ⅔ sleeves v-neck shirt with a burgundy sleeveless cardigan. My hair is in a high ponytail, my bangs free, swept to the left. My eyes are covered with my trademark shades that are black at the top and it blends to a purple tint. The frame is black, but very faintly in the correct sunlight, there is some dark purple designs that resemble leaves.

We make a very strange couple. Not that we are a couple, _officially_. Klarion has yet to ask me if I want to be his girlfriend. Which much to my insanity, I would say yes. But not before teasing him, of course. I need to enjoy the moment for at least a little bit.

Though as Klarion led me to a fancy looking restaurant, the host that was greeting stops and look at us with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me, but do you have reservations?" The Host asks critically.

"Yes, we do." Klarion snidely answers. "It's a reservation for two under the name of Klarion Bleak." He continues smugly.

The host still looks critically at Klarion, but looks at the paper in the podium that he was behind, his eyebrows raising, but he has his cool back when he looks at Klarion who was smirking.

"Welcome Mr. Bleak and Miss…?" The Host says as he looks at me.

"Thorn. Rain Thorn." I said coolly.

The host fixes his bow tie and looks a bit flustered, but he remains professional. "I'm sorry, but we do not allow animals inside the dining area."

Klarion was about to protest, but I put a hand in his shoulder and look at him with a small smirk. He smirks back and relaxes.

I look around and see that there is only one camera. Huh, this should be easy.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I start as I raise my hand, my fingers facing him. "There is no cat with us." From my fingers out comes silver dust that comes in contact with the host. "There is no cat." I repeat. With my free hand I touch Teekl and she becomes invisible to everybody minus the two of us and the camera.

"My mistake, Miss Rain. There is no cat." The host parrots as his eyes clouds over. When I snap my fingers his eyes focus and he looks a bit perplexed.

"So, are you going to show us our table?" I ask politely.

"Yes, yes. Please follow me." He says as he moves out of the podium and walks away. We silently follow him.

Klarion had already wrapped his arm around my waist while smirking.

The host shows us a table that was a bit in the secluded side. It has no windows and it was in the corner of the room. The table is set in the typical fancy way with a table cloth that covers the table legs, in the center it has a small arrangement of red roses. On top of us was a small chandelier that serves as the light source.

Klarion pulled out a chair for me and I sit down as he pushes it. He then sits on the other chair.

"A waiter will soon come and take your orders." The host says as he places a menu in front of us. "In the meantime is there anything you wish to drink?"

"Water, please." I say.

"Make that two." Klarion adds. The host just nods. "Your drinks will come soon." And with that he left.

"Rain Thorn?" Klarion asks as he smirks at me.

"Oh like I was going to say my real name." I retort. "If you remember, I can be quite the paranoid person."

"Yes, I remember. That's why you wear those blasted shades." He says as he pets Teekl. "Anyways, what did you do to that man?" He asks, referring to the host.

"A little spell. He won't remember ever seeing Teekl."

"Talking about that… I felt you doing something to her."

"I just made her invisible. Only we and the cameras could see her. I'll break the enchantment once we leave." I inform.

"Invisible, you say?" He asks with a smirk. "You sure have nice tricks up your sleeves."

"Thank you, I do try." I say with a small smirk on my lips. However I shut my lips when a waiter comes and places our drinks. Teekl quickly jumps off Klarion's shoulders and lands on the ground.

"Have you decided what to order?" He asks as he looks at us.

I look at Klarion and gave him a look before answering, "We haven't yet, sir. Can you come back in a few minutes?" I ask politely.

"Of course, Miss Thorn." He bows slightly before leaving.

I pick up the menu and look over it which Klarion copies my actions.

"Hmm, have you been here before?" I ask without looking up.

"Handful of times."

"Any suggestions?"

"The salmon is good."

"Hmm… how is their pasta?"

"Fairly good, especially the chicken alfredo."

"I'll take that."

"We can also order some dessert while we are here. Their vanilla cake with strawberry filling and chocolate frosting is absolutely delicious."

"Ooh, that's sounds good for my sweet tooth."

"Then it's decided. I'll order for us." Klarion says.

"What about Teekl?" I ask as I see the cat observing us.

"She is invisible. She can hunt her food among the people and kitchen. Right, Teekl?" The cat meows as she licks her lips and walks away towards an unattended table that has some leftover food on the plates.

"Should have seen that coming." I muse and a moment later the waiter comes back. Klarion orders for the both of us and the waiter leaves with the menus in hand.

" _Rain_ , how is your uncle and the others?"

"They are fine." I say simply.

"When will I meet the rest of them? I already met your uncle Jean. What about Abu, Iago and Carpet?" He asked and I can tell that he does wants to meet them.

"I don't know." I answer. "Why do you want to meet them?" I ask, curious.

"They are important to you. So I want to meet the people that I might need approval of." He says as he reaches over and grabs my hand.

"Approval?" I whisper and I hate to admit it, but my heart speeds up a little. Is he really going to do what I think he is going to do?

"Reina." He whispers. "When I first met you, your strong magic captivated me. But as we meet up for our dates, your magic wasn't the only thing that fascinated me. You are different from the females of this dimension and from any dimensions that I have visited. And I have visited many places and seen many things, but nothing as beautiful as you." I would be lying if I said I didn't blush. "Your tempting actions drive me crazy, but I enjoy them. But I get _extremely_ jealous when you do it to other boys." He says that with a small growl. "So will you be mine?"

I was speechless. I really wanted to tease him, but he was so honest with the confession that I didn't have the heart to do it. But then again…

"Whoa whoa _whoa_." I say as take my hand away from his. " _Yours_? I am not some object that you or anyone else can posses. You should know by now that I am independent and I don't like it when I feel restricted." I state as I cross my hands across my chest.

Klarion gapes as he looks a bit horrified, "I-I didn't mean it like that. okay I did, but- why are you smirking?" He asks annoyed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." I say as I grab his hands with mine. "I find your confession really romantic. No one has ever said something like that to me." I say softly as I gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "But even though I am your girlfriend, we are not going to be together." I say slowly.

"Why not?" He asks, and I can hear the hurt in his voice.

"I had already made plans to leave the country."

"What?!" He exclaims as he lets go of my hands. That causes people nearby to look at us, but they quickly look away once Klarion glares at them and pours some of his dark magic, sending dangerous vibes to the people. Somewhere in the distance, I see Teekl eating something that a person dropped on the floor. "What do you mean leaving the country? Is someone persecuting you? Because if they are, just tell me and I will make sure that they will stop, _permanently_." He promises in a low voice as he grabs my hands.

My heart flutters at that. Sure what he is implying is not pretty, but I find it romantic. I mean, he is willingly going to extreme extents just for me, as dark as it is. I blame it on seeing and loving 'The Addams Family'.

"As sweet as that is, if there was ever someone chasing me, I am capable of taking care of that." I start while rubbing his knuckles with my thumbs. "But if for some reason I can't handle it, I will call you for help."

"Good." But before he can say anything else, I take my hands away from his just as the waiter comes with our meals.

He sets it down in front of us and leaves after saying, "Bon appetite."

Using the proper etiquette manners, I start eating the alfredo. I hum in satisfaction after swallowing. I see Klarion doing the same but he has a pout on his face as he chews on his food. After swallowing he then asks me, "If no one is after you, why are you leaving?"

"It's been my dream for a while," I start as I use the fork to play with my food, "I had always wanted to travel around the world and visit the many countries that have caught my interest."

"I can show you the world." Klarion states as he grabs my hand. (AN: Don't lie you guys sang. XP) "You just tell where and I'll take you. It doesn't matter the distance, I've visited many countries in this world to be able to teleport there."

"That's very sweet of you, Klarion," I state with a soft smile as I squeeze his hand, "But I want to do this alone. Well, I have to bring Jean and the others of course, but I am the one doing the orders and directing them. The places that I want to visit is not just for touristic business."

"Oh, what kind of business?" He asks curious.

"Ever since I got my magic, I have considered into starting my magical items collection. I know there are magical items of various purposes on Earth, so I thought it would be pretty cool if I start my own collection." I say as I gently take his hand away and I take another bite of my food.

"Ah, that sounds like fun." Klarion states with a mischievous smirk. "Tell me, what item do you have in mind to start first?"

"I'm not going to tell you, yet." I comment as I smirk lightly, "I'll tell you what it is after I get it. But in the chance that the item was already taken before I could lay my hands on it, I'll tell then."

"Aw, you're no fun." He whines as he eats more of his salmon with a pout.

"Do I need to remind you that it is you that can't handle my _fun_?" I say with a slight purr with half-lidded eyes.

Klarion chokes on his food for a bit, before getting the napkin and putting it against his lips. I can see that his ears and cheeks are getting pink. I giggle softly as I continue eating my food.

"Now, that was uncalled for." He says with a pout, his blush still there.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you reacted like that." I start before I smirk mischievously. "Were you thinking naughty things about me?" I faux gasp. He was no longer pink, his face now red as he looks away from me. "You were!" I exclaim, trying not to laugh out loud. "You are such a naughty boy~" I purr, "What were you thinking~?" I sing-song as I brush my leg against his briefly.

"N-not telling you." He stutters as his body tenses where I touch him.

"Oh," I say, still smirking. "I don't need to know what you were thinking, you little pervert. I think I got the gist of it." I say teasingly.

His face is still flushed red as he continues to avoid eye contact with me. I continue eating casually as if I wasn't the reason Klarion is so flustered. After a few moments, the redness becomes a soft pink and he eats his food.

It was silent and he was still awkward about it. So I grab his hand, gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go and resume eating. Now our lunch is comfortable silence.

We made small talk and then we finished our food. Dessert came and we both ate it happily and soon we are leaving the restaurant with grins on our faces as Teekl walks beside Klarion, still invisible for everyone. Klarion had a few laughs when Teekl tripped a waiter or a customer.

Klarion and I talked of mindless things about pranks that we had either done or/and thought about when a magical presence came to my senses. Out of habit, I hide my magical presence even more than I do. Doing that actually makes me feel more heavy, it's tiring to compress my magic and if I do it for a long time it could actually hurt me. Gathering all of my magic inside my body really makes me vulnerable. It's hard for me to manifest my magic at the usual fast pace that I have to conjure. I haven't done this in a while. The last time I had to do this was when Genie and I were in New York and we stumbled upon a real magic shop. I had to hide my magical energy because I didn't want to alert the owner who was powerful in his own right and his apprentice is just as strong in raw magical energy, but he still lacked the experience to properly wield it. I only did it because I was confident that Genie would protect me if things got ugly. But thankfully they were friendly and we made acquaintance with them. I would say that we are allies, maybe distant friends. But we aren't going to fight each other unless for a friendly magic spar. Which I did with the apprentice as a favor from the teacher/master.

So with me hiding my magical energy so tightly in the point of becoming vulnerable… it means that I trust Klarion to protect me if things come to a fight. He must have sensed the trust I have in him because he stood up straighter. He move his arm so that he has it wrapped around my waist and pulling me closer. That gesture made me feel safe, protected. If I saw myself today a few months ago I would have gotten angry and laughed at the ridiculous idea. How fast I changed my opinion about romance is actually scary to me. This boy is dangerous. He could hurt me without laying a hand on me.

"Klarion, what are you doing here?" A man say as he comes into to view. He looks in his middle ages, and kind of like a professor. Wait a second… that magic energy… I know I felt it before. _Oh_. The show in Gotham. Hmm… I wonder if he recognizes me?

"Uncle Jason!" Klarion exclaims as I feel him relax just a little bit. "Oh I'm just here to enjoy." He answers with a smirk.

"I'm _not_ your uncle." Jason mutters as he then looks at me curiously. "Did you transform Teekl into a human teenager?" He asks.

I purse my lips tightly. I don't know how to handle that comment.

Klarion just smirks. "This goddess of a lady is not Teekl. Her name is Rain." He presents.

"Hello." I say politely as I take out by hand out towards him to shake.

"I'm Jason Blood. It's a pleasure." He says as he takes my hand but he didn't shake it. Instead he kisses the back on my hand, which reminds me of a gentleman.

"Likewise." I say as I take my hand back. I could feel some of the jealousy coming out of my boyfriend. I tried not to smirk. "I finally get to meet the man who was in one of my performances in Gotham. Your magical signature is quite unique and stands out from everyone in the audience." I state as I slowly uncoil my magic and let it be back to normal. He didn't attack me. So it must mean that he has no ill intentions against me. Plus, it's also a warning that if he does attempt anything I can protect myself and retaliate immediately.

"Ah, so you noticed me. Though I should have expected that." He says as he looks at me more apprehensively. "Is Rain your name?"

"No, of course it isn't." I say as I wave it off. "Just call me Mysteria or Mysti for short if you prefer."

"Very well, Mysteria." He says. "Though I am curious why are you and Klarion are together in Gotham. I thought that you were unofficially in New Orleans."

"Ah, well without being too rude," I start as I give him a polite smile. "It's none of your business."

Klarion cackles. "Mysti and I are just enjoying each other's company."

"Yes, though you take too much pleasure with my company." I tease.

He blushed only a bit but he composed himself, "Now, now, can you blame me? You make it enjoyable." He says. Teekl is now sitting next to Klarion, licking herself. But Jason doesn't see her. I need to break the spell soon, before I forget.

"Hmm, I can't argue with that." I purr slightly. "Just don't chicken out when it gets too intense." I say as I press myself against him and kiss the corner of his mouth. He turns to different shades of pink. "Anyways," I start as I look at Jason, "I find it interesting that a mage of strong power such as yourself would bother to attend to my humble performance." I say hinting my suspicion at him. Yeah, I don't believe that he attended willingly or without being dragged into it or as a favor. My paranoia is too deep to think that.

"Ah, well an associate of mine told me that it was a show like no other. Mind you, I didn't believe him so I just went to see if his claims were accurate about the _greatness_ your performances are." He says after a second of hesitation.

My face is neutral at his answer. I know that he wasn't lying, but who could be his associate? That was really concerning me. I didn't sense any magical presences other than Jason's that was really noticeable. Of course I sense Zatanna's and Aqualad's but they are small compared to the man before me. He is powerful and it reeks of ancient magic, not too different from Jafar's. But unlike the bastard, Jason isn't threatening me and he doesn't look like he wants to confront me any time soon. Though I can see that he was a bit… _nosey_ as he is asking personal questions.

"I hope that your curiosity was satisfied?" I ask with a hum.

"Very. Your magic is unique and you have quite the imagination." He says with a friendly smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I say with a small smirk on my lips. "Now, if you don't mind, Klarion and I have a date to continue." I say hinting for him to leave us.

Thankfully he understood and nods. "I'll be on my way, then." But he looks at Klarion with a frown. "You better stay out of trouble." He states firmly.

Klarion just smirks, "Oh, I make no such promise."

I rolled my eyes, but I smile at my new boyfriend. "I'll make sure he doesn't. Well, as long he is with me." I say sweetly as I pull Klarion away. "Goodbye, Mr. Blood." I say as I wave at him before looking forward and lead Klarion away from that man, with Teekl following behind.

Consciously, I didn't know where I was going, but I soon found myself then being lead by Klarion as he takes me somewhere. It was silent for a few more moments before I break it, "Uncle Jason who is not an uncle?" I ask as I look at him through my shades.

At that he smirked. "Well, I call him that because he is the only other magic user that is even close to our power. When I came to Gotham in seek of mischief, which I did cause quite the chaos, Uncle Jason had to spoil the fun."

"What? He got you arrested, or something?" I ask teasingly.

"He got me in trouble with the Bat and put me away for a while." He says bitterly. "And ever since then, every time I'm in the city, I have to make sure to plan ahead my escape so that the Bat doesn't tell on Uncle Jason so that he kicks me out."

"So Jason is powerful enough to defeat you?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Sometimes." Klarion huffs. "When it comes to raw magic, I am more powerful. But Uncle Jason has the demon, Etrigan inside of him to give him some advantage, but also he cheats by using his magical trinkets."

"Etrigan? Demon inside?" I ask my voice lowering. Luckily, I haven't encountered a demon before, but I think that would change now that I've met Jason Blood.

"Long story." He drawls as he then picks up Teekl with one hand. Before I could forget, I touch Teekl and soon she becomes visible to all. Thankfully, there is no one around to actually see the trick.

"So what else are we going to do?" I ask. "We only have a little over an hour left before I have to go back." I state.

At that, he visibly deflates, but he quickly shakes it off and looks determined. "Have you visited any real magic shops in this city?"

* * *

"A book about Celtic creatures? Really?" Klarion says as I pick it out. It was not that thick, but it wasn't thin either. It was old and leather bound and the pages yellowed with age.

"It could be useful." I say with a shrug as I open the book and skim through the pages. "I am planning on visiting the United Kingdom as part of my world trip."

"So? Are you going to hunt these creatures or something?"

"Can't say for sure what I will do, but there is one creature that has captivated my attention." I state as I continue skimming.

"And that would be?" He asks as he is peering over my shoulder.

"This one." I say as I stop at the page that has the creature in it. It wasn't a creature but it wasn't completely human either. I personally think that it is both. This creature is known as a Wolfblood. (AN: I do not own Wolfblood the TV series.)

Wolfbloods are humans that can shapeshift into wolves. They would be considered werewolves, but they are not. In people's general knowledge of werewolves they transform into those bloodthirsty creatures when there is a full moon. But Wolfbloods are not like that, yes they transform during the full moon but they are not bloodthirsty creatures. They shapeshift into the average wolf.

I don't have much knowledge about them, but I don't think they are as horrible as humans think they are. Anyways, I went on a tangent.

"Wolfbloods? What caught your interest?" Klarion ask curious.

"I've heard that they have an ability called Eolas. I want to see if I can obtain that ability through spells or potions."

"Hmm… to have the ability to perceive everything around you. Even see far beyond where you are. That ability would be useful."

"Yes, especially for me. You know that it would help me avoid unwanted interaction with certain people."

"If you stayed with me, you would never have to worry about that." Klarion whispers as he then hugs me from behind and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Klarion…" I groan as I close the book. "We went over this. _Several_ times." I huff.

"I know." He says as he then hugs me tighter. "I just want to let you know that my offer has no time limit. You can travel the world, I won't stop you. But once you have your fun with that, you and your uncle and your companions are welcomed to stay with me and Teekl."

A soft smile spreads my lips as I turn my head to look at him. "You can be very pushy, you know that?" I tease.

"Hey, I want you to be with me." He states like it was the one thing that he really wants.

"I wouldn't mind to be with you either, but I am still young. I'm not even sixteen yet." I inform as I remember that my birthday is coming up.

"Oh when is it?" He asks curious.

"The fourteen of this month." I say casually.

His eyes scrunch together as if he was remembering something. "Your birthday is on Valentine's day?"

"Yep."

"That's in a few days."

"Yep."

"We are celebrating it before you dare to leave here." He says as he looks into my eyes with a serious face.

"I was afraid that you would say that." I say dramatically. "I was going to invite you and Teekl over anyway. Uncle Jean is preparing a small party for me on that day. Well, more like a fun and relaxing day where we stay inside and see some movies and other things."

"Inside? Oh yeah, you told me about your lovely doll house. So where are we going to meet?"

"I don't know yet. I already had enough of New Orleans." I state as I break the hug and look back at the bookshelves. "I've always wanted to go to Florida." I say as an afterthought. "Miami or Orlando. I was thinking of sporting a bikini while we are at the beach."

"Beekeeni? What is that?" Klarion asks confused while pronouncing the word uncertainly. Oh this is going to be _great_. I can't wait to see his face when he knows what it is. I am so evil.

"It's what females wear when they want to swim, usually. You don't go to the beach, do you?" I say knowingly as I check his pale skin as I look at him.

He press his lips together and put his hands on his pockets. "I don't like hot sand. I prefer going swimming in a lake or pond."

"At least you know how to swim, that's good." I say as I continue to search for books. Oh, a potion book. I haven't had the chance to do many potions. I take it off the bookshelf with my magic and make it flip the pages with a flick of my fingers. _Of_ _course,_ the interesting potions are in a different language. Though, it's not like I don't know German. But then again I am not fluent. My forte are English, Spanish, French, and Latin. My German is basic, but I can always learn more in the future.

Now that I think of it, I need to learn more languages. It would come in handy in the future.

"Really? Potions?" Klarion says.

"Hey, I want to learn. I had some things in mind, but I don't have the knowledge for it." I say almost defensively.

"Well, in that case you want to get this book first." He says as he grabs a book that was behind me and shows it to me. "You will have to learn the ingredients before hand as background information."

It is a book of different herbs and other plants. "Oh this would also be helpful." He grabs another book and it is a book about the magical properties of animal parts and other creatures that could be used.

"Thank you." I say as I grab both books and give him a quick peck on his lips as I continue searching.

In the corner of my eyes, I could see him smile in a cute and dopey manner. I feel so good that I am able to do that. Klarion is mine and I am the only girl that will do that to him.

I could be the jealous and possessive girlfriend, just as he could be the jealous and possessive boyfriend.

Wow, we are scary.

* * *

"Do you have to leave now?" Klarion whines as he clings on my arm. Even Teekl is rubbing herself against my legs.

I sigh at their actions, "Yes, I do. Klarion, how many times do I have to tell you that we will see each other very soon."

At that he pouts as he hugs me from behind and holds me against his chest.

"...Still I don't want you to go." He insists as he presses his nose along my neck, nuzzling me.

I could only sigh in exasperation at his actions, but a devious idea came to me.

"Klarion~" I sing causing him to move his head so that he could look at my face.

"Yes?"

I then break free and turn around so that we are facing each other as I hug him with my arms around his neck. Then I press my face close to him, my lips brushing against his earlobe. "You know," I whisper, "when we meet again I know that you will miss me a lot. So how about if we had some _private_ time where no one can interrupts us for a certain amount of time? How does that sound?" I purr.

I can feel him blush, but he grabs my waist and pulled me closer and whispers in my ear, "What if I want a sneak peek now? I want to know what kind of _private_ time you are having in mind."

"Fair enough." I say. Thankfully we are already in an empty alley where I put a spell over where no one can see us.

I push him against that wall and I start kissing him. My lips touched his lips, cheeks and jaw. His hands went to my waist, lower hips and the back of my head and neck. His hands are nervous, I can tell but little by little he was getting bolder with each kiss.

I was leading and I don't know how it happened, but then he took over. Klarion is kissing my jaw and then trailing his mouth to my neck, and moving my shirt so that he was also kissing along my collarbone. Huh, the little imp took off my sunglasses while I was pleasantly distracted. Well, that's okay. For now.

However the moment was kind of ruined when he digs his nails on my scalp and my lower back.

"Ow!" I hiss as I pull back and touching where he hurt me. I know that it was an accident the moment his face looked nervous, maybe a bit scared.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He states panicked as he reaches out towards me, but he stops himself.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to." I repeat as the little pain went away.

The little dork shuffles his feet and looks at me shyly. "Can we- can we start again?" He asks as he looks into my eyes but he looks away as a blush forms on his cheeks and his hand pulls his collar away from his neck.

"Hmm… let me think." I hum and before he could defend himself, I wave my hand and move my fingers and he is suddenly pressed against the alley's wall with his hands just over his head.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asks as he struggles, but he quickly stops when I press my hand against his chest. He looks at me confused but then his face has a full blush as my other hand joins the other and they trial up to his shoulders and then up to his hands. I intertwined our fingers together and I press my body against him. My chest against his. I feel the warmth and I press myself closer and lean my face towards his. "Do you like what I am doing?" I whisper as I move my lips close to his ear.

"S-sure."

"Do you want to know what I plan to do next?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'm going to kiss you here…" I start as I gently press my lips against his cheekbone. "And here…" A lingering kiss on between his jawline and neck. "Then I'm going to kiss you on the lips." I peck kisses on his lips as I slowly move my right leg so that it hooks with his left leg.

"You. Are. Such. A. Tease." Klarion says between kisses. He moves his head forward so that our kiss last longer but I move out of his reach.

"Damn right I am." I state with a smirk. I take my hands away from his and put them on either side of his face.

My face softens as I caress his face. Klarion's own face soften as our eyes make direct contact.

Slowly I move my face towards his and he did as well. When our lips make contact, the restraining spell broke. One of them went to the my lower back, pulling me towards him and the other the back of my head.

My hands also slowly moved on their own as one went to the back of his head and the other the back of his neck.

Ever so slowly, I open my mouth slightly, just enough to push my tongue and tentatively brush it against his lower lip.

He froze for a few seconds, but I continue to gently prod his lip and play with his hair. Then he shyly opens his mouth. I slowly push my tongue in his mouth and play with his own pink muscle.

I can tell that he totally has no experience with French kissing, or kissing in general. He doesn't have to tell me. I can feel the way his tongue and lips are awkwardly on mine from the first moment he ever touched them. But he catches on pretty quickly. That is a good thing, other wise I would have to tease him about how I, an almost 16 year old human Earthling, would know how to kiss better than him, who is a hundreds of years older than me and is from a different dimension. Yeah, it was a shocker for me when he told me his age. But I got over it quickly. I do prefer older boys, but not that old. I was worried that Klarion was younger than me. I just have a thing about age and relationships. I want to be at least a day younger than my partner. I know it doesn't make a difference, but that is the way it is. It's a preference.

But even now as Klarion and I are slowly exploring each other's mouth, I don't think I would have cared too much if he was younger then me. I like him too much for that. Truly, I have become too romantic in the last month. It's sickeningly sweet. Something I don't mind too much.

Ever so slowly, so gently I lead the kiss as I move my head to get a better access to his lips while I push his head down so that I don't have to pull my neck higher. He is taller than me by a few inches. And that is when I am wearing heeled shoes. I am not going to wear flats anytime soon. I don't want to feel any tinier than I already know I am. With heels I actually make it to become average height for a girl my age.

Whoa. Klarion is really liking this kiss. He is trying to become dominant. We'll see about that.

Our tongues clash and our hands moving to caress with other. But air was something that I need so, I quickly wrap it up and pull away slowly.

My chest heaving up and down as my lungs get back precious oxygen. I look at Klarion and he was in the same state as me.

His eyes are dopey as he looks at me and he presses his forehead against mine, one of his arms wrap around my waist. With his free hand he was gently stroking my bangs away from my face. It feels so soothing. One of my arms is pressed against his heavy breathing chest, which is slowly getting back to normal. While the other one is around his shoulder, my hand playing and stroking with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Klarion, I have to go." I say softly.

"Can I have one more kiss?" He asks just as softly.

"Sure," I then kiss him on the lips and slowly break apart. "We'll see each other soon."

"What would you like as a birthday present?" He immediately asks.

"I don't know." I answer honestly. "Surprise me." I say with a soft smile.

"If you insist." He answers with a smirk.

I surprise him with another kiss and break from our embrace.

Our 'see you later' was short, but we promised that we will see each other soon.

Though, I am curious what Klarion will give me. I personally don't care if he brings anything, but I know him even though we just barely met. He is going to bring a present. And he is not one of those cheap persons and I doubt he will be a cheap boyfriend. Just remembering how he treated me during the dates just speaks volumes.

I don't know how I got so lucky and I am not going to question it. Most boys around my age are immature and rely too much on their parents on money and to get them out if trouble, for the most part.

Klarion is immature, but an an adorkable way. And he does has his mature moments and I am the reason why he does that. Klarion does not rely on his parents because they are dead. He hasn't told me how they died, but he did mention that it was an unpleasant death for them. Something about being eaten alive. I never asked about it again.

Klarion has his own money and he earns money by working for someone. Though it is not honest work. Don't get me wrong, it does bother me that I am a girlfriend to a criminal that apparently is on the Justice League's watch. It freaks me out. If the Justice League knows about our relationship, I have no doubt that I will be on their list and will try to get me into custody for questions. They can't prove that I am a 'villain' since I have not committed anything illegal, so I am safe from going to prison. But I am not safe if they somehow they capture and interrogate me. They are capable of holding me against my will, but I hope that on their honor code they will let me go.

Ugh, the troubles of being a girlfriend to a powerful sorcerer bad guy. But even though the trouble is totally not worth the consequences, I am not leaving him. I will still be his girlfriend until the day he doesn't treat me right.

I am not a petty girl that will allow my romantic partner or any kind of partner to treat me like trash. I know my worth. The moment they start behaving that they think that they can walk all over me and start abusing me, either verbal or physical, I will walk out of the relationship and end it. It will part break my heart because I had put my trust in them, but it is the safest route to go. I am the person that will cut the strings that connect us if it means I will be emotionally safe away from them. I am a human being and I will not be treated like some object.

And I will not go back to that person until I am 200% sure that they have changed for the better. That is my way towards relationships.

Klarion. You better not make me regret ever becoming your girlfriend. Or I will make sure that you will regret the wrong you did. I can be a vindictive bitch from the dark outside of Hell when I am pushed to it.


	19. Florida

Chapter 19: Florida

Klarion's POV

Reina's present must be perfect. However one present isn't enough. Not for her. My girl, my queen. My queen of roses. During our recent date, just before she left, she whispered into my ear and told me her complete name. Reina De Rosas.

I know Spanish and I couldn't help but grin that her name translated in English would be queen of roses. Her parents must have had predicted the future.

Reina has grown to a beautiful lady. I think that she is a woman already. How I have viewed women is through their confidence and maturity in both attitude and their body. Reina definitely has both. Though I am glad she knows how to have fun and not to be a stick in the mud. Otherwise I would not have fallen for her and asked her to be mine.

Going back to thinking of the perfect presents. One has to be jewelry and the other something of the magical quality of either of my own invention or bought from only of the most prominent magical quality. Or something else. I will search through the shops and see what catches my eye.

In the meanwhile, I have some chaos to do.

* * *

Reina's POV

I found several real magical shops in New Orleans with the help of Genie. Now I am the proud owner of a voodoo book, materials to make voodoo dolls, a new bigger and certainly fancier crystal ball, and several protective amulets and trinkets that serve different purposes.

What can I say? I like feeling safe from danger.

Especially from the unfortunate meeting from a man that I encountered just a day later after my date with Klarion. He uses dark magic and is in tune with the spirit world. He sent a few not so friendly spirits to spy and scare me.

Let me tell you, the nightmares are going to take a while to go away. Though I am glad that I threatened that man back with a lifetime of nightmares if he didn't stop. Plus the threat of turning him to the authorities with fraud had also helped him to back down from his torment.

We are not enemies, but are not friends either. We are just acquainted with each other. He knows what I am capable of to some extent and I know what he specializes in. My social networking with other fellows of the mystical and supernatural arts has increased. We have ways to contact each other, but of course not for free. Both of us agree that if we help one another, they must have something that we are interested in as a form of payment. Basically a business. We would exchange services or goods for our own common interest.

I have many businesses from different people in the country. That is only going to increase when I'm traveling outside of the United States.

For now, I should take a small break and enjoy my birthday trip in Florida. I couldn't decide where to go so we are staying in Orlando for a day and night before going to Miami until we have to leave to Egypt.

Staying a hotel in Orlando is pretty expensive, but I managed to make a deal with Disney. They allowed us to stay at The Polynesian Village Resort with free meals and services as long we perform for them twice at one of the stages where they perform 'Finding Nemo the Musical'. We will have to do night shows since the musical is during the day.

Once again I said that I do not want electronic devices on the audiences, but they said that they cannot do much about it. But I have permission to use whatever legal means to prevent that if possible. So pretty much I have this under control.

Though, I am pretty excited to going to Disney World. Okay, very excited. I have always wanted to go to Disney World, but I had thought I would have brought my family with me.

I was the oldest child. I was considered very intelligent and my teachers praised me about it. I had applied to many scholarships. I was planning to go to an Ivy League university. I had planned to become so successful that I was going to be paid way above the minimum wage that I was going to be able to give my family a house and myself another house. I had plans for all of us.

But that isn't going to happen. Never. And that breaks my heart.

I've seen them through the new crystal ball I got in New Orleans and I see that they are getting better. But Mom has been crying more as my birthday is approaching.

I don't like to see my mom crying. I don't like any of them crying. I wish I had never faked my death, but they are safer this way. I do not want to entangle them with the mess that I am in. It's better that they believe that I am dead. I do not want to cause them to constantly worry about what I am doing and that bad people are coming after me or coming after them because of me. So I am not happy, but I am certainly relieved that they do not have to be constantly worried or paranoid. I know that is something I do not want them to live that. And I am talking from personal experience.

Now I have to make sure that Iago doesn't over do the room service. I know for sure Abu is taking advantage of the Wi-Fi and downloading games like no one's business.

* * *

"This was definitely worth the work." Iago sighs in content as he and Abu are sharing the large queen size bed that has a lot of fluffy pillows. They both made a sort of pillow fort around them. They distinguished their place by the blankets. Abu has purple blankets while Iago has brown. Upon their request, I molded the blankets so that they form into a nest-like shape. I didn't say it out loud but they are cute when they are sleeping. Iago actually looks peaceful and Abu sometimes sucks his thumb and holds the banana-shape pillow closer to him like a child to a teddy bear. Genie and I have taken pictures without them knowing. And they will know about it later, when I feel it appropriate.

Carpet is such a sweetheart. He pulled up the covers for them. Guess who is my favorite? Just kidding, I love all of them.

Genie is of course, sleeping in his lamp at the desk between the beds. I would have thought that being stuck inside for thousands of years he would like to sleep outside but he said that it was comforting. Plus, now that he has been exposed to the modern world, he made several modifications to make it more fun to stay in. Something about waterbeds and lava-lamps.

"Do I have to remind you who really did the hard work?" I ask as I snap my fingers and change into my sleep wear.

"Hey, I still did work!" Iago huffs.

I roll my eyes before grabbing a brush and treat my hair. I want to cut it, but Klarion likes it long. He hasn't said that out loud, but I can tell that he likes to play with it when it's at his reach. It feels nice. So, unless it's so long that my head feels heavy, or some terrible accident with bubble gum or some other hair damage is done, I'm not cutting my hair. That is until I have found a potion that will make my hair grown very fast.

I have actually started researching with the potions book and I found ingredients that would help. But I still have to further investigate.

I kept my hair long because I want to cut it until it reaches my shoulders. I want my hair to be donated so that it can be made into a wig for kids with cancer. Well, I know that my dead clone donated hair. My parents actually donated my clone's hair and organs. I was so worried that the surgeons would be suspicious about the organs but I guess they were too busy with transplanting them to check that they did not look like it was just created.

It nice to know that my organs saved other lives. I know that my heart was used for a transplant for a foreign princess. Or a child queen? I know that she is from some European country. Though I was surprised that Kid Flash was transporting the heart to the hospital and that is how I found myself spying what was really happening.

I am so glad that the uncle went to jail. If he got away… he would quickly find out that in the rat cage called Belle Reve would be a better place to be than outside where I will have no mercy.

Though being honest, I was kind of sad that the child queen got dibs first on my heart. She is not from this country and yet she comes here for an organ transplant and she quickly gets one as soon it is available.

It's not fair how other children had to wait for far longer than her. But a life is still a life. Though from what I have heard she is a fair ruler and trying her best to make her country a better place. At least she is using her second chance of life for the better. I don't know what I would have done if she was a tyrant. Something very bad most likely; nothing permanent, of course. Just enough 'bad' to make her realize that you should not take advantage of second chances.

Whoa. I scare myself sometimes.

I have changed a lot in the past year. I am crueler, that's for sure. Last year, I would have never thought of such bad things. I would have ignored them and thought positive things. I was a "good" girl that wouldn't dare to hurt another person on purpose.

Nowadays my morals are questionable. I am dating a bad boy. Okay that sounds hot. Ugh, but he really _is_ a _bad_ boy. I know that he hasn't mentioned it, but I am pretty sure that he has killed people. If he hasn't… that's great. But if he has… I don't know what to think. I _really_ like Klarion. He's my first boyfriend. I'm rather new to relationships.

Sure I have kissed many boys and went to countless dates, but they were never serious. Okay, only one boy before Klarion but that was silly as I look back at my first kiss and ex-crush. He's an okay guy, but not my type. But that is beside the point. Klarion and I are serious about this relationship. I don't know if it's because we went to many dates, or because we know the danger that implies if the good and bad guys find out or because it's the first time for both of us to be in an official romantic relationship or all the above.

"Hey Rain, you okay?" Genie says as he waves a hand in front of my face.

I shake my head and my thoughts about Klarion went away. For the moment.

"Yeah, just tired." I reply as I yawn and give all of them a sleepy smile. "We did a lot of things today." I state with a more awake smile.

"We sure did!" Genie grins. "Okay so listen up everybody, we got to sleep well so we can leave early tomorrow to Miami!"

"Sounds like a plan." I state. Iago and Abu are already on the bed and getting their blankets. Carpet already rolled up next to the bed and Genie gave me a good night hug and poofs back into his bottle.

We said good night and I went back to my room. Just as my head hits the pillow my portable mirror rings with the sounds of thunder.

I grab it and wave my hand and soon Klarion's face is what I see.

"Miss me?" I smirk.

" _Always do my queen."_ Klarion replies. _"You look tired."_

"Yeah, I had to do two large shows and lots of fun." I answer with a smile. "Totally worth the work I put in today's performances."

" _You had fun without me. I'm hurt."_ Klarion said in a faux hurt tone.

"Oh please, you know that I like having fun. It's not going to stop just because you are not here with me." I tease.

" _Point taken. I would be a hypocrite if I said that I don't have fun without you."_

"Glad that we are in the same page."

" _Out of curiosity… what fun did you have today?"_

"Oh the crew and I went to a big amusement park and went to many fun rides. The food there is amazing. And the best part is the fireworks." I quickly inform with a sigh. "Very fun."

" _You like fireworks?"_

"I love watching them. Especially when music is playing along with it. Do you like fireworks?"

" _They're okay. But I think I'm starting to like them more."_

"You really know how to charm me." I say as I give him a look.

" _What can I say? I love charming my girlfriend."_ He replies with a Cheshire grin.

"Aren't I a lucky girl?" Then I had to cover my mouth from a yawn. "Sorry, Klarion."

" _It's alright. You go to sleep, my queen."_ My boyfriend says in his rare gentle tone that I believe I am the only one that he had directed to.

"Good night, Klarion. Sleep well." I say tiredly.

" _Night, Reina."_ I blow him a kiss and I turn off the mirror communication.

It's only a few more days until it's my birthday. I wonder what is going to happen in Miami.

* * *

"Genie, I need to talk to you." I state once Carpet, Abu and Iago left the room.

"Okay," Genie says as he then sits in the couch. He pats the seat next to him and sit down and face him. "What's the matter, Rainy?"

I hesitate for a few seconds, but I decided to keep to straight to the point. "I want Klarion to know that you are a genie. Though, if you are not okay with that then I will respect your decision."

"Oh, that's nice of you." He says with a smile as he then puts me in an one arm hug. "Though, I do not mind others knowing what I am. So I am fine that you tell Klary boy."

"Thanks Genie."

"Though I have to ask, are you sure about letting him in?" He asks gently.

Oops, I forgot to tell them a certain detail. "Uh, well, I already said yes to him when he asked me to be his girlfriend?" I say the last part in a question as I feel my cheeks heat up.

I look at Genie and see that his jaw literally drops to the ground and his eyes popping out.

"WHAT?!" He yells as he stands up. He stands in front of me and put his hands on his hips. "Girl, why didn't you tell me before?!" He says as he transforms into a curvy woman with an afro, bell-pants and a crop top that went just above the bellybutton. "We could have celebrated!" She says angrily. Then Genie poofs back into his regular form and sit next to me. "But seriously, why didn't you say something before? When did this happen?" He demands.

"Well… I didn't say anything because there wasn't an appropriate time for it. I wanted to say it when I came back from our date, but I chickened out. I don't know. It's weird telling you guys about my romantic life. It's not you guys, it's just it feels surreal. I just met Klarion last month and now I'm his girlfriend. It went by fast. You know that I would have slowed down or cut it off if I wasn't comfortable with the relationship, but I am. Surprisingly. Am I making sense?" I ask as I pour out some of my thoughts.

"Oh, Reina," Genie says with a smile. "You are in love." He states like it was obvious.

"Really?" I ask as I stay quiet. "Isn't it too soon? I mean, I really _really_ do like Klarion. But love? Isn't it too soon for that?"

"I've been around for a long time, and I have had different masters before you. There was one master in particular that fell in love. He just met her and he loved her with all his heart. He made a promise to me, the same one that you did to me. As you can see, he didn't make the last wish, but I glad that he didn't keep his promise. His last wish is to save the woman that he loved. After he made his third wish, I do not know what had happened next, my lamp was passed around and never activated until you came along kiddo." Genie says as he nudges me. "Love doesn't know time."

"Hmm, what was his name?" I ask curious. Genie has never talked about his previous masters and this one man must have been pretty special.

"Aladdin," He says with a nostalgic grin, "But I called him Al for short."

* * *

I was very tempted to stay in a fancy hotel in Miami, but I had to be smart about the money that we have. We need to save since I do not know what will happen during our trip.

I have around $2,500 saved and I hope it's enough. I know that I'm going to spend on some things so we will have to perform to get some money. For sure I'm going to present in the UK since the majority speak English. I'm not entirely sure, but there is a possibility that I could make a performance in Spain. I am fluent in Spanish, but I do not have the Spanish accent they speak in Spain which is Castilian, I speak in the Mexican Spanish.

So if that doesn't give you a bit of a clue about my background, then let me briefly summarize it. I am Mexican, with American citizenship. Since over 90% of Mexicans are Catholic, I was raised with Catholic beliefs. Spanish is my native language and grew up with my Mexican culture.

But I did get into American culture once I went to school. It forces you on that when your teachers are Americans and you are supposed to speak English in class. Thankfully, I learned English when I went to preschool. I would not have understood kindergarten at all.

So yeah, that's that.

Though, I am happy that Klarion knows Spanish. I could show him places once I have finished traveling. Oh the taco places… ugh, I want a _real_ taco right now. Not the white-washed tacos.

Miami does have a Latino population. There's got to be a good taco stand or other Mexican food restaurants.

I miss my California.

* * *

We all are tagging together to find a hotel or inn to stay in, the only one invisible is Carpet of course.

The first two that we looked into didn't allow animals inside the rooms. The next one allowed animals, but the owner was rather shady. It did not help that he was ogling me. But the last one is a rundown hotel, but the owners were friendly and warned me that if Abu and Iago did any damages to the room then I would have to pay for it. I reassured them that they are trained and that they will be on their best behavior. They laughed a bit, but they did welcome us warmly.

I actually asked them about the food around here and they mentioned economic restaurants they our budget can afford us. Since I was speaking Spanish they told me about a few tacos places that my mouth would enjoy. Genie and the rest actually went ahead to the room that we are staying to unpack and he told me that they would wait for me in the room.

The owners are an old couple, well, not that old. I would say that are in their fifties.

The woman asked me if Genie was my husband and I said that he was my big brother. The lady got embarrassed and I told her that it was alright, it was an honest mistake. I had made an illusion to make me look older, in my mid-twenties to be precise.

I stayed to talk to them for a bit about the city and touristic spots that we could go in our stay. Very helpful advice.

I told them good-bye as I went toward the room and I knock. Carpet opens the door for me and I see the double bed that is set there and the other inn/hotel things that are put in there.

It was not even noon yet.

"So what are we going to do?" Iago asks.

"Well, visit the beach is a must and check out the food places and explore. Is there is something that you guys want to do we can check it out. Also we are going to do a performance during sunset. More money doesn't hurt."

"Ooh, can we go jet skiing?" Genie asks excitedly.

"Hell yeah! I've always wanted to try that." I agree with a smile.

" _Can we go to this place?"_ Abu asks as he hands me an ad that says 'Jungle Island'.

"Ooh, sounds exotic." Iago comments as he sees the flyer. Carpet just nods and I look at Genie who is grinning.

"Sure, why not." I say as put it in my pocket dimension purse. "Yeah, change into your beach clothes while I change in the bathroom." I state as I went to the bathroom and did my thing.

Today is going to be another fun day.

* * *

We did went jet skiing and it was fun. However, I think Carpet got a little jealous, but I reassured that I prefer him than a jet ski over any day.

After that, we went to eat lunch. I finally ate real tacos. I think I was going to cry at how good they tasted.

Then we went to Jungle Island. It was very beautiful. Though, they almost try to stop us from entering when they saw Abu and Iago. I convinced them with some magic that they are well trained and that the manager gave us special permission.

The other visitors and staff members stared at us for a while but they ignore us unless Abu and Iago were moving around and watching everything. Adorable. I took pictures without them noticing.

We had a good time and I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I just can't wait for Klarion to see me in a bikini. His reaction is going to be priceless.

* * *

 **AN:** Yes, Aladdin made a sort of cameo. Does it count though? Eh, it's good enough for me to make it count.


	20. Birthday Part 1

Chapter 20: Birthday Part 1

Klarion's POV

" _Stop fussing, you look fine."_ Teekl says lazily as she watches me from the desk. _"Plus, aren't you going to the beach? The sand will get in your suit and shoes."_

"Yes, we are going to the beach, but I'm meeting Reina somewhere in the city." I answer as I look at the vanity mirror. "Plus I have to look my best. She is going to introduce me to her companions."

" _Whatever."_ Teekl says as she yawns. _"Don't complain about your clothes later."_

I just frown but then the mirror starts wavering and I smirk. Soon I wave my hand in front of it and my reflection disappears. The image of my queen appears with her blasted sunglasses on. One day, I will make sure that she will no longer have to cover her eyes in public places. She will have nothing to fear since I will be there to protect her.

But once that happens it means that I have to quit The Light. She has told me many times that she does not want to be in any fraction and I respect her wishes. Though it would have been fun if she was in The Light with me. With her on our side, there would be no doubt that we would rule this planet. Her magic is greater than mine in raw power. But she is far from being a grand master, er, mistress in magic. Yes, the spells that she knows are powerful in their own right, but I know that she doesn't know that many spells. Yes, she knows advance magic, but I don't think she knows the basics. She did mentioned that she recently received her magic powers through different means. She was not raised with developing her powers. Though I suspect that it has to do with her uncle, Jean, which reminds me that I have yet to have a proper conversation with the man.

"Klarion~" Reina sing-songs from the mirror. I see her smirking. "Daydreaming?"

"Always about you… and mischief of course." I reply. "So where are we meeting, my lady?"

"See this?" She asks as she then turns with the mirror and she shows the street names that are crossing. "I will be waiting in the alley that has graffiti of a blue shark and a blue dolphin." She then turns the mirror so that I could see her beautiful countenance.

"How long will I have to wait?" She pouts. I feel myself licking my lips. Her mouth looks so… kissable.

"Less than a minute." I told her and I quickly turn off the connection. I grab Teekl and open a portal that will take me to Miami.

I can't wait to show her the gifts that I got for her birthday. I hope that she loves them. Why am I doubting myself? Of course she is going to love it. But… she might not. No, she is going to like it.

Now, where is she…. Ah ha! Her magic is as intoxicating addictive as ever. I'll get there in no time.

* * *

Reina's POV

It took less than a minute for Klarion to meet me in the alley that I mentioned. Seriously, I counted.

"Hello, Reina." Klarion says as he sees me leaning against the wall. He quickly strides towards me, grabs my hands and pulls me against him.

"Hi, Klarion, Teekl." I reply with a smile as I hug my boyfriend around the waist. Teekl meows and brushes her tail on my cheek before she jumps down from Klarion's shoulders. "Ready to meet them?" I ask in a softer tone while I keep my eyes on Klarion, analyzing him. This is too soon. But if something happens, we will be in a different continent. I will protect them while my heart is healing from being broken. I really wish that I will not regret this.

"Ready." Klarion says as he grabs my hands and squeezing them gently. Then he brought them close to his lips and kisses my knuckles.

I take a deep breath and I make a portal. I slow exhale and then I look at Klarion with my most serious face.

"Listen, they are family and I take family very serious. If you ever threaten them, if you ever hurt them, or if you ever endanger them, I will cut off this relationship. It does not matter that I… really like you. My family comes first. They are the only ones I have left and I will protect them even if I lose my life on the way. Do you understand the implications?" I ask. Unconsciously I let my magic surround me and radiate negative energy.

Klarion looked at me with the most serious expression that I have ever seen yet. He puts one arm around my waist and pulls me close. Then he uses his free hand to grab my shades and makes them float beside us. Then he gently caresses my cheek and looks directly in my eyes.

"I swear that I will do nothing to jeopardize this relationship. I want you and no one else." Then he presses his forehead against mine. "No one else has made me do things like you have. Like this." Then he crashes his lips on mine and I slowly respond and then break it off.

"Don't make me regret it."

"I won't."

And that is when the three of us enter my portal.

Klarion's POV

When we finally got to the other side of the portal we were in a type of secluded park but I can sense Jean's magic energy nearby.

Reina somehow has her blasted shades back on, but I let it go for now. I have to be on my best behavior.

" _Oh I wonder how long you will last? You are not exactly known for good behavior."_ Teekl taunts.

" _Shut up you stupid cat. I know I will. If it's for her, then I can."_ I tell back at her stubbornly. But before she could retort I see Jean, a dressed monkey, a red parrot, and a magic carpet sitting on a picnic table.

Reina takes her hand away from mine and goes in front of me to present them. "Klarion, Teekl… this is Carpet, Iago, Abu and Genie." She tell with a small smile as she points out to each of them. Wait, Genie? Not Jean? "Guys, this is Klarion, my boyfriend and his familiar Teekl."

It was silent for a few seconds before the parrot speaks.

"What?! The devil-boy is your beau?!"

Teekl laughs from my shoulders while I smirk. "Devil-boy you say? Not bad." I reply. I was a bit surprised that the parrot could talk but talking birds are not that uncommon, especially parrots. I wonder what kind of spell Reina did.

The money screeched something that I think everyone but me understands. Teekl smirked.

"Now, Abu, Iago, be nice. I am sixteen today and I am mature enough to decide who I want for my boyfriend." Reina says in a calming tone. "Klarion is not perfect, but I really trust him."

Everyone looked at each other before they nodded. I resent not being perfect in Reina's eyes. She is perfect to me. I will have to prove her view of me otherwise… at a later time. Right now is not the moment.

"Welcome aboard, Klary!" Genie says as he poofs between us and hugs us.

I was about to set myself on fire, but I remembered that it was not an attack.

"Thanks. I hope that we will be meeting more often now that the cat is out of the bag." I smirk as Genie let me go.

"Well not yet…" Reina says softly as she holds my hand.

What does she mean?

Reina's POV

Genie gets away from us so that we could see him full body. He cracks his knuckles and takes a deep breath. Then he smirks; I know what is going to happen next. I look at Klarion and see his confused expression.

"I am the impressive, often imitated, but never duplicated… Genie of the lamp!" Genie says in his usual magical flare as he poofs into his genie form.

I smirk a bit as I see Klarion's and even Teekl's dropped jaw.

"You're a genie." Klarion manages to speak as he points at Genie. Then he looks at me. "He's a genie."

"Yeah, he said that already you dummy." I tease as I pinch his cheek.

"Did you make three wishes?" He whispers to me.

"Yes I did." I reply this time in my serious tone. "My last wish was Genie's freedom. Now he will never have to grant any wishes from anyone who has his lamp."

Klarion is silent as he looks at me and then at Genie. But then he grins, "Does that mean you are able to use whatever magic you want with no restrictions?"

"I guess so. But I still have to follow the rules of the wish granting. Though my magic has decreased with the price of freedom. Why Klary boy?"

"Just curious, that's all. I have never met a genie before. Until today that is."

"I'm surprised." I tell him honestly. Then my lips twitch into a smirk. "Considering how _old_ you are."

Klarion huffs, "I am older than you, but in my time here in this dimension, I've heard of djinn only a couple of times. I admit that I did went to search for them, but I lost interest. I was still powerful back then so if I wished for something I would be able to do it myself. Plus," He pauses as he looks at me and smirks, but then looks at Genie with a raised eyebrow, "The binding rules of the wish granting was a bit of a downer for me."

"I for one am glad those rules exist." Genie huffs.

"Okay boys, settle down." I state placidly. "Come on, this is my birthday and I don't want fighting in here, unless I say so." I added impishly. "So… let's sit down and eat the picnic." I then lead them towards the picnic table and I sit in-between Klarion and Genie.

Genie then snaps his fingers and brunch arrives. I take a deep inhale and my mouth starts watering. It smells absolutely delicious.

The brunch was filled with chatter, mostly the boys asking Klarion questions. He didn't answer all of them, but when he did he was honest. It was Iago and Abu that asked questions to Teekl and I didn't not understand what answers she gave. I don't speak cat.

When that was finished Genie announced that they were going to the hotel and get the party ready. It was to give Klarion and I some time together.

He said that he'll call me once it's ready.

Then they disappeared in a poof and it was just the three of us.

I look at Klarion and try to suppress my smirk. "Ready for the beach, Klary?" I purr as I hug him from the side and I raise my leg and wrap it around his waist.

My desired reaction of him came true in the form of him blushing. But I am gladly surprised when he grabs on the back of my knee and my lower back.

I like that he can react now to my touches.

"Yes, I am." He says as he then press his lips against my neck and layers it with butterfly kisses.

I hum in approval and I swiftly get out of his arms.

He groans, but I shut him up by giving him a chaste kiss.

Snapping my fingers, a sport bag poofs next to me and I grab it before it falls to the ground. "I have my beach clothes. Do you have any?" I ask curiously.

"I bought something yesterday." Klarion says as he pouts. "It is different than what I wear back in Limbo Town."

"Let me see," I ordered and he also snaps his fingers and a regular black swim trunks appear. Oh thank goodness. I thought he might have gotten a speedo or something out of style.

But then again… "What do you wear when you want to take a dip?"

"This," He says as a different very old styled swimsuit appears. It's is black and white and it is stripped.

"That looks like from the Victorian era." I bluntly say with a frown. They were so prude back then.

"That's because it is." Klarion answers and the suit disappears with a snap of his fingers. "I'm going to get sunburned today." He frowns.

"Not if you let me put on sunscreen on you." I purr as I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. "You'll return the favor, right?" I ask as I pout a bit.

"I'll never turn down a moment when I can touch you, my queen." He growls as he grabs my waist and kisses my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

We parted when we ran out of air and I smile softly at him. "I'm your queen?"

"My one and only queen." He answers and I can hear the honesty in that sentence.

Klarion is so sweet. It's hard to imagine that he is actually a bad guy when he is such a good guy to me.

"What did I do for you to like me the way you do?" I ask softly as I gently caress his face as I look into his eyes.

He gently grabs my hands and kisses my knuckles. "Just being yourself. I think it's also because you took the time to get to know me and not run away." He then hugs me so suddenly and tenderly. I wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his shoulder. "I don't know why _you_ like me like this?" He whispers into my ear.

I hug him tighter. "You are honest to me and you treat me wonderfully. You care about me… I care about you. I think that's great for our relationship, right?"

"I would do anything for you. Just don't ask me to leave you permanently. Got that?"

"Don't worry, as long as you don't hurt me, I won't leave you." I promise as I then lift my head and kiss his lips once again, sealing our promises.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be longer.


	21. Birthday Part 2

Chapter 21: Birthday Part 2

Klarion's POV

"Are you almost done?" I ask as I wait outside of the dressing stall. I'm already in my swimwear. I used magic to change quickly. I'm surprised that Reina didn't do the same.

"I'm done." She replies and I sighed in relief as the door opens, but I stopped breathing when I saw her. Somehow I could feel my whole face burning.

She was wearing something that only covered her well-developed breasts and her vaginal area. I don't know if even her buttocks are covered…

"Like you see?" My queen purrs as she raises her hands and put them behind her head, her fingers interlocking with her silk like raven hair.

"You are beautiful." I told her as I walk towards her and put my hands gently on her barely covered hips and push her against me.

"You are not so bad yourself." She puts her arms around me as she massages my back. Her nails gently scratch my skin causing a shiver of pleasure through my body. "Let's go to the beach now." She says as she stops and steps away from me.

My mind took a few seconds to register what she said as I was admiring her thankfully covered buttocks. "Wait, you are going out there like _that_?" I said with a repressed growl. It's one thing she wears that when it's only just me, but for other boys seeing her…

"Well, yeah. Come on Klarion, haven't you noticed that other girls are wearing what I'm wearing?" She says as she then grabs my chin as moves it side to side. I was so focused on her stall that I didn't notice that she is right. Many girls and women are wearing the same thing my queen is wearing. However, Reina still looks the most beautiful out of all of them. And it's because of that that, I know my eyes would not be the only one admiring her. My blood boils with the thought.

"Tch, but I don't want other boy's eyes on you." I state stubbornly as I move my chin away from her hand.

She stays quiet before she grabs her bag and hugs me around the waist. "Klary, think of it this way." She starts. "I like knowing that boys are looking at me. It's very flattering."

"But-"

"I'm not finished." She continues as she squeezes my hip causing my back to straighten. My lips are shut as continue to listen to her. "I like seeing you jealous Klarion. It makes me feel _good_." She puts as she presses some kisses on my neck. "But do you know how going out like this would make you feel good?"

"No," I state bluntly as I squeeze her hip.

She just smirks, making me frown slightly. "Well then, I guess I have to enlighten you." She says in a seductive voice. Another shiver travels down my spine and I pull her so she is in front of me, my hands on her exposed lower back.

"And that would be?"

"You knowing that I choose you of all the other boys. You are the only one that is allowed to kiss me." She whispers to my ear as her hands are at my neck and scalp. My hands tighten on her hips. I was afraid that I was hurting her, but her face doesn't show anything about pain. "And also… you are the only one to touch me the way that I like." She then nibbles my earlobe.

My breath hitches and I think I stopped breathing when her leg raises and it hooks to my hip. She already did this not even thirty minutes before. But this time, her body is in front of me, not to my side.

My hand quickly latches to the back of her knee. My other hand goes to the back of her head and I lead her lips towards mine.

I opened my mouth and she quickly opens hers and our tongues dance with each other, trying to dominate the other's mouth.

Then we both parted and gasp for air. I kiss her once on her lips and look into her hypnotic storm eyes. "That changes things then." I told her. "I am the only one to do those things to you. Just as you are the only one to do those things to me. I belong to nobody, but you." My lips whisper to her ear and I gently nibble it, returning the favor.

"Mmm… good. No one owns me, but I will allow you to do so in many occasions." She says as she rolls her hips against mine. Blood starts rushing towards my head and my lower regions. However it stops as she lets go and then with a flick of her wrist, she puts on her shades. Then she produces another one with a flick of her wrist and it appears in her hand. They are different from hers. They are all black and more squared shape.

"Put these on. I don't want to risk recognition." She says as she gives them to me.

"Fine," I mumble as I put them on.

However, Reina doesn't make a move and then asks me, "Can you put your hair down?"

"Do I have to?" I whine as I touch my hair that I purposely enchanted so that it could resemble horns.

"No, but I would feel better if you do." She says softly.

Silently I travel my hands through my hair and I feel the enchantment broken as my hair falls down and covers my neck, ears and almost my eyes.

Reina smiles at me and she parts my bangs away to the sides. "You look good like that too. But I'm used to your devil horns. It is what makes you, you."

"Good. I really like my hair style."

* * *

Reina's POV

The beach was fun.

I put sunscreen on Klarion and he returned the favor. It was so funny how nervous he was at first as his cool fingers ran along my exposed back. But the little imp got confident as I encouraged him as he did all of my back, including my lower back. His fingers brushed my bikini bottoms and lingered there for more than a few seconds.

I knew that he was a little perv.

Boys and men were checking me out. Some discreetly and others not so much. Klarion clearly wasn't happy, but he changed opinion when I gave him some smooches. We both made our point across that we are together to everyone on the beach that passed us.

We went hip deep into the ocean, splashed around, and had fun. Klarion actually did a spell. When we were separated from the public, he summoned oysters that were guaranteed to have pearls in them.

He also summoned from the ocean a large brown and pink conch just for me. I transfigured it into a bucket and that is where we put the oysters.

Just as we went back to the shore where Teekl was guarding our stuff, Genie called me.

And so we started heading back to the hotel after putting back on our dry clothes. Using spells that made us as if we had never been on the ocean or the sand.

When I came out, Klarion is back to his regular clothes and hair.

"Do you have any idea what they have planned for your party?" He asks, as he offers his elbow to me.

I quickly grab it and I lead him towards the hotel.

"I feel that they are going to do a theme for my party, but I have no idea what. Genie got into some TV shows about weddings and other types of big party organizations. He said that he was going to prepare a 'sweet table'."

"What is that? An edible furniture?"

"Haha, no. He is going to set up a table that will specifically have a whole set of different sweets. He knows that I have a sweet tooth." I say with a smile. "I think you might like it."

"If it's sweet, I'll love it." He states.

I kiss his cheek and we continue walking, Teekl following right beside Klarion. Invisible of course.

Do you know how hard it is to find a guy that has a sweet tooth like mine? It was very hard. That is, until I met Klarion.

I really like Klarion. I'm going to finally admit to myself that I'm falling for him now. But I'm still not sure if I am _in_ love with him. Love is a very strong word. And a very strong emotion.

There is a high chance that I will love him. I have strong feelings for him, but it is not love. Yet. Or that is what my mind is telling me.

The question is when will I realize that I finally love him without a single doubt? Will it be in a few months? Sooner or later than that? I don't know. But one thing is true, if something happens that makes me break up with him... I don't think I am going to take any future relationships serious for a very _very_ long time.

My eyes peek at Klarion and I can see that he has eyes only for me. He is not interested in other girls.

Seriously, I won the lottery with him.

Not once did he ogle another girl that was wearing a skimpy bikini that passed in front of him. He just scoffs at them and held me closer to him and presses kisses on my neck. Now those are the types of guys that are definitely a keeper.

So I know for sure that he is not going to cheat on me, based on physical appearance.

But… that doesn't mean he is going to be innocent on that account.

I'm not naïve. As I mentioned before, I know that Klarion is a bad person.

I did some internet research on him and it shows him laughing at the expense of the pain and destruction of and on people. Many claim that he is a sociopath. And they do have valid arguments, but they haven't met the Klarion that I know.

He is not like that with me. He is a brat. But he treats me right. Actually, I could say that he treats me better than any guy has treated me. And that for me, counts a lot.

* * *

"This is where you're staying?" He sneers as the sees the humble hotel. "You know, I could have reserved the presidential suite of any hotel your heart desires. Just say the word, my dear." He says as he presses a kiss on my knuckles.

"Oh Klarion, I can live in places like this just fine." I tell him. "Though, that's a really generous offer." I say but then I move his head so that I can whisper seductively to his ear. "Maybe I'll accept it, but the presidential suite is going to be just the two of us. Where no one can interrupt us."

I move my head away so that I can see his face already blushing, but then it stops as he smirks at me.

"What a wonderful idea." He says as he kisses me so passionately that literally took my breath. "Can't wait for that day. You just say the words, my queen."

This time I did blush. "It's not anytime time soon, Klary." I tell him. Before he could say anything else, I pull him inside with Teekl following, and went towards my room.

I may act like a slut, but I'm not. I'm still a virgin. It's not like boys around my age and older didn't offer to have sex with me. There was a lot of opportunities. However, I choose not to have sex for personal reasons. Number one, being my parents.

My body is in automatic mode as I open the door and let Klarion and Teekl inside. I immediately close the door and lock it.

When I face Klarion, I see him already inspecting the doll house that is resting on the small table that the hotel room provided.

"It's a magnificent model. Very classy." He says as he puts his hand out and it hovers on top of it. "You put very strong magic to protect it from damage and from anyone getting in. Even I would have trouble getting in forcefully." He says as he straightens up and looks at me. "Though I should not have expected any less from you." He smirks as he holds Teekl in his arms.

"Thank you for the compliment." I smile as I hold him around the waist. "And just letting you know that as much as I would love to grant you liberty of getting into my house without much problem, that's not going to happen." I tell him and he pouts at me. "But I can give you a key. Only one key." I inform him with a smile.

"Guess I will have to return the favor." He hums. "You have trusted me with your house so I guess it's only fair that I give you the address of my Gotham house. It requires no key, but it will recognize your magical signature and let you in as you please."

"Lovely," I say as I peck him quickly on the cheek. "Hold on tight." I warn him as he grabs Teekl.

I stretch my hand and I flick the front door open with my fingers. Then I feel the familiar pull on my stomach and soon we are dragged inside the dollhouse as we are quickly shrunk to fit inside.

Our feet touch the marble floor lightly and the door behind us quickly closes with a loud bang.

I smile proudly as Klarion looks around with an impressed look on his face. "This definitely is a mansion worthy of a queen." He says with a smirk as he lets Teekl rest on his shoulders.

"I'll give you a tour later. Right now Genie and the rest are waiting." Grabbing his hand I lead him to the ballroom.

The large dark cherry doors are closed. With a wave of my hand, they slowly open. However the room is dark, I couldn't see anything.

I take a few steps forward and suddenly I'm blinded by the sudden bright light.

"Surprise!" I hear three voices yell.

Blinking, I look where the voices came from and I see Genie, Abu, Iago, and Carpet in front of a flower-themed sweet table. All of them smiling (or their version of smiling) at me.

"Guys, it's beautiful." I tell them, as I look at them and then walk forward seeing how they decorated the ballroom with the theme of flowers. Which the majority was consisting of red roses. I quickly then run to them and hug Genie tightly. "Thank you."

Genie hugs me back just as tightly and lifts me off the ground. "You're welcome, kid." He says softly. He then puts me back to the ground as he puts on his contagious smile.

"Let's get this party started!" He says. With a wave of his hands, music started to play.

"First, let's eat! I made something special today for the birthday girl." He says.

He snaps his fingers and a round table appears with seven chairs. It has a red tablecloth with lovely dishes, gold utensils, and then finally fancy crystal goblets.

It was Genie on my right then Iago, Abu, Carpet, Teekl and finally Klarion on my left.

With a wave of his hands, Genie managed to morph the chairs so that Iago, Abu and Teekl could be able to reach the table. Klarion holds onto me seat and before I sit, the chair transforms into a golden high chair with red velvet cushions. "The birthday girl deserves only the best."

I smile at him as he pushes the chair in for me.

When everyone sits down (the chairs pulled in by the use of magic), I look at Genie.

He just smiles and with a snap of his fingers, lasagna appears along with toasted slices of baguette on their plates.

"My favorite," I smile, my mouth watering already. "But you already know that."

"I'm not done." He says and then the goblets are filled with apple cider. I can tell by the smell.

"Thank you for everything guys." I tell Genie and the rest of my friends.

"It's no problem, Reina. Just have fun on your birthday." Iago says and then he rubs his wings together. "Come on and let's begin eating. I'm starving." He says.

"Okay, bon appetite everyone." I laugh lightly and we all start digging in.

* * *

After the lunch, Genie disappears the table (not the sweet table) and everything else. He then transforms the floor into an ice rink.

I have mentioned that I never ice skated before, and I would like to do it someday. I'm surprised that it was Iago who suggested it to Genie, once Genie told me it was his idea. I felt very fuzzy. Iago does have a chicken heart, but he doesn't like to acknowledge it.

Genie, Carpet, and Klarion took turns in helping me learn how to ice skate. The sweethearts.

After ice skating, the ballroom transforms into a mini forest. Abu suggested that we have a paintball war. It was awesome.

I came out victorious. No surprise there.

Klarion and I got rid of the paint on ourselves and the others.

After that, we took a little break and went to get something from the sweet table.

There are cupcakes of different flavors. The frosting in top of them looked like lilies (of different colors). All of them are organized on a cupcake platter of three layers/stories. There are brownies with green frosting cut into squares. In the middle of the brownie, there was a fondue tulip sculpture. There is a chocolate fountain that was dyed red. There are strawberries in different little bowls with a toothpick stuck in one strawberry. Macaroons had flower designs in edible black ink. Large lollipops that have an orchid design printed on a pastel colored backgrounds. There is also cake pops that look like allium giganteum. For drinks, they were inside a closed peony cups made of translucent plastic. The drinks consist of cherry-lime, fruit punch, and pink lemonade.

"May I ask how you made all of these delicacies?" Klarion asks, as he is on his third brownie. "They are very good." He adds as he grabs a peony cup and drinks from the straw that it comes with.

"Magic," Genie says as he is getting an orchid lollipop. "I don't need to know how to cook. My magic allows me to conjure food that I imagine. So I imagined this and 'poof', it appears."

Klarion was stunned into silence for a few seconds. "That is very advanced power and magic. You can't just appear things out of thin air, you have to take them from somewhere. Most of the time. Depending what you are invoking."

"Haha, boooyyy." Genie chuckles as he pats Klarion's back. "That is true, but jinn's magic doesn't follow those rules. We were given almost unlimited power. Limited only to the rules that bind us; that gave us for our existence in this world." He explains.

"But as a free jinni, are the rules still applicable?" Klarion asks curiously as he takes another bite of his brownie.

"Yep," Genie says as he pops the 'p'. "If you like these so much, I can make more so that you can take them home." He offers.

Klarion was silent again, stunned for a few longs seconds. "That would be highly appreciated. I have a big sweet tooth."

"Reina does too!" Genie laughs. "I'm surprised that she hasn't gotten diabetes because of the amount of sugar she consumes at a daily basis."

Klarion just smiles at me. "Well I'm glad that Reina and I have a shared love of sweets."

I smile back at him as I eat my fifth cupcake. These things are heavenly.

* * *

Carpet had thankfully chosen to have a movie session of the Addams Family. The 1991 movie starring Raul Julia and Anjelica Huston. And we saw the sequel as well. And of course we ate popcorn and other snacks with soda. Genie had transformed half of the ballroom into a movie theater. Though with better and more comfortable seats.

Klarion had never seen or even heard of the Addams Family. Though he was really into it very quickly. He mentioned that he would totally be Homer if I was his Morticia. That was one of the most romantic things I have heard. I kissed him when no one was watching to show him my appreciation of his comment. His response was putting his arm around me as we watch the movie.

When the movies were over, I look at the time and see that it is nighttime.

"Well I'm going to prepare dinner." Genie states as he transforms the theater back into its original state.

"Oh, what's on the menu?" I ask.

"Rain, you are not eating with us." He says as he then poofs between Klarion and me. He gives us a hug. "Klary boy is taking you out for dinner." He grins.

I have them both an unimpressed look. "You guys talked about it when we are paintball fighting." I said knowingly.

"Yep!" Genie says cheekily. The he poofs next to Klarion and he transforms into a blue imitation of The Godfather "You better treat her right, boy. Hell will come if you don't." The he transforms into a fairy godmother. "Now sweeties, take care and be safe. Be back by midnight!" She says sweetly as she waves her wand around. And he then transforms back into his original self. "In all seriousness be back before morning. I trust you Reina to be responsible and that you will call me if something happens." He says as he gives me a hug. Then he looks at Klarion with his seldom serious look on his face. "You better not harm her in anyway."

"I will never do that." He replies smoothly.

They stared down for a while before Genie cracks a grin. "Well, in that case go on to the front door. I have a little something for Rainy."

Klarion was about to protest, but he doesn't. He walks out of the ballroom with Teekl in his arms.

"Genie, you don't have to." I start, but immediately he shuts me up as he had transformed himself into a fashion designer with the measuring tape around his neck. The same one that he transforms into when he changes our volunteer boy for a prince transformation.

"Oh honey, I do. I can't let you go out like that on your birthday dinner date." He says as he takes out his measuring tape and wraps it around me.

"I knew that you and Klarion would conspire behind me." I state dryly.

"Now shush as I concentrate." He says and then after a second he pulls the tape. There's a pulling sensation and I look down and I see that I'm wearing a simple black sundress that has red roses patterned on the skirt. I'm wearing red ballerina flats. Genie had changed my high ponytail into a side elaborate braid.

Then a poof of smoke and a body length mirror appears and I see my reflection. I feel like a maiden from a fairy tale. I didn't have much makeup except for the wings and mascara to pop my eyes and red lipstick.

"Klarion is going to have trouble breathing when he sees you." Genie says as he disappears the mirror.

I quickly hug him and he hugs me back. "Thank you. You could be a fairy Godfather, if you weren't a genie." I tell him as I release myself from him.

He giggles and blushes. "Now go on to your date. I bet Klary boy is impatient by now."

I just nod and wave 'bye' as I quickly hurry to the main entrance.

Klarion is there tapping his foot on the ground with a small frown on his face.

"Sorry for taking a while." I tell him as continue walking towards him.

He immediately smiles and turns to look at me. Then he drops Teekl from his arms, which she meowed her displeasure, but walked away a bit to give us a bit of space. Klarion didn't seem to notice that and instead strides towards me. He grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles. "You are still beautiful, my queen." Then he pulls me closer to him and wraps his free arm around my waist. "This was worth the wait." He says as he kisses me gently before he cuts it off. "Ready for my birthday surprise?"

"Yes," I answer him as I peck his cheek. He grins and then switches his position so that he is walking at my side. My hand is holding the crook of his elbow and Teekl is now resting on his shoulders.

I lead him towards the door and open it. Immediately we are sucked out of the dollhouse and into the hotel room.

I close the small door.

Then Klarion opens a portal with a wave of his hand. "You are going to love it." He promises as then we went inside the portal.

* * *

We are in Paris. Yeah. It sounds surreal even in my mind. And it's in the wee hours of the morning there, where it's still dark. It's most likely around two in the morning.

I mentioned that I would like to visit Paris to Klarion once and that was during our first date. It was an offhand comment, but I can't believe that he remembers it. He also remembered that the first thing I wanted to see when I went there was the Eiffel Tower at night, when the lights are turned on.

So what did Klarion do? He transported us to a flat top building closest to the Eiffel Tower with a small table for two.

He waves his hands and the table is set with a set of candles in the middle as our source of light.

Well we do have more light, but that is because the building behind us (which is taller than us) is a hotel and it's dim neon sign lights illuminate us.

"Klarion, thank you." I say as I try not to tear up. This is seriously one of the sweetest things he has ever done for me. I quickly hug him and bury my head on his neck. A second later he hugs me back and I feel his cheek pressed against my temple.

"You're welcome," He whispers and breaks the hug, but gives me a peck. "Now let's enjoy the dinner that I prepared just for you."

Silently he leads me to one chair and pushes it in for me. He kisses me once again but at my temple and he then sits on the other chair.

He claps his hands and the plate now has chicken covered with some sauce with mashed potatoes and steamed carrots and broccoli on the side.

"Wine, my dear?" Klarion asks, as fancy wine glasses appear in front of us. Also a bottle of what I believe to be white wine.

"You do know that I just turned 16. You are offering a minor alcohol." I tease.

"Yes I know. But there's no one around. Plus, I'll make sure that you won't get drunk. It's only going to be just one glass anyway." He says with a smirk. "You don't have to drink wine if you don't want to. I can get cider for our drink." He offers.

"It's okay. I want the wine. I just don't want to get drunk. I want to remember what we are going to do." I smile as I raise my glass. Soon Klarion uses magic to pop the cork out and serves me ½ of the glass; he does the same for himself.

"A toast to my queen of roses and that you will live a long lasting life." Klarion says as he raises his glass.

"Hopefully long enough to be with you." I say as I click his glass softly and we both smile, taking a sip of the wine.

I have had beer and tequila before and I'm not a big fan of it. But wine is different; it has a flavor that burns just a tiny bit down my throat with a pleasant and sweet aftertaste. Or it could just be this particular wine that Klarion, no doubt purposely chose, so that I would like it. He has a grasp on my particular tastes.

Teekl was under table as we ate dinner and ate her own food.

When dinner finished, Klarion makes everything disappear and offers me his hand. He leads me to the ledge and he sits me down, him following shortly, so now our legs are dangling from the roof. But we still have the beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Do you have room for dessert?" Klarion smirk.

"Of course I do." I say.

With a swish of his hand he wordlessly conjured two coned ice-creams appear in front of us. I grab one and he does the same. I lick mine and I hum in pleasure. It's strawberry ice-cream. One of my top favorites. I know that strawberry is Klarion's absolute favorite ice cream.

"Klarion," I start as lean my head into his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He asks as he continues licking his ice cream, but he sneaks his free arm around me.

"I'm falling very hard for you." I confess as I look into his dark eyes.

He freezes for a bit, his ice cream barely a few inches from his lips. Then he throws his ice cream to who knows where and turns his body and grabs my face with both hands. "Falling?" He whispers as he looks into my eyes. "As in… falling in… love?" He says so much quieter as he leans in closer.

"Yeah…" I answer as I grab his hands that are gently holding my face. "All I want to know… will you catch me?"

"Yes," Klarion replies immediately as he finally closes the gap between us and kisses me with such a raw passion that took me pleasantly by surprise, my ice cream landing somewhere over the ledge. His hands roam from my face, to my neck, my back, my waist, my hips and thighs. Klarion is so gentle as he caresses me, so I returned the favor as I move ours bodies to be even closer to each other. I made us move so that we sit in front of each other, my legs softly wrapping around his waist.

It didn't surprise me when I feel him pressing our bodies together, so that our chests are touching.

It was a long make-out session. A long and passionate one. Klarion actually had to take his coat out as well as his tie. The first three buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned (my doing). Though, I wasn't the only one doing naughty things. Klarion squeezed my ass a couple of times.

By the time our make-out session was over, my lips felt swollen and I think I might have a hickey or two. I know that I gave Klarion two. My hair's a mess, but so is Klarion's.

This certainly was my hottest make-out with anybody. And the most intimate. I never let someone touch my ass willingly. Anyone who touched it would have received bodily harm. This is how hard I have fallen for Klarion. I did tell him that he is the only one to touch me the way that he likes, and I going to make sure of that. I am not a slut and not a cheater. I would NEVER cheat on Klarion.

We are breathing heavily as our foreheads are touching. But we are smiling.

"Reina…" Klarion breathes out as he pushes my bangs away from my flushed face. "I love you." His eyes soften and I see the love in them. He is telling the truth.

I lick my lips as I grab his hands that are resting on my waist "I'm falling in love with you so damn fast," I whisper. "I can't say that yet, but I know I'm going to say it very soon."

"That's good enough for me." He says softly as he kisses me tenderly. "I want you, Reina. You are the only one for me."

"Would you think any different if you knew who I was before?" I ask as I make him look into my eyes.

"Why would you say that? I would still love you." He asks as he scrunches his face. "You are still my queen."

"That is very sweet and romantic of you. You love me and I am falling for you. And because of that I want you to know more about me before I say those words."

"Will you say it after you tell me about you?" He asks hopefully.

"Maybe," I laugh dryly.

"But it is a step closer for you to say it, right?"

"Certainly."

"Then tell me." He whines as he tugs my arms.

"Not now. Let me enjoy this moment with you." I tell him as I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest.

"Okay," My boyfriend sighs but I feel him wiggle so that he gets more comfortable and hugs me back. His head resting on top of my head and his hands moving up and down my back.

My head is turned so that I can still see the glowing Eiffel Tower. My ear is pressed on top his chest, hearing his heart. I take in deep breaths so I can smell his musky sweet clone that is unique to him.

I could stay in his arms like this for a long time. It's so peaceful. I feel like nothing could touch us.

"Reina, I have something for you." Klarion says after I enjoy a good five minutes of peace. He breaks the hug and moves away so that he is standing behind the ledge.

"What is it?" I ask curiously as I move so that I would stand next to him.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't give my girlfriend birthday presents?" He smirks.

I was stunned for a few seconds as my eyes soften for him. "Klarion, but you already took me here to Paris. I thought this was your present."

"Tch, taking you here is just one present. You deserve more than that, my queen. And a queen must have a crown." He states as then he then bows on one knee in front of me. Then he puts his hands in front of him. In a poof of smoke a golden circlet tiara appears and he rises up and presents it to me. "It's made of gold and the gems are rubies. I personally had someone made it for you." He says proudly as he turns the tiara in different angles so I could see it. "Do you like it?" He whispers uncertainly.

The base design is of a rose stem without the thorns, intertwined in an elegant interwoven design. There are some rose gold leaves scattered evenly. In the center there is a ruby rose. The rubies are carved and placed to look like a full bloomed red rose.

"I love it. It's so beautiful." I say. "You didn't have to get me something this expensive." I add.

"Stop talking nonsense." He frowns as he gently puts the circlet tiara on me. The precious metal feels cool against my forehead and temple. "I will buy you whatever I want and you are going to accept it, expensive or not." He says stubbornly. "Now, I have something else for you." He says as his hands are behind him.

"More? I really am the luckiest girl." I say fondly. "Should I close my eyes?" I jest.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Klarion nods.

I pout, but I went along with it. So I close my eyes and I feel him coming behind me. Now that I'm wearing flats, I reach to his nose. With my usual heels, I reach to his eyebrows.

Then I feel something pressing on my chest and around my neck. "You can open your eyes now." He whispers in my ear as he hugs me from behind. I open my eyes as see a clear glass sphere about the size of a regular marble, but it has a silver metallic crow foot grasping on the sphere. The foot then is connected to a simple black adjustable leather necklace.

I smile as I touch the necklace. "I love it. What is it?" I ask him as I turn my neck to face him. I feel the magic inside of it.

"I know that you are going to leave on your little world trip. But I'm going to worry about you, though I know that you can handle yourself if you get in a pickle." He starts as he hugs me tighter. "But what if something happens and you need me? I will become insane if something happens to you." He says as he places his chin on my neck. I grab his hands and trace my thumbs against his knuckles. "I never lost something that mattered greatly to me before. I never cared about something as greatly as I do with you." He confesses as he lays one tender kiss on my neck. "So, if you are ever in trouble, just pulse your magic towards the sphere. I will come towards you as fast as possible. And don't stop putting your magic in it. The more you do it, the faster I can find you."

"How would you know where I am?" I ask curiously.

"I enchanted the necklaces myself." He states proudly.

"Necklaces?"

"I have a matching necklace that is hidden under my shirt. I think you have noticed it." He smirks.

"Oh so that's what it was." I muse.

"Yes, so when you are in trouble, the crystal inside will glow red. The necklaces will be trying to connect with each other so it will pull me towards the direction you are in. North, south, east, west, above or below. It will lead me towards you."

"I know you will stop at nothing to find me."

"You bet." He growls as he hugs me in a more possessive manner.

"Will you also call for me if you ever need my help?" I ask him.

"Yes. You are the only one that I completely trust to help me getting out of whatever trouble I had gotten myself in. Though, usually I am the one whose starts the trouble." He says cockily as he cackles.

I laugh along with him for a bit and soon we settle in for a few moments of silence.

"I can sneak us in the Louvre. I can give you a private tour." My boyfriend suggests as he nibbles my ear. I shudder in pleasure at that.

"I like feeling the wind on my face, Klary. How about a stroll?"

"I know just the place." He says and I can hear the smirk on his lips.

* * *

We are lying on the grass, staring at the sky, holding hands. Teekl nested at our feet. We had walk for an hour, throwing little spells that illuminated our way. Klarion preferring throwing fire balls that changed into small animals, mainly birds, while I use projections of colorful light that become mini-fireworks, but without the loud booming sound, or any sound.

Klarion got us more strawberry ice cream since we didn't finished the first one that he got for us.

"Reina…" He says as he finishes his frozen treat.

"Hmm?" I hum just as I finish mine.

"Will you stay with me after your world adventure? You know that Genie and the rest are welcomed." He says as he tightens his hand around mine.

"I can't answer that, not now." I tell him as I squeeze his hand. "You are working for this Light organization." I state.

"I am planning my retirement of that." Klarion says snootily. "They are no longer fun." He whines. But deep down, I knew that he liked doing what they had planned to conquer the world. I have a strong suspicion he still likes it. I'm not asking him to stop being a 'bad guy', just him not being part of _them_. I prefer him as solo 'evil villain' than part of any group.

He must have sense that I didn't believe him because somehow he moves around so that he was hovering above me. One hand cupping my chin so that I was looking into his dark eyes. "Don't lie to me, Klarion." I whisper. "Tell me why you are really leaving the Light."

He was quiet for a few seconds as he gazes into my eyes. "I know that you don't want to be a supervillain, even though you would be amazing at it. With us together, we would be unstoppable, king and queen of this world." He says with a smirk as he smooths my hair back. I stay quiet as I let him finish. "But you made your position very clear. There is no doubt that if the Light finds out about you, they will recruit you at any means." This time he frowns. "You would never join willingly so they would do it against your will." My eyes must have shown the deep worry because Klarion kisses my forehead multiple times. My tiara is in my pocket dimension for safe keeping, but I'm wearing the necklace now full time. "Don't you worry about it. I will make sure they will not lay a finger on you." He promises as he then changes position so that I am sitting up and he was on his knees, hugging me tightly. "If they do… I will bring Hell upon them." He growls. "I don't want you to ever get hurt or do things that you don't want to do because of me." He says in a softer tone. "That's how much I love you." He then inhales deeply as his nose touches my neck.

I hug him tightly as I could. He certainly makes loving him so easy.

Then I hear chiming in the distance and I see the first rays of sunlight coming. My birthday has officially ended here in Europe.

"I need to show you a place." I tell him as I break the hug.

"Is it part of explaining who you were?" He asks as he moves my bangs to the side.

"Yes."

"Then lead the way," He says as he helps me stand up. He grabs Teekl in his hands as I summoned a portal.

I grab his hand and lead him, my heart hammering, threatening to break my rib-cage.

At least I had enjoyed my birthday to the very end of the day.

* * *

AN: To answer why I update monthly... well it's easier on me.

Though I might update twice a month if I write faster. XP


	22. After the Strike of Midnight

Chapter 22: After the Strike of Midnight

Klarion's POV

When we cross the portal, I immediately see that we are in a cemetery. There's a standing clock and its a few minutes past midnight. Though it can't be right, I think. But I have to ask my queen.

"Where are we?" I ask her and I see that she has the most serious of faces. More serious than when she found out that someone broke in the theater she was staying in Gotham. It immediately worried me.

I grab her hand, about to shake it to get some reaction from her, but she speaks. "We are in California. The portal was not just a teleporter but also twisted time. I made sure that we arrived just after midnight. That way my birthday would be officially over." She says.

"You lived here?" I ask as I looked around for any neighborhoods that she might have lived it.

"Not in the cemetery." She says as she laughs humorlessly. "As you know I come from California. This is the city that I lived the majority of my life." She says nostalgic. "Come, I need you show you something." She says as she grabs my hand as leads me further into the graveyard. I followed her without complaint.

Then she stops as she reaches a tombstone that has an angel statue standing over it. Next to the angel there is a vase holding a bouquet of fresh red roses. Sixteen red roses.

"Read the name," She says quietly as she looks at my face.

For some reason I didn't want to, especially when I felt Teekl's shock.

" _Klarion, you have to read it."_ Teekl says in a surprisingly calm voice.

I turn my head and force my eyes to read the name on the tombstone. I recoil in shock as I take a few steps away from the grave.

"No… That's not you!" I shout as I point at the grave. Then I look at her sad eyes and I shake my head as I grab her shoulders tighter than what I intended. "You are here with me and _alive._ " I stress as I feel her warm body and still sense her magic pulsing inside of her. "I can feel you."

"Klarion I did die." She says softly as she grabs my hands and holds them. "It's a long story…"

"Tell me," I say immediately and she just walks on the grave and sits with her legs in her side, making sure that the skirt of her sundress covers her appropriately. She pats the space next to her and I follow and sit Indian style, Teekl immediately going to my lap.

She looks at the headstone and she fingers the name on it: Reina De Roses.

Below it has engraved some words: Beloved daughter, sister and friend.

"Did you fake your death?" I ask her as it was my first idea that came into my mind.

"You can say that." She says dryly with a tired sigh. "Let me explain to you who I was and please do not interrupt." She says her eyes dull. I don't like her eyes like that. I like them bright with mischief and fun.

"Okay, you can proceed." I say as I start mindlessly stroking Teekl.

And so that is how she explained to me how she was a normal civilian girl with a civilian family. And she admitted that she was a prude and a goody two shoes. Basically she was a normal almost boring person, her wit is her likeable feature that I love about her. Her life was normal until she brought Genie's lamp and Carpet from an antique store begrudgingly from an old hag. She told me how she kept Genie and Carpet a secret from her family because she thought it was safer for them not know about anything about magic. She told me of the wishes and that it was the second wish, when Jafar captured her family was when she wished to be the most powerful sorceress of the universe. And that is how she defeated the bastard once and for all and rescued her family. However with her new powers she erased their memories because they freaked out so much about magic and replaced them with normal ones. Skipping forward when Genie came back from exploring the world on his own that is when Reina came up with the idea of the magic shows to recollect money for charity and some for her to get into a university. She mentioned that she is a science genius which boggled my brain for a bit. Usually people of science do not believe in magic, but I am glad that she does. Then after that she explained how people have tried to break into steal money and how she would easily fend them off. But it all changed when that group of people captured by my queen were all actually practitioners of dark magic. They captured my queen and looked into her memories and before they could do anything else, Genie rescued her. Before they left, they threatened that they knew of her secrets and weakness, her family. And revealed to her that they had cursed her to die in seven days.

I growled when I heard all that. I almost stood up so kill those insects myself but Reina continued her story. Reminding me that I should not interrupt.

"And so that is how I made up a plan that would allow me to die and keep my family safe." She says. "Magic, I found out is very similar to science, but better." She smirks slightly. "I found out that I could create an exact clone of myself in just a matter of days. When I had finished I had found a book that had a spell that would allow me to possess a body. As you can imagine it was complicated. My real body was safe with many wards and other protection as I let my soul leave my body and into the clone's.

"Those bastards did keep their threat and I died on the seven day. They cursed a man to slam his car towards me when I crossed a street." She then hugs herself. "I did die, well my clone's body did. And when that happened my soul transported to my real and original body. My family thinks that I died and that is why I have a grave here." She says as she looks at the tombstone. "I never wanted to endanger them and if I died then they would be safe from me. And it has worked." She says bitterly.

"I know this is selfish of me, but I am glad that you did what you did." I tell her and I wrap an arm around her shoulders. "If you didn't do that… I don't think I would have ever met you, my love." I say as I kiss her bare shoulder. "Did you get revenge on them?" I state with a low growl.

"It was because of them that I used dark magic for the first time." She informs with a dark smirk that I have to admit she looks smoking hot on her. She is definitely my other half.

"What did you do?" I ask in a lower voice as I grab her closer to me.

"It all starts with mental games… nightmares which would then make them have paranoia while they are awake. 'Accidents' that could have cost a limb but they escape miraculously at the last second. But of course they still got damaged. And finally…" At this her eyes darken into something more… the best I could describe is that she enjoyed the suffering of these men. I have had that feeling many times on my own victims. "I summoned myself when they were trying to summon a demon. Guess the surprise when they saw me instead." She purrs absently. "Oh the terror on their faces. They really thought that when I died I went to Hell. And that I was there so I could make them suffer. They were not wrong." She cackles and I cackle along with her. When she was done she let out some giggles. "When I was finished with them, they had no magical powers whatsoever. Right now they are currently rotting in jail." She says and I can hear the disappointment in her voice. Her head lies on my shoulder as if she was tired.

My lips twitch. "They are still alive?" I scowl.

"Yeah… but that doesn't matter. They can't hurt my family. And they can't hurt me anymore either." She says this with a tired smile.

With my feel hand I grip his chin and lead her into a kiss. "Yes. I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

"That's the thing, Klarion." She says as she moves out of my arms and stands in front of me. Her hands over her heart. "I am still hurting."

I quickly go on my knees without thinking and grab her hands. "Who else is hurting you? Tell me and I will do anything so that you don't feel that anymore." I vow as I let out some of my magic to envelop both of us.

Reina merely shakes her head. My hands tighten on hers waiting for her words.

"The pain I feel is because I miss my family." She says as her eyes become glassy and she blinks very quickly. But that let her tears fall.

I slowly stand up and wipe away her tears with both of my hands. Her hands grab mine and as she looks at me.

I don't like this. I don't like seeing her like this. I have seen people crying and I don't care as long they don't bother me and don't cause noise. But with her… crying, she lets out a sob every so often. That noise just makes my chest feel very heavy. So I don't like seeing her crying. But I do understand that crying is liberating for females so I just let her cry as I try to clean her soft face of her tears.

"I love Genie, Abu, Iago and Carpet like my family. They are my family now." She says between sniffles. "But they are not-"

"They cannot replace the original." I comment. I do not care about my family. I killed my parents and I was the only child. No pesky siblings to deal with. I cannot understand how she feels. But I understand that I don't want her to feel the pain she's feeling. "Is there something I can do for you?" I ask.

She lets out a shaky laugh and she just hugs me. My arms quickly wrap around her. One hand reached to stroke her hair, to sooth her. "You have already done something better. Do you still want me?" She asks softly.

"What are you talking about? Of course I still you want you my queen." I say as I push her head away so that I could rest my forehead against hers. "I already told you. I love you. It's going to take a lot for me to convince me otherwise." I smirk. But then my face is neutral as my throat seems to dry up but I manage to speak. "Do you love me?" I ask her.

Her shoulders shake and I frown. Is she laughing?

"Oh Klarion." She says her breathing a bit heavy as she closes her eyes. "I worried too much." Then she opens her stormy eyes and she gives me a soft small smile. "How can I not love you now? You have accepted me."

"Say it." I plead as I cup her face with my hands.

"I love you, Klarion Bleak." She says as her magical energy pours out of her and envelopes the both of us.

My magic did the same as it covers the both of us in a protective dome. "I love you, Reina De Rosas." And with our declaration we both lean our faces and we kiss.

This kiss is different. It was slow and gentle but it still had passion. We're taking our sweet time to make this kiss last as we hold onto each other. Our bodies giving each other warmth from the cool night. Our hands travel without our conscious; they go where they please as long they feel each other.

My queen loves me and I love her with everything I am. She will be mine to hold and cherish as long as I live.

I wouldn't bare living if she is not. I would kill for her. I would sacrifice my own life if it came to it.

But that is not going to happen. She will be safe as long I am there for her.

Hmm… she will have to visit Limbo Town after her trip. She has to see my home. Even though it is not as fun as it is in her home dimension. I will have to investigate if she needs a familiar or something similar to travel among dimensions.

Not many people know but this dimension has been enchanted or cursed, depending on their view. No one knows who managed to cast it, but many beings such as I and that party-pooper Nabu who do not belong to this Earth's dimension need an anchor to keep us have a physical form here in this dimension.

That's why humans and other living creatures born on this Earth's dimension are able to travel to different dimensions and parallel universes without the need of an anchor. Usually that is.

Some dimensions require that you have an anchor or you will die as your body disintegrates per molecule.

Yes, I will see if my queen will be able to go to my hometown safety. She has to visit Bleak Manor. One of her future homes if she decides to live with me.


	23. Following a Lead Part 1

Chapter 23: Following a Lead Part 1

Reina's POV

After making our love vows in my grave (how romantic), Klarion took us back to Florida.

We are in comfortable silence as we stroll on the streets of Miami. Teekl is invisible while Klarion and I are disguised to look in our thirties. There was one gang that tried to mug us… but Klarion took care of them. Let's just say that I had to make an anonymous call from a phone booth to send them to the hospital and hopefully soon to jail.

Klarion used too much violence than necessary, but I didn't make an effort to stop it. They weren't just beginners. Plus Klarion was protecting me. They did try to grab me and saying that they were all going to take turns to fuck me.

Yeah, Klarion did NOT like that. They are lucky to be breathing by the time Klarion was finished.

So now we are here, in front of my hotel room. "This was the best birthday. Thank you." I tell him.

"You're welcome." Klarion says. "It was fun."

"It sure was." I giggle. "I'm planning to leave for my journey very soon." I state slowly.

"When?" He pouts.

"In three days." I tell him. "I need to collect money for the trip's funds."

"You know that I could give them to you." He states.

"I know that. But I want to earn my money. I don't like being given charity." I frown.

"In that case, I would give you the money in exchange that you do something for me." My boyfriend smirks as he puts his hands on my hips. "Stay with me during those days until you leave." He then places kisses on my neck making me shiver in pleasure.

"So very tempting." I purr as I hold his head to continue his kisses that now are traveling between my neck and jawline. "But I will have to decline."

He stops kissing me as I hear him whine, "So close."

Then he looks at me with a pout on his face. "What are you going to do?" He asks curiously.

"There are some people I need to talk before leaving. They have information and items that could be useful to me." I inform.

"Why can't you just ask me?" He whines again.

"Because I want to surprise you~" I sing-song as I touch his nose for a second with my index finger and then trace random patterns on his chest. "Don't worry; we will always keep in touch."

"Give me another hair sample. I will purchase a portable mirror. I don't want to miss a call."

I pluck a strand of my hair and Klarion immediately takes a handkerchief from his coat's inside pocket. I put it on it and he folds it in half and puts the handkerchief back inside his coat.

"As much as I want be with you… I have to sleep. In a few hours I have to start preparing." I say as I grab his hands.

"Oh alright." He sighs with a pout. But then he presses his forehead against mine. "Don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything."

"I won't." I smile as I give him a chaste kiss. "Good night."

He then he uses one arm to wrap around my waist and he dips me in a tango dip. And then he gives me a French kiss that left me breathless.

When he parted for air he gives me one last chaste kiss and says, "Good night my queen." And with that he lifts me up, slowly lets go, and walks backwards slowly into a portal that I didn't notice. Teekl rubs against my legs and I touch her making her visible again. She meows and jumps into Klarion's arms.

I smile as give him an air kiss and he smiles as he 'grabs' my kiss. When I blink he and Teekl are gone.

I sigh happily and open the door to my room.

This definitely was the best birthday.

* * *

Normal POV

"Bruce, what are you doing?" Dick Grayson asks as he sees his mentor watching and typing the Bat Computer.

"Investigating Mysteria." He states causes the boy to pay more attention to the screen.

"Wait… is that Klarion?" He asks with wide eyes as he watches the screen.

It shows a video footage of Reina and Klarion in the fancy Gotham restaurant. Reina has her shades covering her eyes.

"They are in a date." Bruce states making Dick's jaw drop. "I know. It's a shock."

"That's an understatement." Dick says dryly. "How old is this?"

"It's a few weeks." Bruce then pause the video and looks at his protégé. "Mysteria doesn't reveal her eyes and in the angle of the video I can't read her lips, but I could for Klarion."

"Let me guess. Does he want Mysteria to join the dark side by wooing her?" He asks sarcastic.

"Almost." Bruce says as he mentally smirks knowing the reaction that Dick will have. "He asks her to be his girlfriend."

Dick chokes on his own saliva. "What?! Did she say yes?"

"I can't confirm in this video. But Jason Blood saw them after they left the restaurant."

"Oh, that's how you even got to this video." Dick muses.

"Yes. However I just started looking yesterday for video feeds of them. I have been busy with more important things." He states reminding Dick that they have higher priorities than investigating the secret identity of a powerful sorceress.

"Well what did Jason say to you?" Dick asks.

"He said that they seemed awfully close to each other. They even flirted with each other." Bruce informs.

"They are together." Dick says with wide eyes. "But- you don't think that Mysteria is going to be a villain. I don't believe it. She's a genuinely nice person. She has done a lot of nice things for people."

"We can't be for certain." Bruce cuts sharply. "Yes, her charitable contributions are admirable. She does act like a good person. But Klarion is not. How would they connect? By having things in common.

"Maybe she secretly has a dark side that she doesn't want anyone to know. That is how Klarion got interested in her. He witnessed her dark side."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Dick narrows his eyes as he starts thinking through it. "We can't know for certain."

Soon the computer beeps and a screen pop up.

Bruce and Dick read through the data and see that it's a police file. It states about how a group of men were attacked by another man. After they gave their descriptions the police identified the attacker as Klarion the Witch Boy.

"Young Justice has a mission." Bruce now as Batman informs. Dick nods and gets ready to become Robin.

* * *

"She could do better." Artemis states dryly once the team has been debrief about Batman's information on Mysteria.

"Yeah, I mean she is pretty." Wally shrugs which causes the archer to raise an eyebrow at him. He raises his hands up, "I'm just saying. I still like you a lot more Artemis."

"Mmhm." She says with a small smirk.

"I agree with Artemis." Raquel as she puts on a thinking pose. Her arms crossed and her eyebrows scrunched together. "Let's be honest. Mysti is a relatively attractive teenager. As a fellow girl, I am a bit jealous of her hourglass figure. She is somewhat of a celebrity and good with kids from what Megan has told me and what we saw in her magic performance. Why would she be with Klarion? There's got to be a very good reason why she would be with tall, dark and cruel. While she is like the opposite of him. I mean Klarion can't be the only guy who practices magic. That is the only similarity I find with them."

Everyone then looks at Zatanna. "I know there is a powerful sorcerer who has an apprentice in New York. I don't know the names but my… dad mentioned about them before." She says with a frown. Robin pats her back as a form of showing support.

"Did Mysteria already visit New York?" Kaldur asks.

"Yes. That was a couple of cities before Gotham." Batman informs.

"Then there's a chance she might have met them. Zatanna," Kaldur says gently as he looks at their fellow magician teammate. "Is there a way for magic practitioners to locate one another in unknown locations?"

Zatanna narrows her eyes as she thinks, "...Dad mentioned that there is a magic shop in New York that sells antiques as their cover. He mentioned that is where many people with magical knowledge can get information on magic related objects or other related things."

"Is the magic shop easy to find for people like Mysteria?" Artemis asks.

"Well, I don't know." Zatanna admits. "I've never been in it and Dad never really mentioned it much. I just know that it exists."

"I have an associate that can give me more information about it. He should know where it could be located." Batman cuts in. "I want this team to gather as much Intel on your interrogation with Klarion's recent victims and find out what exactly happened."

"Why would Klarion be at Miami?" Conner asks. "He doesn't seem the type of guy to enjoy the beaches and nice weather."

"It is rather fishy." Wally comments. "Who knows? Maybe there is a meeting spot there for other crazy people like him. Miami does have a percentage of people who come from the Caribbean. And you know what the more spooky facts about that place are." He mutters.

"You're not suggesting about voodoo, are you Wallace?" Artemis asks in disbelief. "You don't believe in that type of things."

"Let's just say that I've been exposed to more magic than I would like to admit to come up with logical explanations." He mutters. "But I still refuse to believe in voodoo."

"It is a possibility. Voodoo does have a lot of dark properties in it. That is definitely something Klarion would be interested in." Zatanna says.

"When do you want us to head out to Miami, Batman?" Kaldur asks.

"ASAP." The Caped Crusader answers. "Robin already has their information. I don't need to tell you how this interrogation needs to be done?"

"No sir." The Young Justice team replies.

* * *

Young Justice had just finished interrogating the group of men that was attacked by Klarion. Now they are in the camouflaged Bioship as they let the information sink in.

"I hate to admit, but those guys had it coming." Artemis says with a deep frown.

"Yeah, I get you but even they didn't deserve the huge beating that Klarion did to them." Robin says.

"They were gang members!" Artemis exclaims getting their attention to try archer. "They admitted to vandalism, rape and beating other people up just because they could. They are sadists!"

"They didn't get beat up. They were almost burned alive. They were lucky to survive." Zatanna points out.

"Too lucky." Artemis huffs. "I just hate that they were not thrown to jail. They deserve to rot there and not be out in the streets where they can terrorize innocent people."

"I don't think they will be able to run in the streets any time soon." Wally offers. "They could barely walk. One of them is confined to a wheelchair. They are not hurting anyone anytime soon."

"I think we should be back on track with the purpose of our interrogation." Kaldur states calmly. "We now know that Klarion was there because he was with someone and didn't attack those… people without a reason."

"He was being overprotective." Conner grunts.

"We can safely assume that it was Mysteria that was with him." M'gann adds. "The night that they were attacked…"

"It was Valentine's Day or err… night." Raquel informs. "They were having a date. Well, it is assumed that it was a date."

"Hey M'gann, did you see how Mysteria looks without the mask?" Zatanna asks.

"Not exactly. The alley that they were… ambushed was dark. I couldn't get a clear look at her face. But also they looked older like if they were in their thirties." The Martian informs with a frown. "But I can confirm it was a date. She was wearing a really cute dress. And Klarion was wearing a regular suit, one without his wide sleeves. Plus they were very close. Klarion had an arm around her waist and she was just leaning on him."

"Yep, totally a date." Artemis says.

"But what did we learn from this? Other than the fact that Klarion and Mysteria are boyfriend and girlfriend. And that Klarion is an overprotective psycho." Conner says laconically.

"Well… they were on a date on Valentine's." Robin starts out slowly. "Klarion is loaded, very loaded. He would not be cheap. But also he is childish and impatient. Do you think he would have waited in the wee hours in the morning to go for just a stroll in the streets of Miami?" He asks rhetorically, waiting for his teammates to add in their ideas.

"He's childish. He would want to be with her for a long time, so probably the date started in the morning." Artemis starts.

"Klarion doesn't exactly do subtle. So he must have done something grand for her." Zatanna adds.

"He could have given her expensive jewelry. Or taken her out to a fancy restaurant." Raquel continues. "How do you know that Klarion is rich?" She questions Robin.

"He has participated in auctions before. Trust me; the things that Klarion bought are not affordable to the average Joe."

"But what about Genie?" Aqualad asks. "Mysteria and he are rather close. Almost like family. Would he know of Mysteria's relationship with Klarion? If we can find him we can question him about it."

"Yeah, but he will be just as hard to find. He is a genie. He can easily shape-shift into anybody and we would be none the wiser." Zatanna argues. "But he is the nicer one. He clearly doesn't want trouble and might be willing to help."

"We should scout the city. Mysteria hasn't done a magic performance so she must have been staying in a cheap hotel or motel." Robin suggests and then looks at Aqualad for input.

"Yes, that seems wise. But we should also ask in parks and other areas where Mysteria could perform street magic just like what she did in New Orleans."

There were nods of affirmation and soon they were discussing who are going to be partners and where they are going to search.

The search is on.

* * *

In an office in Gotham, Bruce Wayne is talking to Jason Blood. The cursed man had put protection wards and silent spells so that they would not be overheard.

"Bruce, I can't really reveal you the location of the place that you are talking about." Jason says tiredly. "I have never been there, but I can lead someone towards it."

"I really don't want the team to know of you." Bruce says with a frown. "But if there isn't another option…"

"Trust me; I don't want to be involved with this investigation." Jason states as he leans forward from his chair. "But if you want to keep those children safe, then it is best that I accompany them to their trip to New York."

"How powerful is he or she?"

"Powerful enough to be wary. There is a very small community of sorcerers. Zatara would have confirmed that, but Nabu is not letting you communicate with him is he? If that wasn't the case, you would not have been consulting with me."

"Yes." The bluntness almost cold. "When can you accompany the team to New York?"

"I can do it today. The sooner it's done the sooner you can leave this subject behind." He answers almost bitterly.

That did not escape the great detective. "Something that you want to say to me?"

"Why can't you just leave her alone?" Jason asks. "She's just a teenager."

"A teenager that is dating one of the Justice League's most wanted."

"Klarion is a pain the neck. To put it very lightly." He adds once he sees Bruce's glare. "But I think Mysteria is good for him. He hasn't caused as much trouble, especially since he is still in Gotham."

That sent Bruce warning signs in his head. "How do you know that Klarion is still here in Gotham?"

"His magic signature. He is very powerful and when he is in the city he lets a large pulse of his magic to cover the whole city. It's basically a warning to others mages about him. And then he also lets out a different pulse when he is leaving the city for a long amount of time. He hasn't done that yet." Jason informs.

"Why would he let you know when he leaves?" Bruce asks perplexed.

"Probably to let other mages have a sense of security or something. You know how he is. He wants people to notice him when he is in or out of a room."

"Does Mysteria do the same thing?"

"No. She keeps her magic hidden. But… she had no problem showing me her power when we met officially." Jason muses. "Repressing magic, the way that she did it made her vulnerable. I don't suppress my magic because it lets other mages and sorcerers know that I am not to be messed with. In my perspective it showed that she trusts Klarion enough to protect her from me and that she doesn't want confrontation. She wants to be invisible."

"Yet her magic is strong enough to rival your own."

"Yes. I explained to you already that when she did her show, there were protection wards that suppressed all the magic inside the theater so that any mage would be none the wiser. That girl is very cautious." The old demon host sighs tiredly. "Why can't you just let her go?"

"She is a potential threat. I want to know everything there is to her. Is she really a good person all the time? Was she bad that is now good? Did something make her snap? I need to know in order to take her down if she ever endangers innocent people." The Batman now speaks, his glare directed at no one but it still leaves an unsettlingly feeling in Jason Blood.


	24. Following a Lead Part 2

Chapter 24: Following a Lead Part 2

Normal POV

"Team this is Jason Blood." Batman announces to the team of young heroes. The mage stares at them, only Robin recognizing him.

"I will be leading you through New York to find the shop. And protect you if it comes to it." Jason says coolly.

"Batman we don't need protection. We can defend ourselves." Robin frowns.

"Not against magic." Batman says and before Zatanna could speak he adds. "Zatanna, your magical abilities are a great asset, but you are nowhere near the level of your father, yet. Can you tell me that you can defend yourself and the rest of the team against powerful curses and spells?"

Zatanna lowers her head, "No."

"I know in the future you will be able to." Batman states, giving the young magician confidence. Then he gives Jason a look.

"Alright, the reason why I am joining you should have already been obvious." Jason starts.

"So are there powerful mages in New York?" Robin asks.

"Enough to make me wary. I can't in good conscious leave you at the mercy at the community of mages that are in New York. If it were just Zatanna alone, she would be just fine for the most part. But what are you doing is far more… risky."

"Let me guess, information about other mages is not given freely? Especially to strangers like us." Artemis quips.

"You are correct."

"So are we going to bribe them or something?" Artemis asks with a raised eyebrow.

"More likely." Jason says as he then looks at Batman. "What's the transportation?"

"Bioship." Batman says coolly. "Everyone ready to leave?"

The young team is geared in their civilian disguises to blend in with the public. They only said 'yes, sir' and everyone left to the hanger where the Bioship is waiting.

"I'll protect them, don't worry." Jason calls out quietly before following the Young Justice team behind.

* * *

"Where to?" Aqualad asks. They landed the camouflaged Bioship on top of a rundown building near the docks so it was be less likely for someone to randomly stumble on it.

Jason has a map floating in front of him, his eyes narrowed. "This way and make sure to stay close by and not _disappear_." He emphasizes to a certain ninja.

Robin just nods, barely hiding a smirk.

The group followed the mage silently.

They walked for a good thirty minutes. But just because the team was silent, that did not mean that they weren't communicating. M'gann had patched up a mental link to the young heroes only. They each were discussing theories or some other things related to the mission to pass the time.

However they all went silent as Jason stops in front of an antique store named the Arcana Cabana.

"Can you feel it, Zatanna?" Jason asks to the young magician.

"Y-yeah. It's so obvious now. I didn't feel it before…"

"That's because your magic wasn't actively searching for it. You will learn how to do it eventually." Jason explains. He then turns to face the team. "Do not touch anything. I already could sense some cursed items in the store."

"Understood." Kaldur replies.

Jason looks at each face individually before turning around and open the door. The ringing of the bell announcing them. They all went to the counter and Jason rings the counter bell. There was a distant voice yelling 'will be there in a few seconds'.

There were quick footsteps coming towards them and the curtain open to reveal a young man around his early twenties. He is Caucasian with dark hair swept upwards and dark brown eyes. He's wearing brown jeans, a blue T-shirt and a red zipper hoodie. And wearing old man pointed black shoes that are very similar to Jason's, much to the teens' amusement. However Zatanna as a mage understands the reason why he would be wearing something so old school.

"How may I help you?" The young man asks after he studied the big crowd curiously.

"I'm not from around here." Jason starts getting the young man's attention back in the adult mage. Slowly but surely Jason let out his magic energy to surround him.

The young man eyes widen, "Oh you're a sorcerer." He says and this time his eyes narrowed. "What brings you here?"

"Information." Jason says simply.

"On what?"

"On _who._ " The older mage states. "I have come to know that a certain someone might have possibly been here."

"I'm sorry to say but I will not give out that information. I am very discreet about the people that go through this store." The young man says seriously as he let his own magic energy to cover him, but unlike Jason it was more powerful, but less controlled.

"Just hear me out. She is a teenager who calls herself Mysteria. She is a very powerful sorceress. She might have been accompanied by a man. She looks like this." Jason then flicks his wrist and next to him there is a hologram on Mysteria in civilian clothes along with her dark shades covering her eyes. "Has she come here?"

"N-no." The young man stutters, but everyone could tell that he knows about her.

"You're a horrible liar." Wally bluntly states.

"That's what I keep telling him." A new voice says. The curtain behind the young man moves and out comes out a middle-aged man and woman. It was the man who spoke up. "Now what seems to be the problem?" He asks as he immediately looks at the young man.

"He wants to know about her." He replies as he gestures to the Mysteria hologram.

Unlike the young man, both the man and woman are able to mask their emotions.

When older adults finally gaze at Jason, it was shock and then anger. "Blood." They grit out, their eyes narrowed and their magic surrounding them, warning the mage.

"Balthazar? Veronica?" He asks surprised and then and subtly make the young heroes move behind him.

"You guys know each other?" The young man asks clearly dumbfounded. "But you guys- but Veronica barely…" He trails off as he looks at the three sorcerers.

"We knew each other way back in the _very_ old days." Balthazar informs.

"I think you should leave." Jason states as he glances back at the confused team.

Unknown to him, Kaldur had asked if M'gann could read the young man's mind. The Martian accepted and went to read his mind but soon the young man grabbed his head with both of his hands.

"Hey! Get out of my head!" The young man says flaring his magic causing the Martian to stumble. The clone steadies her and snarls at the young man.

However before he or any of the teenagers could do anything, Balthazar and Veronica raised their hands and all the heroes teens have magic chains wrapping around them.

"Not only a traitor, but also you didn't teach the children manners. She is lucky that her brain didn't explode." Balthazar growls.

"Mr. Blood didn't know what I was doing. It was my fault." M'gann says as she struggles against the chains.

"I ordered her to do it." Kaldur asks as he stares into the powerful mages before them. "Please, let them go. I will take the punishment."

"Hmm… I want the truth. What about you, love?" Balthazar asks Veronica.

"More than anything. I have a feeling these children have come here for a reason." She says smoothly. "Dave, I need you to perform the Pinocchio Curse."

"That's a little harsh." The young man now identifies as Dave says as he looks worriedly at the chained teenagers. "They are just kids."

"Not on the children, Dave." Balthazar says with an eye-roll and then moves his head toward Jason.

Dave nods and soon says, _"Mih no etavitca Esruc Oihcconip eht tel. Eil taht esoht ot dehsinup era seil lla."_ All the while as he narrows his eyes at Jason with his hand raised toward him.

"Impressive." Jason says. "He is so young to have mastered it."

"True but you should not have expected less from the Prime Merlinian." Balthazar boasts with a smirk.

Jason and Zatanna's eyes widen at the reveal.

"Okay, I don't like this so can someone please tell us what is happening?!" Wally asks exasperated.

"Dave put a curse on Jason Blood." Veronica starts getting the teens attention. "If anybody lies, Jason will be punished."

"So Jason's nose is going to grow every time we lie?" Raquel asks.

"No, something worse. If you lie then you will see." Veronica says grimly.

"Now, why do you want information on Mysteria?" Balthazar asks.

The teens look at each other and stay silent.

"So that's how it's going to be." Balthazar muses. "Dave is not the Prime Merlinian."

Soon they all see Jason writhing in pain. On his forehead the word 'LIE' is written on his skin. They all smell burnt flesh. A second later the skin slowly heals itself. "If you don't answer then I will lie and he will still receive the punishment."

"We want to know more about her." Kaldur answers.

"That is obvious." Dave scoffs. "But why do you want to know? Only three of you use magic or have the capacity of using it. The rest don't."

"We want to recruit her." Robin says.

Soon Jason's forehead is sizzling and only a 'L' is written before it disappears.

"Someone doesn't feel the sentiment. Which one of you doesn't want her?" Balthazar asks.

"I don't." Artemis and Zatanna say at the same time.

"Who is giving you orders?" Veronica asks. "You must belong to an organization if you used the word 'recruit'."

"My mentor." Robin says.

"Who is your mentor?"

"...Batman." He answers.

"You're Robin." Dave points out. And then looks at the two older mages. "They are the good guys."

Balthazar frowns and looks at Jason, "Give me a reason not to kill you."

"My sins haunt me. I regret every day of my betrayal to Merlin and I live with the curse he gave me to this day. Killing me would only free me."

"Compelling argument." Balthazar says somberly. "What is your connection with Batman?"

"We are acquainted. We exchange favors."

"Love, I think we can figure out already why he is here with them." Veronica says softly.

"We should just let them go with nothing."

"Dave, what do you think?" Balthazar asks.

"Well, it not like we know much anyways." Dave says. "Does Batman want Mysteria for the Justice League or something?"

"We are unsure of that." Kaldur answers. "We have different theories but Batman hasn't specified."

There is a silence but is cut by Balthazar's voice. "What are your theories? And I mean everyone's theories." He looks at the team and at Jason.

Kaldur: Join the team.

Rocket: Agrees with Kaldur.

M'gann: Help Zatanna with her magic.

Conner: Have more magic power.

Artemis: Batman wants to know everything.

Wally: Agrees with Artemis.

Robin: Agrees with Artemis, M'gann and Kaldur.

Zatanna: Batman doesn't trust Mysteria because she is in a relationship with Klarion.

Jason: Agrees with both Artemis and Zatanna.

"Wait, do you mean Klarion Bleak?" Dave asks.

"Is that Klarion the Witch Boy?" Zatanna asks.

"Bleak is his last name." Jason sighs. "Let me guess, is he a client?"

"Yes. He buys and sells here." Balthazar informs. "The store's favorite. But I don't like him."

"He is kind of creepy." Dave adds. "So Mysti and Klarion know each other?"

"They are dating." Zatanna days bluntly.

"That explains his last visit." Dave muses. Though his face scrunches up as if he was thinking something unpleasant. "She can do better to be honest."

"That's what I said!" Raquel smirks.

"Did he come here before Valentine's?" Robin asks changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"Dave I think you shouldn't tell them about Klarion either. He is still a client." Balthazar scolds lightly. Then his eyes narrow. "Don't get me wrong I don't trust Klarion. But I will tell you this. Tell Batman to back off. Mysteria is the type of person who would not start conflicts or is easily persuaded. And this piece of information is something I hate to share." The team and Jason pay close attention to him. "Mysteria came here just a day ago and revealed that she is going to make a long trip around the globe. What she is doing? Where and why? Not going to tell even if I knew. When she is leaving?" He then scrunches his face as if thinking really hard. "She is leaving today."

He looks at Veronica and both release the team from the magic chains and it disappears in a blink of an eye.

"Mih no Esruc Oihcconip eht tfilpu I." Dave says.

"I am not Jason Blood." Jason lies and when nothing happens he nods. "I need to talk to them in private." He says and the team silently walks back to the front of the store. When the door closes he looks at Balthazar and Veronica with tired old eyes. "Is Morgana gone?"

"Yes. Dave defeated her." Balthazar answers coolly.

Jason gives Dave a grateful smile. "I am glad she is finally gone." Then he looks at Veronica. "I am glad that you came back."

"So do I. Though a lot has changed in the last thousand years." She says dryly.

"Tell me about it." Jason answers wryly. "I know it doesn't mean much after all this time, but I am really sorry. I was a fool to let Morgana influence me in such a way. I really believed she would only have her revenge on King Arthur by taking his throne. I never wanted her to kill those men or to attack Merlin."

It was silent for a few moments before Veronica took over. "The past is in the past. What you are doing now should matter more. We can't forgive you now, but maybe another time. I never thought our master would have given you immortality as well."

"He thought it would be a great punishment. It's doing its job. Being the demon Etrigan and immortal tires my soul." Jason says tiredly. "At least you found your quest, Balthazar. You will be able to rest much sooner than me."

"Yeah," He replies as he then gives a tiny smirk. "Don't come back here unless you have something to offer or you are going to buy."

"I will keep that in mind. Fare well." Jason says with a small smirk of his own. He nods and then leaves.

The three remaining sorcerers stay quiet until they sense that they have left the street.

"So… is there anything you guys want to tell me? You know so I can be in the loop." Dave says as he looks at Balthazar and Veronica.

"Search it up on your Encantus." Balthazar replies as he and Veronica go behind the curtain. "You need to practice more on guarding your mind Dave! Though it's impressive that you managed to block a Martian. But that does not mean I'm going to give you some slack."

Dave grumbles, "I wish I had more aspirin."

* * *

"This is a success or failure?" Raquel asks once they are all walking on the empty street. "Cause we only know that Mysteria is leaving the country. _Today_."

"I'm checking her website and it just updated a few minutes ago." Robin says as he is typing on his wrist computer. "I just said that her American tour will be postponed until further notice." Then he stops and is furiously typing away. "It was sent from an internet cafe that is only a few blocks from here!"

* * *

"Jason Blood. I would have never thought that you would have so many young friends." Mysteria states dryly as she is drinking her hot cocoa. She is wearing jeans, a burgundy long sleeves turtleneck, a jean jacket, brown leather ankle boots and her usual shades that don't reveal her eyes.

She was sitting by herself in circular metal table with a laptop in front of her. Her face didn't even move from the screen.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you sensed us." Jason states casually as he takes the opposite seat from her.

"I sensed Zatanna, Aqualad, Megan, Raquel and Conner. If they are all here then it is not a far assumption that they rest of this so called Young Justice is here too." Mysteria says as her proceeds to type something on the laptop. "So your associate would be Batman?" At that she raises closes her laptop and looks directly at Jason. "That man and everyone else should just stay away from my business." She says coldly and she was about to stand up but Jason grabs her wrist before her could.

They have a state down. "What's the hurry? Late for a meeting?" Jason asks.

Mysteria just frowns, violently shakes his grip off her and sits down.

"Just spit out what you want to say." She grits out.

Jason is calm as he continues to look at her. "Where are your companions?"

"Away."

"How is Klarion?"

"Now why would you be interested?" She frowns.

"I know him." That causes Mysteria to scoff. "He has taken a great fancy to you. From all the time I have known him you are the first to impulse him to feel him like that." He pauses as he sees that Mysteria has a blank face. "Are you just leading him on?"

"Again, why would _you_ care?"

"If something were to happen that causes Klarion to be unhappy with you… I have a big reason to believe that he would create one of the biggest amounts of chaos. I fear he might even destroy Gotham and maybe even you."

"So are you warning me about him?" She asks bored.

"Yes."

"... I know that he is dangerous." Mysteria starts in a soft tone. "I know that he is not innocent of large crimes."

"Then why would you be around him? I can tell that you are a good person."

Mysteria smiles sadly. "He is not like that with me. Actually, he is a brat and at times childish. But never once has he made me feel that he is going to hurt me. Sure he gets angry, but he never raised his hand. He shouts but he never means it at me. Klarion is a different person with me."

Jason is silent. "Have you considered joining him?"

"No." She replies immediately. "I am never joining him to become a super villain or of The Light." She says in a low voice.

"The Light?" Jason asks.

"Ask Young Justice about it. They should know." She says as he looks behind him where a disguised Martian as an old lady and Artemis sitting with her back towards them.

"Did he ask you to join?"

Mysteria leans towards to the table, "He did, but of course I refused. And that was that. He was pouty, but respected my decision and never asked me about it again. Something that you and the rest of the eavesdroppers don't understand." She growls as she stands up with her laptop in her arms. "Now don't follow me or else you will have an unpleasant surprise."

"Is that a threat?"

She doesn't respond. Instead she leaves the cafe without another word, without looking behind.

* * *

Wally and Robin silently follow Mysteria as she walks towards Central Park. The laptop that was in her arms disappears as she drops it when seemingly no one was watching.

" _Magic can be so convenient."_ Robin says in the mind link.

" _It is very useful."_ Zatanna smirks.

" _Robin, Wally, do you have any idea where she could be heading? You are going further from my range."_

" _She is heading towards Central Park."_ Wally says.

" _I'll send you all coordinates when she stops. But for now head to this area and stay covert."_ Robin adds and soon the mental link is disconnected.

-skip-

" _M'gann do you see anything?" Kaldur asks._

" _... I see her. She's near a dog statue. And she is pacing. She looks to be alone."_

" _Keep us updated."_

" _Will do."_

The camouflaged Martian hides on top of a tall tree where she can still see the pacing sorceress. Soon a portal appears causing Mysteria to stop and raise her hands, but lowers them when Klarion appears with Teekl in his shoulders.

" _Klarion is here!"_ M'gann exclaims. _"And he doesn't look happy."_

* * *

AN: I know that I didn't update the last month but it was because so I could do a double update.

And yes, the antique shop and the characters Dave, Balthazar, and Veronica are referenced from the movie 'The Sorcerer's Apprentice'. They will make more appearances in future chapter(s).

I might update the end of the month or in one month. You'll know when it'll happen.

But most importantly I want to thank to all those people that favorite, follow and/or review. Thank you so much for reading.


	25. Done for the Day

Chapter 25: Done for the Day

Normal POV

" _What is Mysteria doing?"_ Artemis asks.

" _She is in front of him. Talking. But I can't hear anything."_

" _Conner-"_

" _She is trying to tell Klarion to forget some people and to just leave. But Klarion said that- he knows that we are here!"_

Klarion shoves Mysteria behind him and yells out, "Come out you brats! Think I couldn't sense you?! Especially you, Jason Blood!"

" _Let me confront him. I am the only one that would be perceived as a major threat. You all should make your escape."_ Jason says as he steps forward.

" _We can't just leave you with him and Mysteria!"_ Zatanna argues.

" _Do it. You all will only get in the way."_ Jason replies, leaving no room for argument.

" _We shall clear away civilians in a one mile radius."_

" _That is appreciated Aqualad. Now go."_ With that Jason walks towards Klarion and Mysteria.

"So you are working with the Bat now, Uncle Jason." Klarion spats as he gets in a stance to throw a spell.

"I'm not your uncle." Jason retorts as he also gets ready. "Now I would really hate it if a fight breaks loose."

"Klarion," Mysteria says as she tugs back. "Don't fight. I want to leave. Please."

Klarion growls at Jason but then faces Mysteria with a serious face. "He and those brats made you feel threatened. I don't like that."

"I don't either." Mysteria agrees. "But I'm almost leaving; please let's spend our time better." She persuades.

Klarion was strangely silent but then he puts Mysteria behind him. Then he let out massive amount of dark magic aura to make Jason and the rest of the heroes freeze in fear. "I warn every single one of you. If you come towards my queen without her consent I will not hesitate to use deadly force to make you understand that she doesn't want to be disturbed. You are lucky she is here or else I would have destroyed this place to smithereens." Then he waves his hand making a portal appear.

Silently he pushes Mysteria first and when she is gone, he faces them and throws out a two fireballs one in Jason's direction and the other in Zatanna's.

Jason quickly reacts and stops both fireballs in midair. However when he and the rest look where the portal was, it was gone. Along with Klarion the Witch Boy.

With a flick of his wrists the fireballs are gone.

It was silent for a few moments as the team regroup towards Jason. "So… did Mysti just stop Klarion from fighting us?" Raquel asks to no one in particular.

"That sorceress has Klarion on a leash." Jason says with a hint of awe. "Klarion would not have given up a chance to fight against me."

"Conner did you hear their entire conversation?" M'gann asks.

"He called Mysteria 'reina'. That is queen in Spanish." He adds absently. "He said that he sensed that she was in trouble and she said that she was okay. Klarion said that she lied because he could sense her magic flaring unconsciously in worry and anxiety and that is why he went towards her. She said that she was like that because she encountered people that made her uncomfortable, but that everything was alright. However Klarion was angry because he didn't like that she felt like that and to show him who these people are so he can deal with them personally. But Mysteria said to forget that and to leave. And he then mentioned that he sensed us and now we know the rest." Conner informs. "Can magic allow you to locate others when they feel in danger or something?"

"There are spells and magical objects for that. They are extremely advanced magic. And magical objects like those could be brought but are very expensive. It was used by strong magical users and was given to their loved ones."

"Yeah, Dad said that he wanted to buy me one, but said that it costs a small fortune so I didn't get one. However, those spells are in a dead language and lost. Dad found a scroll about a spell but he was still trying to decipher it." Zatanna informs with a frown. "How would Klarion know about them?" She asks the mage.

"This might be surprising to hear, but Klarion is actually quite the completed scholar in magic. His knowledge in dead languages is extensive. He knows a lot of spells by memory without the aid or consult of a spell book. He is considered a prodigy. With how many years he has been alive his knowledge in magic is something else." Jason informs then looks directly at Zatanna. "I mean no offense to you or your father, but Zatara could not compete with Klarion's knowledge. Klarion has lived for around three hundred years. Your father hasn't even reached half a century with magical knowledge. But I can give credit where it is due. He has great power and excellent control. A great sorcerer on equal or even greater value of that of Kent Nelson in his glory days. And trust me on that. I have seen a lot of powerful mages."

"Thanks… I guess." She says with a sad smile.

"Wait. Hold up." Raquel says. "The Witch Boy is how old?"

"Around three hundred years. I don't have the exact number, but that is my closest estimate." He says. "Klarion is not human. He is from a different dimension where his people age a lot slower."

"Uh… how old are you?" Wally asks, but that received his ribs being elbow jabbed, courtesy of Artemis and Robin. "Ow! It was just a question that I had in my mind ever since he mentioned Merlin."

"I should say that it is none of your business, but I guess there is no harm in letting know my age. Robin and Batman already know." Jason sighs.

"He is around one thousand years old." Robin smirks.

"What?!"

* * *

"This mission was successful." Batman says after the team had debriefed him everything. The team let out a hidden sigh of relief. "Some information is better than no information." Batman continues. "You are dismissed." However with one look at Jason, the mage knew that he was to stay behind.

Once the team left the room, Batman stared down at Jason.

"From what you witnessed today, what do you think of them?" It didn't need to be said that the Dark Knight is referring to Klarion and Mysteria.

"We all know that Klarion and Mysteria are a couple or at least in the… dating process." Jason says before pausing as he collects his thoughts. Batman merely waited for his answer. "I think Klarion is rather serious about Mysteria. I don't know if it is because she is the first girl he ever got interested in. But he actually… dare I say this… _cares_ about her."

" _Cares_?"

"Yes, I know that it sounds impossible. You told me what you had profiled about Klarion's psyche. You proposed that he is narcissistic, has a slight child complexion, a sociopath and even a psychopath. The only things that he remotely cares are chaos and his familiar, Teekl. You said that it would be very impossible for Klarion to learn to care for someone else other than himself.

"But what I saw back then… when I saw them first together in the streets of Gotham and today… I really believe that what Klarion feels for Mysteria is not just an infatuation or fascination. I blame it on his age and that maybe he is finally starting to mature."

It was silent as Batman is processing the information. "Are you suggestion that Klarion might turn into a good person with Mysteria's influence?"

"I doubt it, but I will say that she can influence him. At least for her sake. She has him almost wrapped on her finger." Jason pauses and this time says in a softer tone. "I really think you and everyone else should stop hunting Mysteria. She clearly doesn't want to be bothered. She hasn't done anything to hurt innocent people. And she avoids conflict as soon it is presented."

"Jason," Batman says in a lower tone. "I understand. However the only thing I want is her real identity. After that I will stop."

"She is gone by now by what we have gathered."

"It doesn't matter. I have a hunch on where to start." Batman says coolly and with that he leaves the room. The old sorcerer just sighs tiredly before leaving as well.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait. But I shall try to update within a month, take or give a few days.

Thank you all readers for your support and continuing reading this story!


	26. Leaving America

Chapter 26: Leaving America

Klarion's POV

I was **_furious_**.

When I sensed Reina's magic pulsing on the crystal, I was ready to look for her and bring hell to her perpetrators. No one was allowed to give my queen grief and left unpunished.

When I appeared and saw her, I was relieved that she was alone but she was still pulsing her magic, filled with anxiety.

It didn't take long for me to sense Jason nearby. It took me a second longer to sense the rest of the brats.

With half an ear I listen how Reina wanted me to forget about them and to just leave. She still didn't stop pulsing her magic. Whatever they did to her, it got her still shaking. I did not like that. _At all._

I was ready to destroy the brats and confront Jason even if we destroyed the city. But when Reina reminded me about her situation, I stopped from charging at one of the few people who could actually be a challenge to fight.

I like fighting with Blood, especially if he brings in the demon Etrigan into it. It is very hard to prompt him into fighting magic duels with him. Our fights stimulate my brain and a rather nice workout. It really irked me that I had let that opportunity pass. Especially when I might also fight against the brats at the same time. It would have been a fight that would have calmed my destructive impulses for a long while.

"Klarion?" Reina's soft voice calls out as she lays her hand on my shoulder.

I didn't look at her and instead pouted. "I could have fought Jason."

"Yeah." She sighs and then I feel her arms wrap around me from behind. I tense for a second before letting my muscles relax. I love her body heat on me. "But it would have taken a long time and by then I would have been gone across the ocean. And we would not have any physical contact until I return." She says as her chin rests on top on my shoulder.

No physical contact…

Quickly I turn around and I wrap my arms possessively around her. I don't know how long Reina will be gone but I know it will be a torture of not being able to touch her when I see her through the mirror. Seeing her in a daily basis stops me from becoming a stalker.

I want to know what she thinks and if she had a good or bad day. If she found something funny or something that pissed her off. Then I would tell her the same about my day. I know we both keep things from each other. I have not told her things about The Light. I know she hasn't told me about her magic shows or the places and specific people that she has met.

She really is the only person I remotely care about. And probably she will be the only one.

"I'm going to miss touching you." I say as I brush my lips across her face, giving her butterfly kisses.

"Same here." She answers as I hear her hum. I feel hands roaming on my back, shoulders, neck and skull.

"Call me at least once a day." I murmur as I kiss her neck.

"I will." Reina whispers like she is almost out of breath. She loves it when I kiss her there. "Oh Klarion… I will miss you."

I stop kissing her and we look into each other eyes. "I will, too." I tell her as I try to memorize her warmth on my body.

Reina then leans her head and I meet hers lips along the way.

It was like Paris all over again. Something I certainly didn't mind. I wish we could do that every day.

We continue kissing; I don't know for how long but we were interrupted by my grandfather clock as it strikes the hour. Reina pulls away, her lips deliciously swollen, her cheeks flushed with a delicate pink, her neck having three love bites courtesy of me, and her hair and clothes a bit messed up also because of me.

I know that I must look similar to her. I still feel proud about it.

"I have to go now." Reina says breathless.

"I know." I answer as we get out of the loveseat that we manage to sit on. Reina snaps her fingers and she cleans herself up with magic while I do the same.

Wordlessly, Reina grabs my hand. I had to wake up Teekl from her nap so that she could jump on my shoulders.

" _You smell of a lot of pheromones."_ She says into my head and I just smirk at her without saying anything. It's true.

"Where to?" I ask Reina.

"On top of the Chrysler Building in New York." She tells me. I nod and soon I open a portal there and we go inside without another word.

When we appear Genie and the rest are already there.

"Thank goodness you are here already!" Genie exclaims with a relieved sigh. "I thought I would have to look for you."

"Hey, have a little more faith on little old me." Reina jokes as she looks at them. "You all ready?"

"More than ready." Iago huffs.

"Okay. Can you let us have a moment?" Reina asks. Genie then leads everyone away from us to the other side of the building.

"I will see you later." She says softly as she uses her free hand to caress my cheek. I hold that hand with my other one.

"Yeah, that we will." I answer and then I move her hands so that I could kiss both of her knuckles. "Where are you going first?"

Reina only laughs lightly. "You know that I want it to be a surprise for you."

"Oh come on. I really don't like waiting." Klarion pouts. She seriously likes to give me small tortures for her own amusement. But I still love her, despite that.

Reina's POV

"... I guess I can give you a hint." I drawl.

I tried so hard not to laugh when Klarion gives me an expecting face not unlike that of a child about to open a Birthday gift. "I will be in Africa."

His face deflates a bit and pouts. "Do you know how many magical objects there are in that big continent? Now you only got me more curious and impatient."

I 'boop' his nose and smirk. "I know~"

"You certainly are evil against me." My boyfriend continues pouting.

I then lean forward so that my lips are near his ear. Then in my 'temptress' voice I whisper to him, "I am only going to be naughty with you, my king."

He immediately blushes making me smirk.

But damn, does Klarion know how to get over it quickly. He then also whispers into my ear in that low husky voice that I have only heard when we are together alone. The same one that makes my lower regions tingle pleasantly. "It better be that way. Next time we see each other I hope you decided which hotel room we are going to stay all day and night long." He says as one hand trails all the way down my spine and finally grabs my ass and gives it a gentle yet firm squeeze. His body press tightly against mine.

If this isn't a turn on, I don't know what is.

"Mmm…" I manage to say as I wrap my arms around his neck. "We will talk about it very soon. Now is not the time."

And soon the sensual atmosphere we had going on disappears.

Klarion kisses me. It was gentle yet full of passion that leaves me breathless again.

He breaks it up and kisses my temple and slowly pulls away. "I will be waiting."

I nod and giving him one last kiss I walk away where Genie and the rest are waiting.

Immediately Carpet gets into position, Genie, Iago and Abu take their usual spots and I finally go into mines.

"You okay?" Genie asks.

"Yeah." I answer with a small smile. "Come let's go, Carpet." With that Carpet flies away but then turns where Klarion is with Teekl on his shoulders again.

I whistle grabbing his attention. My boyfriend and his familiar smile at us. I wave my arm and say, "We will talk very soon."

Klarion just smirks and waves back. I blow him a kiss and soon I make Genie, Iago, Abu, Carpet and myself invisible. Soon Carpet flies off out of the Eastern Coast and we are in the vast Atlantic Ocean.

"At the speed that we are going," Genie says as he takes out his compass and map. "We should arrive at Egypt in a few hours."

"Thank goodness you are faster than any airplane, Carpet." I say as I rub him from underneath me.

Carpet is special. Very special. Not only because he is magic flying carpet. Whoever made him was very smart and talented. Carpet flies very fast. People or anything on him while flying at speeds that surpass that of a jet should have made us fall off of him. But that is not the case. There is this ancient magic that protects all of Carpet's passengers from the flight. Logically, if a human were to be traveling at these speeds we would be thrown off and our skin would feel like it was being hit with thousands of needles. The magic that comes with Carpet, prevents that. We still feel the wind, just not as strong or harsh. Carpet really is one of a kind.

"So what is the treasure?" Iago asks eagerly. "Are we going into a forgotten Pharaoh's tomb that is filled with gold and precious gems?"

"Maybe." I say. "But first thing first is getting the Oracle Scepter." I say firmly. "Hey maybe you can ask the Oracle about where we could find one of the biggest treasures that no one has manage to find yet." I shrugged. "Like the Conquistadors' gold that has been sunken into the ocean for hundreds of years. Can't remember the fleet's name, but I've heard that it is worth about a billion dollars. Things like that. You should start investigating what question you want to ask so it would not be wasted. You should do the same Abu." I smirk at them. One thing those two have in common is liking precious metals and stones.

" _Will do!"_ Abu exclaims.

"I already know what I'm going to ask." Genie comments.

"Ooh, what is it?" I ask curiously.

"You will see once I ask her." Genie smiles and then checks back to the compass and the map.

This world tour really is going to be interesting.


	27. The Oracle's Scepter

Chapter 27: The Oracle's Scepter

Reina's POV

Back in California the summers are hot. However it still didn't prepare me for the blazing inferno that is Egypt.

When we arrived in Egypt we stopped and rested on an empty oasis that was near where the Scepter should be.

I got the map from a somewhat reliable place. It was an antique shop in Washington DC. It was run by an old couple. They had several interesting items. But the map was not a fake. It has magic in the ink. It was a beautiful image of a young woman with blank eyes and wearing Egyptian priestess clothing. However she seems to coming out from staff, the Scepter's green gem. The page was yellowed, almost brown with age, and so delicate. It was placed inside of a picture frame.

I bought it for $40.

When I was safe in the dollhouse, I used my magic. Soon the ink swirled and changed into a map.

What happened next is the brief summary. I talked to an Ancient Egyptian expert that was in DC and let her see the map. Once I wrote down word by word what it said and making notes, I erased her memory and replaced it with something else that wouldn't be very suspicious. Or I hope it wasn't. Well, it is not like it can be traced back to me. Now can it? Plus if by some miracle she remembers, I will have the Oracle's Scepter. Hopefully.

I mean, when I was talking to her I could tell that she wanted a little more recognition. So I have a strong feeling that if she had it the whole world might know already about it.

"So let's sleep! We will be waking up just before dawn. I will make sure to set the alarm clock." Genie says cheerfully as he sets up the tent while he is disguised as a camp trooper.

We had finished eating a meal consisting of fish and dried fruit. But the best thing is that while eating outside, I saw so many stars that it took my breath away.

It's been too long since I've seen so many stars. Actually there are a lot more stars than I saw in the mountains from that field trip that seems like a lifetime ago. I forgot that the night could be so wondrous, when it is cloudless and filled with stars.

This was the reason why I was making so many different ideas to reduce pollution. I had done so much research and I had just finished making a prototype in school. But I had faked my death and I didn't get a chance to visit it or continue to research.

I should continue. With the money that I hope I get after asking the Oracle my question and/or Iago's question, I would afford to buy a house. A real house where it is isolated, where it is so far from city limits that I can see the stars. I could make the basement or an area of the house my lab and buy a lot of the sweet tech that would help me. It would be a good dream. Klarion of course would have to visit and finally see what a nerd I really am. He said that my intelligence was a rather attractive trait that he was gladly surprised that I had.

But for some reason my dream doesn't fill me with great pleasure as it would before. Now that I have changed, I am unsure of a lot of things. But one thing is for certain. I want to help people. People that deserve it.

When I was applying for my driver's permit and I signed that if I died my organs would be donated so even after I died, I was able to help someone else. But really my organs were given to a child from royalty, people with a lot of money.

I know it sounds wrong because I still saved someone. But I felt really disappointed that my organs were brought off to the highest bidder or to someone who had a lot of power. Or well that is what it felt it, I don't really know. I thought that there was a list that who needed it most would be the one who got it the moment that it was available.

Or is that fake? I seriously don't know anymore.

So with those thoughts I fell asleep hoping that traveling around the world will help me figure out what to do for the future.

* * *

Yes. Yes! YES! The Scepter is really here. After thousands of years, it is still here. As well as the small fortune that was left behind. Something that Abu and Iago were swimming in it.

"So, first thing first." I say as I grab it with both of my hands. I can feel the ancient and strong magic that is dormant inside of it.

"Genie, you want to ask the question." I carefully stated. I had warned them to not ask questions while in the Oracle's presence. It would count it as the question and you would lose your chance.

Genie looks at me and gives me a grateful smile and grabs the Scepter from my hands. "Yes, but at a later time. We should celebrate and have some fun. And also place it somewhere safe."

I nod and look at Abu, Iago and Carpet. "We are going to take the treasure and place it somewhere safe."

"That's great! One of your best ideas yet!" Iago exclaims as he eyes the treasure greedily. "It was definitely worth going through all those traps."

" _Tell me about it."_ Abu huffs as he sneaks some gold coins into his vest's inside pockets and under his fez.

I smile and think about how I will tell Klarion about this success. "Well, I'm going to suck it all in my pocket dimension, but it will be later in one of the empty rooms in the dollhouse under lock and key." I state and with a wave if my hands a portal appear above it and it starts sucking in all the treasure.

But before the two greedy animals could complain I say, "Don't worry. You will all get a part of the treasure when we will not have to worry about the roof caving in."

And a second later a small tremor shakes the room, making dust and small debris fall on top of us.

"We should better go now."

* * *

We celebrated by shopping. We exchange a small pouch of gold coins to different places into money and we all divided it into equal parts. And yes I gave a part to Carpet. He deserves some.

Abu and Iago more likely went to buy food and other trinkets. Genie and Carpet accompanied them for reasons.

I went by myself. None of the boys like shopping with me. Well, mostly Abu and Iago.

So I treated myself to shop some clothes and makeup and other miscellaneous items that got my attention.

I actually got myself a dancer's outfit. I may or may not have been thinking of Klarion when I was buying it.

When we got back together we ate at a rather fancy restaurant for dinner. That night we all got a cheap hotel room to stay there for a night.

We are all inside the dollhouse, safe and sound.

Now I am in my night clothes, my hair down and calling Klarion through the mirror.

It took a few seconds for him to answer.

"Hi, Reina." He greets as he is petting Teekl. "So did you get it?" He asks not suppressing his excitement.

His excitement was contagious so I soon found myself smiling. "Yes!"

"Let me see it!" He says as he leans in closer to the mirror.

I grab the Scepter that was hidden from the mirror's reflection and show it to Klarion. There is no doubt that I look smug and proud as I move it in different angles so that he could get a good look at it. Then I quickly make it disappear into the safe room. That way we wouldn't accidentally ask a question.

"Is that what I think it is?" Klarion asks in disbelief. "I thought that thing was lost."

"It was until I found the map that led me to it." I say with pride.

"The Scepter of the Oracle, a magical item that is definitely one of a kind. I can see why you wanted to wait to prove its existence."

"Yeah. It was a jump of faith. The last record was over four thousand years. And you know how pyramids were ransacked more often and many locations of different pharaohs' resting places are still hidden." I say a bit more sober. "But I have it now and we can ask the one question that could change us."

Klarion was silent, but his eyes still has that gleam of curiosity. "Do you know what question you are going to ask?"

"... There are so many possibilities. But I'm telling you that treasure is involved."

"Nice. You deserve any treasure that you come across." He says firmly as he nods to himself. Then his eyes widen, "Was there treasure?"

I grin, "Yes and I took everything."

"Did you take any scrolls?" He asks excited.

I open my mouth and slowly pronounce, "...Nope. Why?"

My boyfriend face palms and takes a deep breath. "...That's okay. If I remember correctly the mummy pharaoh whose name escapes me at the moment, had a real Isis priestess at his service." He starts. He changes into a more serious attitude, which quickly takes over. I haven't mentioned it to him, but it's a turn on for me. I see him a lot of the time as an immature brat that dotes on me (which I like). So when he gets serious and into his smart persona that makes him the prodigy of the mystic arts that he really is, it gives me the chills in the good way. "She specialized in animation to inanimate objects. Did you encounter moving statues by any chance?"

"Yes, they were rather resistant. After they were destroyed they reformed and we quickly hightailed out of there. The roof was about to cave in. I came for the Scepter and got the treasure along the way."

Klarion looks at nowhere yet his eyes are focused. "They're probably hidden somewhere else." Then he smirks at me. "Mind telling me where you are? I know you are in Egypt, my queen. I really would like to have those scrolls."

"You know how to read the hieroglyphs?" I ask amazed.

"Pft… of course I do." He answers haughtily. I just rolled my eyes fondly. _Of course he does._

"... I can teach you. If you want to." He says in a more calm tone.

"Maybe some other time." I reply as I smile at him. "As much as seeking ancient knowledge sounds wonderful, I have a mission of sorts."

"Mission?" His face scrunches.

"I had an epiphany of sorts." I start. "You know that before I wasn't the powerful sorceress that I am today. I had other plans. Now I don't know what I want to do."

"Hey, stop frowning. I don't like it when you do that." Klarion chides a bit childishly. "Did you have nerd plans?"

I let out a small giggle. "Yeah. I wanted to be the best scientist. The best in the world. And because I was going to be the best I was going to be filthy rich. My family and I would live a life of luxury…"

"Hey, hey." Klarion's voice got me out of my moment of sadness. I look at me. "They are safe now and what I have seen. They are better. Your parent's restaurant is doing well. They had to. Your mother's cooking is rather exquisite."

"You went there?" I ask in disbelief. Yet it touched my heart. He really does remember what I tell him.

"Of course. Even though you will never be able to present me to them. I thought it would make you happy if I have met them myself. Also I would be keeping an eye on them. It would be a horrible crime for something to happen to them. I am fond of your mother's churros and that cake, _tres leches_." He casually states.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me, my king." I say softly.

"You know that I would do anything to make sure you are happy, my queen." He promised has he puts his hand over the mirror. I place my own hand over his.

Even though we aren't touching, it is the sentiment that matters. "I know. We can look for those scrolls at a later time. I need to make an excuse so it will only be the two-" Teekl meows somewhere that I can't see. "The three of us, I mean."

Klarion smirks with glee. "Excellent. Oh! You will let me ask the Oracle a question right?"

"Of course. As my boyfriend you have special treatment." I tease as I gently nibble my lower lip. Ugh. I really wish I could have him in front of him so that I could start making out with him. But I can wait until we can have our scroll hunting adventure.

"I'm the _only_ one who will have your special treatment." My boyfriend growls. "I can't wait to have you physically in front of me."

"I feel the same." I confess.

"Then what you waiting for? Teleport back to Gotham or wherever you want. I will go there." He pouts.

"Klarion… as much as I want to go and play hooky for a few hours... I have to be here. You know I am paranoid and I will never forgive myself if something happened to them."

Klarion groans. "Okaayyy. I guess I can wait. But it better be sometime this week. You know that I don't like waiting."

"I know. I promise that. Just give me a few days and we can our adventure." I wink.

"Can't wait." He replies with a rather dopey expression.

Let's just say that we chatted for a long time.


	28. Golden Scarab

Chapter 28: Golden Scarab

Reina's POV

It's been four days since we got the Oracle's Scepter.

But those four days were pretty interesting.

To start off Genie asked his question to the Oracle.

We had moved across the ocean and we were in Greece when Genie asked me about the Oracle. Strangely Iago and Abu were okay with it, but I am glad that they didn't make too big of a fuss.

We all waited silently in the hills near the Parthenon where no one was. The guards are too busy taking care that no one got into the Parthenon with malicious intent. No one cared about the tree filled hills that was near.

It gave us great cover and discretion.

"Where can I find another genie with a good heart?" He asked and soon the Scepter blinded us with a white light.

On front of us stood a hologram of the priestess that was in the map. Her glowing white eyes stared at Genie.

" _ **The genie with the description you ask will be in the Cave of Wonders. For the one there at first is gone and a new one would have taken its place. To find it you have to collect the two halves of the Golden Scarab. It will lead you the way once you enter in the heart of the desert of Al-Dahna under the light of the stars. The Golden Scarab is located in the Çiragan Palace."**_ And so the hologram Oracle disappeared inside the Oracle. Without another moment I placed it back into the pocket dimension where it will be safe.

And so that is how our new adventure started.

* * *

Turkey is a nice place. I really do love the architecture.

When the Oracle told us how to get to the Cave of Wonders I was a pleasantly surprised at how much information she gave us in one question.

Genie then explained that even though the Oracle answers only one question she gives thorough answers that belong to the question. She told us where the genie is and how to find it but she didn't tell us what is the Golden Scarab, though she did show us how it looks like when she was going her answer. She also didn't tell us where are the Al-Dahna Desert and the Çiragan Palace.

So we, well _I_ , did some research. And found my answers.

I was thankful that the Çiragan Palace is now a hotel and not an actual palace where royalty or someone else is living there. Even if it was private property I would still manage to find a way to get inside and find the Golden Scarab. I would do it just because Genie is my friend and basically my family. I would do a lot for him if it means to make him happy.

Now what I need to do is get in and start looking. I can't do a tracking spell because I don't even know what the feel of the Golden Scarab is. Just how it looks. Joy.

Though there is something that could work in our favor.

Apparently a prince is here to celebrate his 17th birthday in the hotel and several rooms are reserved just for this occasion. And upon further investigation, I was surprised that he was really into magic tricks.

Mysteria just might have to drop in but first I have to make a mini performance in the streets of Istanbul. Just where the prince will be appearing.

* * *

After making my street performance, the prince, Ali, came towards us. As predicted. But he also brought in his bodyguards, also predicted.

I was making my leave and collecting our earnings, when Prince Ali came running towards me with a bright smile. "Merhaba, sen kimsin?"

"I'm sorry, English only?" I ask sheepishly as Genie stands behind me. Abu, Iago and Carpet are somewhere hidden in invisible form. It is best that no knows that they are with me just for the sake of the surprise element.

"That would be much better." The prince says with a slight accent leaning towards British. "What I said is: Hello, who are you?"

"Hi. I am Mysteria. This is Genie," I introduce. "And sorry if I offend you or anything, but who are you?" I ask as I look 'warily' at the bodyguards.

"No offense at all. It is actually quite refreshing that someone doesn't recognize me. It means that you are not from around here. And by your accent you are American?" He asks with another dashing smile.

I will admit that Prince Ali is hot. Bronze skin, shaggy black hair that looked neat (I would totally put my hands through that soft fluffy hair), dark brown eyes, lithe body that is more towards a swimmers figure, and perfect white teeth. I wasn't surprised why he is so popular in magazines.

"Yeah. We are just visiting." I state. "Well, did you come here for something or you just wanted to say hi?" I ask wryly.

"I just wanted to see the amazing magician that just performed. It looks like you have a lot of experience."

I giggle and smile at the prince, "You can say that. Well, since you know my name, what is yours?"

"Mysteria surely isn't your name?" He retorts.

"It is what I am known. My stage name. It's like… well, you can say that I use it more than my birth name." I shrugged. "You can give me any name you wish to give me. As long you will remember it." I wink even though he can't see it through the shades.

Ali smiles and as says, "You can call me Ali." The bodyguards' eyes widen but they don't say anything else.

"Well, Ali." I start, "If Mysteria is a little too long to say then you can call me Mysti." Then I take my phone out and check on the time. "Oh well will you look at the time. It's been nice meeting you, Ali, but we gotta go." I say as I turn away with Genie following behind.

"Wait!" I stop and turn around to look at him with a confused expression.

"Look here, son." Genie says softly. "My niece and I are going to lunch. If you want to ask her out then you better hurry." He teases.

"Uncle!" I 'blush'. "We don't even know him?!" I exclaim. Then I look at him apologetic. "No offense or anything."

Ali merely laughs. "None taken. But your uncle has a point." I tilt my head in confusion. "I would like to ask you out for lunch. I would like to know you more and that way you can know me more as well."

I look between Genie and the prince with a conflicting face. "Uncle…"

"I trust that you are responsible enough to not get into trouble and run away when you feel something is wrong. Plus this is our vacation! Lunch with this dashing gentleman would be nice. Have fun while you're still young." He nudges me.

I cross my arms and looked unconvinced.

"It's fine really. I can have lunch on my own, plus I want to visit that carpet store that I know you would find boring. Go on, we will meet each other back in the hotel. I really mean it that you have fun, kiddo."

I 'nervously' play with my hands and groan. "Okay, fine. You convinced me, uncle."

"Sweet!" He exclusive excitedly and then pushes me towards the prince and says to him in a mock serious tone. "Don't let any harm come to my niece, young man."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I will take good care of her." Ali promises.

"See you later, kiddo." Genie says as he quickly walks away.

I only shake my head and look at Ali. "So… are your bodyguards going to be with you all the time?" I say as I look at the two gorillas that are shadowing the prince.

"Yeah. My parents are protective." He says as he puts his hand behind his neck.

"I may not know you, but just the fact that you have _bodyguards_ means that you are rich and either you or your parents or both are really important people." I say casually. "But that doesn't matter to me. You are taking me out for lunch are you not?"

"Yes, shall we?" He says as he offers his elbow for me.

I couldn't help but be reminded of my Klarion. "Yeah." I say simply and let Ali lead us to the fancy restaurant that was conveniently near where I was performing.

I knew he was going to come here. I saw it with my crystal ball. Now I have to be friendly with the prince but not too friendly.

I will _not_ lead the prince on. I do have a boyfriend and I can act innocent. Klarion would be hella jealous, but I will not let Ali do anything to me that would be considered cheating.

Ali is a prince and it's expected of him to act like a real gentleman.

I hope that there aren't paparazzi around to take photos. I don't want my boyfriend to get the wrong idea. Or for the Young Justice team to find me.

* * *

Ali is a pretty smooth guy. Being honest, if I didn't have a boyfriend, I would totally be kissing and teasing that boy. But I have my Klarion who I do love.

Ali would try to grab my hand but I would play ignorant and move them away to either fix my hair or my trusty sunglasses or some other believable excuse.

He invited lunch of course, so I did not have to pay for it. Though he did order for me, which is quite the bummer. But it was a delicious meal. I still don't know what it was. I think it was lamb? Not sure, but not questioning the guy who is paying for the rather expensive lunch.

We talked about neutral things like hobbies, things we have done and places that we have been. I, of course, had to leave out certain details that I consider personal. And I have no doubt that Ali did the same so that I would not suspect that he is a prince.

Though he did tell me that he was the only child of very important political figures. That's all he mentioned.

Meanwhile I told him that I was an orphan and Genie is my only living relative. That made him a bit somber, but I made it livelier by showing him card tricks.

He seriously looked like a little kid in a toy store. Freaking adorable.

Two hours passed by and I told him that it was time that I should leave.

Ali asked me out again for lunch at the same hour in the same place for tomorrow.

I teased him if he would be the one buying it because I don't have the money for it.

He laughed and said that of course he would buy it. What kind of gentleman would he be? And so I accepted and left the restaurant before any of his bodyguards could catch me.

When I told Klarion what happened that night… it wasn't pretty.

He threw a fit. I heard a lot of things being thrown, broken and burned.

I waited as he yelled about the numerous ways he would cause at Ali. (I didn't tell him that he was the prince, or where I was. Just that I went to lunch with him because I needed something that he has. Again I am purposely vague so he doesn't hunt down the poor boy.)

"Reina, tell me where you are! I can take you to lunch just like him. Plus it would be better than him." He whines.

"I know, my king, I know." I purr getting his attention. "No one can compare to you."

"I know that." He says haughtily.

"You know that I am yours. And you are mine. I not kissing him or letting him grab or hand me or anything really. I am just manipulating him to trust me enough so that I can get what I need."

"Are you sure that is the only way?" He whines.

Probably, but I don't want to get in trouble. "Hey once I get what I want we will go to Egypt and go raid that pyramid for those scrolls. And after that we can make out." I say casually.

"It's very hard to stay mad at you once you pull out that card." He pouts.

"I don't know what you mean." I say innocently as I bat my eyelashes at him. The sleeve of my pajamas 'falls' to reveal my bare shoulder. "I really do love having our tongues dance in each other mouths for dominance. And how our hands roam our bodies." I say seductive as I give him half-lidded eyes, my hands traveling from my jawline, neck and over my breasts. "I really miss that, Klarion~."

It took all of my self-control to not teleport to Gotham and start kissing the hell out of him. His eyes were filled with lust and longing. "Reina," He says huskily. If it weren't for the promise, I would totally want him to fuck me. "Better hurry up or else I will find out where you are and get what you want and skip Egypt and start kissing you until you barely have enough air in your lungs."

"It will take less than five days, I promise." I say breathless.

"You better." He says with a smirk.

"Well, I have to sleep it's night here."

"Good night, my queen."

"Good night, my king."

* * *

After the second lunch I was with the prince, he invited me and my uncle to his birthday party.

I asked him what does he like so I can have an idea to buy him a birthday present, but he said that I being there was his present. He can be cheesy, but he actually makes it work with his princely charm.

But I did say that Genie and I could perform a few magic tricks if he wants and he immediately agrees. He said that the event is very formal and ask if he could buy my dress.

I told him I have a dress.

So day three in Turkey, I am finally in the Çiragan Palace with Genie. Abu, Iago and Carpet are invisible but with us. They are going to sneak into different sections of the palace to find the Scarab. Iago and Abu whine a bit about how they weren't going to enjoy the food, but I quickly told them that if they find fast, then they would have time to enjoy the party.

Genie looks like his human self only wearing a navy blue tux suit and Canary yellow dress shoes, a baby blue button shirts and a red bow tie.

And I am wearing a red mermaid style dress that has a sweetheart cut, no sleeves. But I also have black lace over it and it gives me long sleeves and a high collar. Ali said that he wouldn't let me in if I use my sunglasses, so I improvised. I let my bangs cover both of my eyes, but I had a domino mask under it just in case something happens. I have red lipstick and small amount of blush. And my hair is in a high ponytail with a red rose that is magically keep fresh on it, also enchanting it so that it doesn't fall. I don't have a purse but I did bring in a black lace fan.

I am also wearing Klarion's gifts on me. The necklace is a given. I always have it on. But the circlet tiara that he gave me… I know that it is hidden under my bangs, but I won't have a lot of occasions that will let me use it.

When I appear at the front doors of the hotel, a lot of people were giving me second looks. Mainly of the female population, but those of the opposite gender were the ones that were of my age group.

When I went to the front desk I merely gave the birthday invitation to the receptionist. The lady merely smiled and talked to me in Turkish.

I just smiled. However Genie was there to save me. He knows a lot of languages, Turkish being one of them. And so the lady gave the instructions on how to get there and some passes that will allow us access to the rooms that are reserved for the party.

In the corner of my eye I see Carpet, Abu and Iago going in the opposite direction.

Okay so everything was going as planned.

Once we were outside of the reception, we were checked out by the bouncers. They took more time on Genie than me, but we stayed quiet.

After that we finally got in. And damn… it was very luxurious and large. There was soft music playing in the background. Many people in fancy clothes, males wearing expensive watches and females expensive jewelry. There weren't a lot of girls my age, but those that were made a lot of effort to look nice.

There were a lot of waiters walking around offering different drinks and fancy finger foods.

Genie and I walked around looking for Ali. I mean, it is only polite to greet the birthday boy in his party.

And so we found him, with his parents talking with some older couple with I believe is their daughter. Who is also around my age, and is dressed to 'perfection'. She had a pink long dress, Roman styled, with gold designs and wearing gold jewelry. Her makeup is done gorgeously to compliment her light bronze skin and the dress at the same time. Her long black hair is done in a curled plait braid, and in it has small gold flowers. Her nails are done to perfection and her golden Roman sandal wedges are rather cute.

But I still like my black platform pumps ankle strap stiletto heels. It makes me look at least three inches taller than what I really am. And my nails are black with a red rose drawn on my thumbs while the rest have rose buds. Genie really is the best.

So while they were talking in… Arabic? I am not sure, but we stood there waiting until they finished their conversation which I think they are talking about the girl and boasting about her to Ali's parents who look pleased about her. The girl is glowing at their acceptance. Or that's what I think anyways.

But I didn't take longer than a minute when Ali got focused again and turn his head and recognized me.

"Mysti! Genie!" He greets with his trademark dashing smile. He says something in his language again to his group and walks towards us.

"You seem to find a loophole in my request." He playful pouts.

"I really don't like showing my eyes. You do know about my performances. And it is my professional trademark to never show my eyes." I say back with a smirk.

"They must be unique if you want them hidden. I can't find another explanation why you do that." He says.

"Mysti is just a bit sensitive with lights." Genie supplies. "But her eyes are very pretty."

"Uncle!"

"It's true." He adds with a smile.

Then we finally make it towards the group and I see Ali's parents and the three others, all them scrutinizing us.

"Mother, Father, Mr. and Mrs. Haddad, Jamila, this is Mysteria and her uncle Genie." He states as he pushes me and Genie in but in front of him.

"Mysti, Genie, these are my parents Kazim and Fatima Abawa, Mr. Muhammad Haddad and his wife, Amala and their daughter, Jamila." He introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I say politely.

"You are the street magician that my son mentioned the last two days." Kazim, the king, states with a dashing smile, exactly alike of his son's.

"Yes. I think that would be me." I say with a smile. "I have to say that your son is quite the gentleman and rather very persistent."

"My son can be very stubborn. He gets it from his father." Fatima, the queen says with a warm smile. "I'm sorry dear, but can you see with your hair in the way?"

"Yes, perfectly. I'm just a bit sensitive to the light." I lied smoothly.

"We came here to greet the birthday boy and ask when we can start our performance." Genie says. "Mysti here said that Ali didn't want a present, but my niece convinced him to put up a small performance."

I see that Mrs. Haddad didn't like how we address Ali so informally.

"Can you do a magic trick now?" Ali asks excitedly. Then he faces the adults. "She really is a great magician."

"Thank you, Ali. I guess some small tricks wouldn't hurt." I say with a smile. I see that the waiter has a tray of Ferrero Rocher chocolates. I beckon him he here and I grab some. I thanked him and he left. I gave Ali and showed him the three chocolates that I have. "Choose one."

He grabs one. Then I gave the other two to the king and queen. They grabbed it a bit confused but went along with it.

"May I kiss your chocolate?" I ask Ali.

"Sure. What are you going to do?" He asks as he gives it to me.

"You'll see." I say as I give the golden wrapper a kiss and behind it shows the red lip stain. "Now I will make it disappear and when you open your chocolate it will appear on the other side, but it will be a picture of it. Now that is too easy so I'm going to do something else." I say. "What do you want me to write for you? Like if I was giving you an autograph."

"For my biggest fan, Ali. Love, Mysteria." He says.

"Okay, now those words will appear on the inside of the wrapper. Since this is small, it will be written over my kiss." I say.

"Impossible." Muhammad balks.

"Well we just have to see." Then I show them the chocolate that still has the lip stain. Then I wave my hand over it and it is gone.

There is a collection of oohs and ahhs from my small audience. "You can now open it." I state as I give it to him.

Ali opens it gently, takes out the chocolate, eats it, and he looks at me with awe. He shows the wrapper to everyone and indeed my kiss is there and over it has written in Times New Roman 'For my biggest fan, Ali. Love' and in the bottom it has my Mysteria signature.

Everyone applaud at my trick and I curtsy in acknowledgement.

"How is that possible?" Jamila asks in awe.

"A great magician never reveals their secrets." I state seriously.

"Did your uncle taught you?" Fatima asks.

"I gave her the… basics, but she figured out the rest on her own. I am not sure if you have heard of us before…" Genie trails off.

"Well, when I searched up the show that you run 'The Mysteria of Magic' there are no videos of your actual performances in the theatres. Though there are some amateur videos when you street perform in different cities. I saw all that I could and I have to say that you are both amazing." Ali praises. "I hope that you can do some of those today."

"We shall see." Was all I said.

"Also she has her own website and all of them are positive reviews. Some of them are even from prestigious and other famous people." Okay, now he is just boasting.

"Oh, I am curious about something." Amala asks. "Surely you are still in school. Or did something happen?"

"She is homeschooled by me." Genie defends with a innocent smile. "She is one smart cookie. She studies every day and finish her work on time."

"Oh are you a professor?" Kazim asks.

"I was studying to become a teacher, but things happen." He shrugs. "However, Mysti is very smart. She practically runs this business. She handles everything, I just go only and give my opinion or ideas on tricks. And occasionally give her ideas on where we can donate the money for charity."

"Charity?" Jamila asks curious.

"Yes, all the money that we earn is divided. At least half of the money is given to a case of charity of our choosing." I explain.

"You are such a generous person. How much money to you get per show?" Fatima asks.

"It all really depends, but we also ask at the end of the show for more donations if they wish to after we reveal where the money is going. Since everything is in cash we don't get much, but I believe every cent counts." I say. "I don't have very high prices on tickets because I wish it to be affordable for the common person. I know how difficult it is for them to get tickets for shows like mine. I know that I always wanted to see other magic shows or musicals or plays when they were in the area back at home in America."

"I do not wish to judge, but how could you own a beautiful dress when you have to spend a lot of money for renting space, food, and other necessities?" Amala asks.

"Well… I do know how to save money and we don't waste on things when we can get them for less. Like right now, my uncle and I are staying at a cheap hotel in a cheap room. We don't go to high end restaurants when we can go to cafes or visit a grocery store. We are happy in living like this since we got everything we need, not everything we want. We have learned the needs and wants of this life." I explain calmly.

"Surely you have ambition. If you both are such a great magicians, you must have people from the entertainment business for a contract with you?" Muhammad inquires.

"Yes, many have. But I do not wish to sign any of them."

"Why?" Jamila asks in surprise.

"They want me to stay in one place and they would be my boss. I like being my own boss." I smiled and that causes a couple of laughs. "Plus, if I signed a contract I wouldn't be able to travel like I want to. Currently I am taking a small vacation around the world with all the money that we have saved and with the street performances that we do occasionally.

"But I guess my ambition is not to depend on my boss for my income because I will lead my own brand so to say. A rather big ambition, to others it might seem impossible, but as a great man once said 'It's sometimes fun to do the impossible'. I do a lot of impossible things as you can see." I smile serenely as I open my fan a gently fan myself.

"You are a great example for strong independent ladies." Queen Fatima praises.

"Thank you. But enough serious talk I can do several other tricks to entertain if you would like?"

"Please do." King Kazim smiles.

"Hmm…" I say as I close my fan and tap it gentle against my chin. "Do you still have the chocolates Mr. and Mrs. Abawa?"

The show me their chocolates. "Alright," I muse as I think of something quick. "So clearly those haven't been open and they are Ferrero Rocher chocolates. But what if something got inside the chocolates?" No one answered but they had that expectant look on their faces. "Mr. and Mrs. Abawa, may I have your marriage rings, please?"

"You are not going to steal them are you?" Kazim jokes.

"No. Just going to have them inside the chocolate, so they are going to be messy for a bit, but don't worry. I will personally clean them once it is over." I assure.

"Inside the- you know what, I can't wait to see it." Ali says excitedly.

The royal highnesses were a bit wary but they took out their rings and put them on my out-stretched hands. Then I asked them to also put the chocolates in my hands. I cup them together and start shaking them. For show I ask them to blow on them. When I opened my hands the rings were gone, but the chocolates are intact. They grab them and start opening them. There were gasps as they see the rings just fused outside of the chocolates. The king and queen had to eat some of the chocolate so that could take them out and confirm that it is their marriage rings and not a duplicate. They had their rings engraved which hardly anyone knows. And as promised I clean their rings, more like polished them, by waving my hand slowly over the rings.

I curtsy as my audience praises me once again.

"You truly are magical, Mysti." Ali says in awe.

"Thank you. My objective is to make people believe in magic." I say with a coy smile. "Well thank you for being a wonderful audience, but I think my uncle and I will walk around until Ali thinks would be an appropriate to perform some more tricks." I state as I turn to leave.

"Wait, I can give you a small tour of the rooms we have reserved." Ali informs once I turn to face him.

"Is that so?" I turn to Genie and he just smiles at me.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll be fine. I'm capable to entertaining myself. Plus you know that I can make friends real easy." He smiles.

"Okay, thanks. I will see you soon." I say as Ali offers his arm for me and I accept. He leads me outside of the reception and takes me to the other rooms that are filled with guests.

All in the meanwhile we make small talk, but I was paying close attention for the Golden Scarab. Unfortunately I didn't see it anywhere, yet. I will keep my eyes open for it. There were a few close calls.

You wouldn't imagine how many golden objects are for decorations. But I will give them this: it's a beautiful hotel.

* * *

"How do you like this party so far?" Ali asks once we went back to the main reception.

"It's nice. Never been invited to such a fancy party." I answer.

"You know if I have your number, I can give you a call and let you know when I am invited to another party like this one. You can be my… plus one." He says as he wraps an arm around my shoulders as he leads me around. Some people were eyeing us, but quickly look away

However their eyes would shift back towards us again and they would whisper. Especially the women. Ugh, gossipers.

"Ali, you're a really nice guy." I say as I shifted so that his arm wasn't wrapped around me. "But why invite me? You are an attractive lad, and clearly girls are fawning over you. Girls from rich parents. Plus, I don't want people to get the idea that we are more than friends."

Ali frowns slightly like he didn't understand what I was saying. "I thought that we were dating?"

I wince, "Well you never said it was a date. I assumed we were friends going out to lunch. Or a fan inviting their idol."

"Oh. Well, this is a bit embarrassing." Ali says sheepishly as he puts his hands behind his neck. "To be completely honest, I thought you might have a thing for me. And that I do too…"

"Hey…" I say softly making him look at me. Even though he couldn't see my eyes, I can still feel them in me. "I'm going to be honest. I am flattered that someone like you took the chance to know me and take me out. But at the moment I am not looking for anyone." Because I already found one, my inner voice tells me. "I'm in vacation because I want to enjoy the freedom. I still have no idea what your parents do, by I doubt allows you the liberty of traveling the way I do. I want to travel the world. Even if we did get into a relationship, it wouldn't work out. You have ties, I don't, frankly speaking. But I can offer my friendship if you like?" I offer as I put my hand out for a shake.

Ali smiles softly, "I can accept that." He says as he shakes it and then pulls me into a hug. His lips are next to my ears as he whispers, "But I'm gonna try to convince you that I can be your perfect boyfriend. If that's alright?"

My lips are pressed tightly as I move away. "Don't try. I am telling you now that is not going to work."

Ali frowns. "Are you ordering me?"

"No. Just letting you know that you won't convince me no matter what." I state factually. I love my Klarion.

"I will try. As stubborn that may seem."

"I guess I can't stop you." I say grimly. Klarion won't be happy about this, but I will make sure that he knows that I love him and that Ali is nothing compared to him. "Anyways," I change subject as I walk ahead towards a window that overlooks one of the gardens. The sun is barely starting to set. "Where should perform? I need to prepare myself."

* * *

"Please give Mysteria a round of applause!" Ali exclaims as I finish my mini performance but still awe striking. I want to see how many illusionists can make paintings move, turning their bodies into butteries and reappear in the opposite end of the room. Of course I did some old tricks that magicians have done before but with a twist. Instead of changing my clothes different colors (okay I did do that for a warm up), I changed my hair into different colors and changed my dress into different styles. That got some ladies envy looks. Then there is levitation and hypnosis. I had some volunteers and I made them go to sleep but I still had control over their body. I made a man carry a table that had three women sitting on them. Then another man who couldn't dance at all (I had proof) dance like a pro in tango with an equally ungraceful lady (seriously she had two left feet). It was awesome.

Though someone from the crowd did recognize me. It was an American man from a New York magazine who attended one of my shows there, who came to the party, invited to make an article about Prince Ali's birthday bash.

Let's just say that I'm going to make a cameo in the article. It's probably going to make a good mark on my career. I just hope that will not make people start looking for me.

While I was distracting the public, Genie made his exit as he met up with Abu, Iago and Carpet. They found the Golden Scarab.

For my ending act it was the butterfly thing.

I asked someone to cover me with a tablecloth large enough to cover me entirely.

So when I was covered, I told a mini story about how ladies are told that one day that they will turn into beautiful butterflies. Then I asked Ali (he was translating it in his language to some of the people who don't speak English) to take the cloth off me and I told him to do it fast.

He obeyed and when that happens I quickly turned my body into one hundred monarch butterflies, they all flew up to the ceiling and then all coordinated, they flew in a large circle and then finally disappeared behind a curtain. Then I moved the curtain aside to reveal that I am still whole and on the opposite side of the room where everyone was huddled.

So now that takes us to the present. The applause was loud and I could see the smiling and awe faces of the public. When I walked towards them they were giving me small compliments in English or broken English or heavily accented English. I took them in gracefully and smile and thanked them.

Ali though, he was fanboying.

The small amount of cameras that were allowed in the party were shooting at me and at Ali. We took a pose and Ali had the audacity to put his arm around my waist.

I was not happy, but he didn't venture any further.

His parents also took part of some pictures with me.

Then several brave souls asked if I could pose with them and I accepted. That started a chain reaction and soon I had a line of people waiting for their picture being taken with me.

It took a good half hour to have the last of pictures taken before Genie finally appears and gives me the signal to finally leave.

"So it turned out to be a perfect golden afternoon." He says with a large smile.

"Well Ali it's time for me to go." I state as I was with him and his parents. After the pictures the king and queen had questions about my charity events and how I came to decide about them.

"But dinner hasn't been served yet. You have to stay." Ali pleads.

"I would like to stay some more, but our flight can't be cancelled and I have urgent business to attend in a few hours." I explained half lying.

"We can have a private jet take you and your uncle to your destination after my son's birthday party." Kazim offers.

"I'm flattered but I cannot accept such generosity. I am just a guest and we just met today." I say. "I'm sorry. But maybe we will see each other another day. I will be traveling the world and if I just happened to be in your country… what is the name of it?"

"Dahala."

"If I happen to be there… I think you will find out when I appear." I say with a small laugh which caused everyone to laugh with me. "It was lovely and I wish you a happy birthday Ali." I say with a smile.

"Happy birthday, birthday boy!" Genie cheers as he then with a sleight of hand he gives Ali a picture. It's a poster of me and Genie in our 'performance clothes' back to back with the words 'The Mysteria of Magic' written on the top in Arabic-like front with a dark blue background filled with stars. It's was one of our older posters back in California done by a graphic designer in Laguna Beach.

Ali takes the picture with awe.

On the back it has a sticker that says 'Free for one admission'. On the back it says, 'For the boy who believes that there is still magic in life' in fancy calligraphy followed by Genie's and mine autographs.

"Thank you for the gift." Ali says with a smile.

"You're welcome, kiddo." Genie says.

"Thank you again for the invitation. But we really have to go." I say.

"Thank you for coming. I really hope that you visit Dahala sometime soon." Fatima says with a warm smile.

"Maybe it might just happen." I say. "Goodbye." I say as Genie and I wave goodbye and quickly leave the room and soon the building.

A 'taxi' comes to the front of the Palace. Genie opens the front doors and we quickly get inside.

In the driver's seat are Abu and Iago, while Carpet is at the passenger seat.

"About time you got here. I was already full about thirty minutes ago!" Iago squawks.

"Let's just go back. We still have a place to be in a few hours." I remind them.

" _On it!"_ Abu says he claps his hands and soon the car starts. Iago is messing with the GPS so that we are heading back to the motel that we are staying.

It was quiet for the most part, the background music was some song of Queen.

"So… can I see it?" I ask Genie who was strangely quiet.

Genie then snaps his hands and the two halves of the Golden Scarab are present.

It looks a lot like the Scarab Beetle, the details are incredible. The eyes are made of diamonds. Genie then let me hold them and it was surprisingly heavy.

I tried to put them together, but it wouldn't stay together, just as what Genie had said before. But was impressed me the most was the dormancy.

Before even having magic I was sensitive to it. I remember how Carpet and Genie's lamp felt so… unique. I can't describe it, but I just instinctively knew that they were special. That is the reason why the old hag gave me them. She was an old sorceress and she knew that I had the potential of magic, but she didn't know of what kind.

So right now I feel the Scarab's magic. It's asleep. The magic is strong after who knows how many years it has last been activated. But it's in a deep sleep that only one thing will arouse it. It's like seeing a tiger sleeping in its cave. Once it is awake it will show its power to anyone that defies it.

When the Scarab is back in the dessert, guiding us to the Cave of Wonders, I will witness that tiger prowling through his rightfully territory in less than twenty four hours.


End file.
